Les larmes des coeurs perdus
by Envy love
Summary: Quand on a été trahi par la personne qu'on aime le plus, est-on encore capable d'aimer? Même quand le destin semble avoir maudit sa vie? Attention, yaoi et lemon très sombre
1. Les coeurs solitaires

Les personnage appartiennent à Kishimoto Mazashi, même si J'aimerai avoir Itachi, Gaara et Saï pour Noël ... mais bon, on peut toujours rêver ...

Les larmes des cœurs perdus

Chapitre 1: Les cœurs solitaires

Depuis combien de temps?

Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils? Depuis combien te temps étaient-ils coéquipiers?

Depuis qu'il était revenu de son entrainement avec le sennin Jiraya ... Ou à peu près ... Enfin, au final, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Les débuts avaient été difficile. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très inspirer de l'attaquer lui dès leur "première rencontre" sans même s'être présenter ou sans autres avertissements aux préalables.

Suite à ça, il fallut du temps avant qu'ils ne lui fassent confiance et pour qu'ils deviennent ses amis. C'était en partie de sa faute... A cause de son manque d'expérience dans les relations humaines et de sa maladresse dans les lien social, mais pas seulement...

C'était aussi sa faute à LUI ... L'autre ... Sasuke Uchiwa ... Ils l'avaient comparer à lui.

C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait un peu, mais de là à les comparer ... Mais il n'avait pas le regard aussi froid ni l'attitude aussi hautaine que le porteur du Sharingan...

Du moins, il l'espérait Sincèrement ...

Il avait souffert de ses comparaisons, mais le temps passant, il avait appris à mieux se connaitre et à s'apprécier pour ce qu'ils étaient. Des liens s'étaient créés et ils étaient renforcés.

Ils étaient devenu ses amis..

Cependant, ces derniers temps, il avait de nouveau sentiment pour l'un deux qui naissaient en lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ni à l'interprète.

Saï ferma les yeux, profitant du moment présent, perdu dans ses réflexions. Un soupire le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna les yeux vers Naruto qui avait laisser retomber sa tête en arrière, les paupières fermées.

L'eau chaude semblait le détendre.

Il avait lu quelque part, dans un livre, qu'il fallait partager des activités agréables avec ses amis afin de renforcer les liens et créer des moment et privilégier dont ils pourraient se souvenir ensemble. Dans cette idée, il avait invité Naruto à l'accompagner aux sources d'eau chaude. Après quelques résistances, le blond avait fini par céder.

Le renardeau soupira une nouvelle fois les yeux toujours clos ce qui fit sourire le dessinateur.

- "Je suis crevé ..." Gémit le réceptacle.

-"..." Fut la réponse du brun.

-"Yamato Senseï n'y est pas allé de main mort avec l'entrainement aujourd'hui ... Je vais avoir des courbatures partout, tu vas voir ..." Se lamenta le renardeau.

Le sourire de Saï s'agrandit. Il y avait d'autre passage dans d'autres livres. Il fallait aider ses ami pour renforcer les liens et leur confiance et, si il se souvenait bien, la seul remède contre les courbature s'était les massages.

Le jeune brun se rapprocha alors de son coéquipier avant de lui prendre les épaules faisant sursauter le porteur de Kyubi. Ce dernier redressa la tête pour le dévisager.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" S'étonna l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Ben ... Je t'aide à ne plus avoir de courbatures ... J'ai lu dans un livres que ..." Commença Saï

-"Laisse tomber tes livres! C'est pas là dedans que tu peux apprendre à te faire des amis." Naruto répliqua

Il se mit alors un peu mieux pour faciliter les massages de son coéquipier. Les doigts fins et agiles du dessinateur glissèrent sur le peau du renardeau relaxant pour les muscles au cours de se contact. (ne pas Baver sur le clavier, je vous prie, il va moins bien fonctionner après).

-"Saï-kun ... Tu as des dons cachés ..." Soupira d'aise le récipient.

Saï rit légèrement en continuant à Masser les épaules et la nuque du Biju. Son regard se perdit dans le Chevelure d'or du porteur de Kyubi. Un subite envie d'y enfuir son visage et d'y respirer leur odeur se fit en lui.

Il ignorait d'où lui venait de tels idées ridicules.

Il en avait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, le déstabilisant terriblement. il ne savait plus quoi penser

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses envies idiotes et se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

De son coter, Naruto, lui, laissait son esprit dériver une peu. Il se sentait bien mais pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se détendre complètement, restant un peu crisper.

C'est qu'il devait rester attentif pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde et retomber dans le même piège, comme pour Sasuke. Il en avait trop souffert, il ne voulait plus de cette sombre comédie.

Tomber amoureux, c'était tombé de haut ... De très haut ...

Saï lui plaisait, c'est pour ça qu'il devait faire attention...

Parce qu'il ressemblait LUI, sans pourtant être LUI. pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit attiré par le brun ténébreux aux relations sociales compliquée?

Pourtant...

Il fallait bien avouer que son nouveau coéquipier était si maladroit dans ses contacts relationnel que ça le rendait adorablement craquant. Si il n'y prenait pas garde, il allait encore retomber dans le piège de ses sentiments et ça, il était ou de question!

-"Naruto-kun?" fit la voix de soudain Saï à l'oreille du blond.

Brutalement tirer de ses pensée, ce dernier sursauta et se tournois brusquement vers le dessinateur.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à se que leur visage soit si proche et leur lèvres se rencontrèrent par accident.

Le cœur du réceptacle manqua de S'arrêter alors que celui du brun accélérait, battant la chamade sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, avant de s'écarter précipitamment en rougissant violemment évitant chaqu'un le regarde de l'autre.

Pendant quelque seconde aucun des deux ne dit un mot, jusqu'à ce que l'hôte de Kyubi se lève en attrapant un serviette pour la nouer autour de sa taille en sortant de l'eau.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda Saï.

-"Je dois y aller!" brusquement répondit Naruto.

-"Déjà?" S'étonna le garçon de la racine, surpris par la réaction du récipient.

-"Je ... J'ai quelque chose à faire ..." Mentit Le blond en guise d'excuse.

Le brun regarda le renardeau partir d'une démarche crispée sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Il aurait bien aimer que le porteur de Kyubi reste encore un peu. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Sans trop y réfléchir, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, là où c'était trouver celle de son coéquipier un peu avant.

Quel sensation étrange ...

C'était agréable mais effrayant en même temps.

Il regarda le ciel cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort à ce simple contact ...

Trop compliquer...

Il ne connaissait pas encore assez sur les relations humaines.

Il avait fait quelque chose de mal?

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, pour avoir ne niveau juste au dessus de la bouche avant de souffler pour y faire des bulles.

Décidément, les liens sociales étaient vraiment compliquées ...

Naruto quitta les bains d'un pas raide, bouillonnant contre lui même.

Si il avait pu, il se serait donné des baffes lui même, mais les passants le regarderaient surement bizarrement si il faisait ça.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Saï?

Non!

Il ne l'avait pas embrasser!

C'était un accident!

UN ACCIDENT!

Rien de plus!

Un simple accident ...

Rien plus ...

Cela ne devait pas devenir quelque chose de plus ...

Plus jamais ...

Il frappa brutalement du poing dans un mur, se cassant quelque phalange au passage et laissant un cratère dans la parois de brique.

Il ne prêta aucunes attentions aux regards surpris, outrés ou curieux des Passants.

Comme il ne prêta pas plus d'attention à sa blessure, sentant déjà le chakra de Kyubi le soigner, comme toujours.

Il reprit sa marche vers son appartement, le temps qu'il y arrive, ses fractures était déjà presque guérie. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, il tourna les yeux vers les photos qui trônaient sur sa table de chevet.

Il se redressa pour en prendre une, la plus proche de lui.

Dessus, il était avec Sasuke.

Il souriait en tenant de les épaules de l'Uchiwa qui regardait ailleurs d'un air agavé.

C'était Sakura qui avait pris cette photos, quand elle avait appris qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle avait beaucoup pleurer avant de se résigner et de les taquiner sur leur relation quelque peu compliquée.

Certes, ce n'était pas une relation parfaite...

Sasuke était égoïste et violent, mais Naruto l'avait aimé...

Il l'avait laissé lui faire ce qu'il voulait, malgré sa brutalité, qui faisait de leurs relations sexuelles presque des violes.

Pourtant, il l'avait aimé et s'était persuader que son amour pourrait le changer.

Illusion!

Comme il avait été stupide ...

-"Sasuke ..." Murmura le renardeau en caressant le visage à travers le verre du cadre.

Il s'était avoir...

Comme un idiot!

Il sentit une violente colère monter en lui, contre lui même, contre l'Uchiwa, contre sa faiblesse et ses sentiments stupides pour le brun.

Il poussa un cris de rage en la jetant photos brutalement. Le cadre alla se fracasser contre le mur dans un bruit de verre cassés.

-"Ho, non ..." Murmura le blond en se précipitant pour ramasser les morceaux.

Il s'entailla profondément la paume de la main. Il regarda une perle rouge sang couler lentement de sa blessure, le long de sa blessure qui commençait déjà à cicatriser.

Il senti les larmes lui monter au yeux. Il referma les doigts sur sa blessure en serrant sa main contre sa poitrine, le visage déformé par un douleur et une détresse sans nom.

-"Maudit ..." Gémit-il

Oui ...

Il était maudit...

Maudit à cause de ce Foutu démon renard qui soignait ses blessures systématiquement, l'empêchant de se taillader les veines...

Maudit à cause de sa faiblesse...

Maudit de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Sasuke ...

Il fondit en larmes en gémissement, les épaule secouées par ses sanglots en se recroquevillant sur lui même, en position fœtale. Il voulait disparaître et ne plus Souffrir. Il pleura ainsi jusqu'à ce que la fatigue d'avoir trop pleure ne le terrasse et qu'il s'endorme à même le sol au milieu des débris de verre d'un cadre brisé photos.

Dans son appartement, Saï était assis devant sa toile blanche toujours.

Il avait envie de peindre, mais il n'y parvenais pas.

Voilà plusieurs semaines que son tableau restait désespérément blanche.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait le problème.

Cela faisait presque qu'un mois que son pinceau n'exprimait plus rien.

Pourtant...

Tant de chose et de se sentiment bousculait dans sa tête...

Tant d'émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer...

Et cette toile qui restait blanche ...

Si seulement, il connaissait les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait...

Il était sûr que cela l'aiderait.

Il reposa son pinceau en poussant un léger soupire de frustration. Il jeta un regard torve à sa toile avant de se lever. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre et de contempler le ciel nocturne.

La lune était pleine, ce soir là, éclairant le village de la feuille d'une lumière bleutée, irréelle.

Il faisait calme sous les étoiles, mais pourtant son cœur était ravagée par une tempête qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il songea soudain à Naruto.

Ses doigts se posèrent alors doucement sur ses lèvres.

Naruto ...

Le blond avait l'embrasser ...

Certes ce n'avait été qu'un accident, mais...

Ça avait été très agréable ...

Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre plus fort et plus vite dès que les yeux du blond se posait sur lui ou qu'il prononçait son nom?

D'où venait cette douce chaleur dés que le récipient lui souriait?

Et encore tant d'autre question sans réponse...

Mais que lui arriverait-il encore?

Il faudrait qu'il aie à la bibliothèque ou bien, il irait demander conseil à Sakura. La Jeune fille l'avait déjà aidé et lui donné des tuyaux pour régler ses problème social et Naruto.

Il poussa un soupire maintenant abandonna son verre vide sur l'appuie de fenêtre avant d'aller s'étendre sur son lit et de fixer les ténèbres avant de finalement s'endormir.

Demain serait un autre pour les jours cœur solitaire.

Saï perplexe: Je suis amoureux de Naruto?

Moi: Surprise! Surprise!

Naruto: Pourquoi je sens que c'est une nouvelle fanfiqueuse psychopathe qui vient de débarquer?

Sasuke: Son sourire sadique peut-être ...

Orochimaru: On va me voir dans cette fic?

Moi: bien sur, et Itachi aussi!

Itachi: Je le droit de la massacrer?

Sakura: Et si on lui laissait le bénéfice du doute?

Tous: Non mais t'es pas bien! Tu a vu sa tête!

L'auteur avec un sourire sadique relisant son histoire avec avidité.

Gaara: je suis sur qu'elle va nous mettre du yaoï ...

Moi: Pour ceux qui veulent la suite, un petit review


	2. Une mission si banal

Chapitre 2: Un mission si banal

Le lendemain matin, Saï se leva tôt, mais malgré cela, il arrivait le deuxième au point de rendez-vous. Le premier n'étant autre que Naruto.

Le blond était assis sur les marche qui menait à un des niveau supérieur du village, fixant le sol d'un regard vide, un air profondément mélancolique sur son visage. Il n'avait pas encore remarquer la présence de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier en profita pour le détailler en silence. La délicatesse de la courbe de ses joue que soulignaient les trois marques sur ses joues. Ses cheveux blond d'un or pur. Ses lèvres fines qui s'étirait si souvent dans un sourire volontaire quand il était avec des gens et qu'il devait revêtir ce masque de bonne humeur.

Et ses yeux azur inimitable...

Ses yeux azur rougit d'avoir trop pleurer cette nuit et ce matin pour l'AUTRE...

Cela remplissait le dessinateur d'une sourde colère froide contre l'Uchiwa qui mettait le renardeau dans cette état de profonde tristesse.

Il fini par ce décider à s'arracher à sa contemplation et à s'avancer vers le réceptacle, s'efforçant de sourire comme si il n'avait rien remarquer.

-"hé! Naruto-kun! Comment tu va aujourd'hui? Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien..." Fit le jeune brun.

Le porteur de Kyubi tourna les yeux vers lui avant de se lever lentement en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

-"Salut Saï-kun..." Répondit-il d'une voix lasse

-"Tu n'as pas l'air en forme... Tu es tout pâle." S'inquiéta le garçon de la racine.

-"Non... ça va aller, merci." répondit le blond.

-"ça n'a pas l'air" insista le brun.

L'hôte du démon renard émit un vague grognement de mécontentement en croisant les bras d'un air contrarier, tout en regardant ailleurs.

Ennuyé, Saï se gratta la joue tentant de deviner où il avait encore gaffer pour contrarier son coéquipier. Il avait beau cherché, il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qui avait pu déclencher une tels agressivité à son égard de la part de l'autre. A moins que ce soit encore à cause de ce qu'il s'était passer la veille. le plus simple, n'était ce pas de demander? Non?

-"Naruto..." Appela-t'il.

-"Hnnn..." Fut la seul réponse du blond sans le regarder.

-"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" Demanda le brun.

Le réceptacle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de soupirer d'un air agacé et de poser ses mains sur ses anches en frappant le sol avec le pointe de son pied. il évitait soigneusement le regard de l'autre en gardant les yeux baisser.

-"Non, c'est rien..." Répondit-il.

-"Ce n'est pas à cause d'hier? Tu sais, le baiser..." Insista le dessinateur.

-"CE N'ETAIT PAS UN BAISER! C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT! RIEN DE PLUS!" S'emporta soudain Naruto.

-"D'accord... D'accord... Comme tu veux..." Répondit Saï reculant en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, surpris par cette soudaine fureur chez le renardeau.

-"Il faut que ça reste entre nous... Cela ne doit pas aller plus loin... Plus jamais..." continua le porteur de Kyubi comme pour lui même.

Le garçon de la racine fronça les sourcilles, mais n'osa pas contre dire son coéquipier.

-"HE! les garçons!" Fit soudain la voix de Sakura.

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers la jeune fille qui leur faisait joyeusement de grand signe de puis l'autre bout de la rue, avant de ses rues vers eux trainant dans son sillage Lee qu'elle tenait par le bras, comme cramponnée à lui.

-"KYA! Sakura-chan! tu sorts avec Gros-Sourcile! s'écria le réceptacle

Cela lui valut un vol plané à cause d'un brutal et titanesque coup de poing comme seul la rose et la vieille Tsunade savaient le faire.

-"NARUTO! JE T'INTERDIS D'APPELLER MA PETITE BÊBETTE VERTE D'AMOUR RIEN QU'A MOI COMME CA!" Rugit la disciple de la cinquième d'un air féroce.

-"..." Fut la seul réaction de Saï, terrifié par la subite et violente fureur du bonbon à la fraise.

-"AAAÏÏÏïïïeeeuuuuu..." Gémit le réceptacle en se relevant péniblement.

-"Calme toi, Sakura..." intervint Lee, pas vraiment rassurer.

-"Vui, d'accord, Lee-chounet d'amour à moi" Gazouilla Sakura

Saï lui jeta un regard méfiant, surpris par ce brusque changement chez sa coéquipière.

Il se demanda soudain si la jeune fille n'était pas un peu schizophrène sur les bord...

Cela ne l'aurait étonner qu'à moitié de découvrir une autre personnalité dans le fort intérieur de la jeune Haruno.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il sursauta quand un main se posa soudainement sur son épaule. Le cœurs battant à tout rompre, il tourna les yeux vers Naruto.

-"Sakura-chan est tombé sur la tête." Jugea le réceptacle.

-"Tu en redemande l'imbécile?" Demanda la rose d'un air menaçant.

-"Non! Non! ça va..." Répondit le réceptacle en levant les mains en signe apaisement.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?" Demanda Yamato en les rejoignant.

-"Hooo... mais rien du tout, Yamato-senseï..." Répondit la jeune fille avec son plus beau sourire.

-"Sakura-chan frappe sur Naruto-kun." Informa alors Saï.

L'ex-anbu haussa les sourcilles alors que la disciple de Tsunade jetait un regard noir au garçon de la racine en levant le poing comme pour le frapper pour l'avoir dénoncée. Le dessinateur lui levait le bras comme pour se protéger. L'adulte finit par sourire.

Jusqu'à il y avait peu, ce traitement était strictement réserver à Naruto.

C'était bien...

Les liens entre eux commençaient à se renforcer.

-"Bon... Allons chercher nos ordres de missions, Hokage-sama doit nous attendre." Dit-il.

-"Naruto, si tu fais la moindre protestation, je te tabasse à mort!" Avertit Sakura.

-"Qu'est ce que j'y peux si le vieille ne nous donne que des mission pourrie..." Soupira le blond.

I

l se rendirent donc au bureau de Tsunade où ils reçurent la mission de veiller à la sécurités du chantier d'un barrage plus au nord du village de la feuille. Il y avait plusieurs jour, voir plusieurs semaine de marche pour y arriver.

Quelques bruyantes protestations et quelques brutales et violents coup de poings plus tard, ils quittaient le village de la feuille en direction du lieu de leur mission.

A peine avaient-ils passer les portes de Konoha que l'ambiance devint tendue entre Saï et Naruto. Sakura était bien trop occupée par ses pensée d'amour pour un certain garçon avec une combinaison vert et de gros sourcilles pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Mais Yamato, lui, voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les deux garçons de son équipe. Il se demanda si il ne devait pas les enfermer dans un cube de bois comme lors de leurs première mission ensemble, mais il ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Ils étaient assez grands pour régler leur problème entre eux.

Sans doute arriveraient-ils à en parler durant la mission...

Ce pendant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu engendrer une tels tension entre eux. Ce ne pouvait pas être de la volonté de Saï, vu les nombreux regard ennuyer que le dessinateur jetaient fréquemment au réceptacle.

Non... Visiblement, le problème venait de Naruto.

L'élément le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha...

Cela allait lui passer... Le jeune Uzumaki n'était pas du genre à rester fâcher longtemps.

La mission était d'un ennuis mortel, même lui du admettre que le renardeau avait eut raison en parlant de mission pourrie.

Il n'y avait rien à faire à part escorter les ouvriers et surveiller le chantier où il ne se passait rien de bien passionnant.

Pour passé le temps, le blond devint ami avec les travailleurs des travaux, ce mettant à les aider alors qu'ils lui apprenaient les ficelles de leur métier.

Décidément, Naruto avait vraiment le don de se faire des amis partout où il passait. Cela démoralisait un peu Saï qui avait toujours des difficultés dans les relations sociales.

La mission aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps jusqu'à la fin, calme et sans problème.

Un mission facile, réussie sans problème...

Mais il y eut cette tempête...

Une des plus violente qu'ai connu la région depuis longtemps.

En à peine quelques minutes, le niveau de la rivière avait doubler, la transformant en torrent. Tout le monde s'affairait au barrage en construction pour tenter de le renforcer au mieux pour ne pas qu'il cède et inonde la vallée.

On courait dans tout les sens, hurlant des ordres et des encouragements pour se faire entendre à travers le vacarme du vent et de la pluie se passait les sacs de sable qu'on entassait pour élever le niveau des berges.

Saï et Naruto se trouvait en bout de chaine alors que Yamato renforçait la construction avec ses jutsu bois.

Si la construction cédait le nombre de victime serait incalculable.

Heureusement, il avait envoyé Sakura évacuer les gens dans la vallée.

Soudain un sinistre craquement se fit entendre alors que la structure vacillait faisant dangereusement perde l'équilibre au renardeau, au dessinateur et à de nombreux autre ouvrier.

Heureusement, personne ne tomba. Le brun et le blond échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-"YAMATO SENSEÏ! LE BARAGE RISQUE DE CEDER! IL FAUT LE RENFORCER ENCORE!" Hurla le réceptacle.

L'adulte hocha la tête positivement et ajouta des renfort de bois. Mais il commençait à fatiguer, il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir sous la pression.

L'eau commençait à suinter à travers la paroi inachevé du barrage. il y avait de plus en plus de fuite à cause de la pression.

-"Tsss..." Fit le ninja du bois.

Saï leva les yeux vers Naruto, dont les cheveux trempé lui cachait le regard en tombant devant ses yeux azur. Pourtant tout son cœur et son attitude transpirait sa détermination alors qu'il empilait toujours plus de sac de sable.

Aucun de ses gestes n'étaient inutile, mettant toute sa force au profit de ce qu'il faisait.

Il était beau, cela sauta au yeux du garçon de la racine comme une soudaine évidence flagrante.

Mais ils n'avaient le temps pour ça.

Saï secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des curieuses idées qui lui venaient en tête avant d'attraper le sac de sable qu'on lui tendait.

-"YAMATO SENSEÏ!" Fit soudain la voix de Sakura.

L'interpeller tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait sur la branche d'un arbre.

Elle devait surement avoir fini l'évacuation de la population de la vallée.

Un nouveau craquement encore plus sinistre que le premier se fit entendre, quelque seconde avant que la barrage ne cède sous la violence de l'eau emportant tout sur son passage. Les ouvriers, les trois ninjas de Konoha disparurent dans le torrent furieux sous les yeux tétanisés de la rose impuissante.

-"NARUTO! SAÏ! YAMATO-SENSEÏ!" hurla-t'elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Un peu plus loin, L'ex-anbu s'extirpa difficilement des flots déchainé grâce à son jutsu. La disciple de Tsunade se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper alors qu'il s'effondrait en avant sur un branche. Il était épuiser, à cours de chakra et avait l'épaule cassée et démise. Sakura la lui soigna sommairement avant de lever les yeux vers les eaux tumultueuses où elle ne détecta aucune trace des ses deux autres coéquipiers.

-"Naruto... Saï..." Murmura-t'elle inquiète.

Et dire que ce devait être une mission banale...

Naruto tentait de remonter à la surface mais dans cette eaux boueuse, qui charriait de nombreux débris tout aussi dangereux que le liquide qui les transportait.

Il était difficile de savoir où était le haut où le bas.

A force de débattre dans les flots furieux, sa tête fini par émerger à l'air libres. Mais il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il fut à nouveau attirer vers le fond.

Suffocant, il lutta à nouveau pour remonter à la surface. Il aperçu Saï qui plus loin qui tentait vainement de garder la tête or de l'eau. Le réceptacle tentait alors de rejoindre son coéquipier quand il remarqua l'énorme tronc d'arbre qui fonçait droit sur le brun heurtant ce dernier à la nuque.

il vu avec angoisse le dessinateur sombrer dans les ténèbres du torrent.

Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'une sourde peur traversait tout son corps. Il plongea pour récupérer le garçon de la racine qui flottait entre deux eau semblant avoir été assommer sous le choc. Il l'agrippa et le tira à la surface avant de nager vers les arbre de la berge pour y attraper une branche. Il y hissa son équipier avant de s'y hisser lui même. Saï toussait, recrachant toute l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

-"Il ne faut pas rester là..." L'avertit le renardeau.

Le dessinateur hocha le tête positivement mais était incapable de bouger.

Il avait mal à la tête et très froid.

Tout ses membres tremblaient.

Voyant que le brun était incapable de bouger seul, le blond lui prit le bras pour le faire passer autour de ses épaules alors qu'il lui agrippait la taille avec son bras libres pour le soulever. Il faut surpris par le poids si faible le l'autre. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il soit si léger.

-"il faut trouver un abri..." Dit le réceptacle

Le garçon de la racine se contenta à nouveau d' hocher la tête positivement, claquant les dents.

Naruto lui jeta un regard inquiet.

Il était visiblement en hypothermie et rien ne s'arrangerait si ils restaient là.

Soutenant toujours Saï, il se dirigea vers les hauteurs où il trouva un grotte. Un fois à l'intérieur, il fit s'assoir le brun à terre et tenta de faire du feu.

Hélas, le bois, étant trempé, était imbrulée.

Le blond pesta et revint s'assoir à coter de son compagnon qui dodelinait de la tête, ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Le réceptacle lui prit alors les épaules et le secoua.

-"HE! SAÏ! Déconne pas vieux! Il ne faut pas que tu dormes!" S'écria-t'il

-"Pourquoi? Je suis fatigué... Il fait si froid..." Murmura l'autre en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

-"Tu es en hypothermie, si tu dors, tu va mourir... Reste éveiller..." conseilla le renardeau.

-"Je suis fatigué... J'ai sommeil..." Souffla le dessinateur, ses yeux se fermant à nouveau.

-"Non..." Gémit le réceptacle

Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, mais il fallait absolument réchauffer le brun.

Il attira alors Saï contre lui dans ses bras.

Il frissonna quand il quand il sentit la peau glacée de son coéquipier contre la sienne.

Il avait vraiment froid il devait à tout prix le réchauffer...

Il resserra sa prise autour du dessinateur tentant de lui communiquer toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait.

Lui, il ne risquait pas l'hypothermie, Kyubi y veillerait.

Comme quoi, parfois c'est pratique d'avoir un démon en soi.

Au bout de quelque minute, le garçon de la racine ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait agréablement chaud et n'avait vraiment aucune envie de bouger.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans les bras du blond et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement.

Parfaitement réveiller, il n'osa pas bouger de peur que le porteur de Kyubi ne s'écarte. Les yeux grand ouvert, il pouvait sentir la douce odeur des cheveux de l'hôte du démon renard...

Un léger parfum de chèvrefeuille...

C'était agréable...

Très agréable...

Et si tentant aussi...

Sans trop réfléchir, il se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de Naruto, enfuyant un peu plus son visage dans son cou. Ce dernier se raidit légèrement.

-"Saï-kun?" Fit-il crispé.

-"Mmmm..." Fut la réponse de l'interpeller.

-"Il faut pas faire ça." Dit le blond

Le brun s'écarta légèrement pour lever les yeux vers lui pour le dévisager d'un air intriguer.

-"Pourquoi? Je suis bien là..." Dit-il

-"Comment ça tu es bien?" S'étonna le réceptacle.

-"Je ne sais pas... C'est difficile à expliquer, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir les bons mots. J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite, mais c'est agréable et puis j'ai chaud ici. Je comprend pas ce que j'ai." Expliqua le dessinateur en portant la main à son cœur.

Le renardeau haussa les sourcilles avant de les froncer et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-"Je me sens bizarre ces derniers temps... J'ai envie de rire et de sourire quand tu es là avec moi... Mais dés que tu es triste, mon cœur se sert et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer... Le pire, c'est quand je te regarde partir, parce que j'ai chaque fois peur que tu ne reviennes jamais et ça me fait mal... Je sais que je ne devrais rien ressentir.. C'est ce qu'on m'a appris, mais je n'y arrive pas avec toi... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai." Continua Saï

Il avait baisse la tête pour que Naruto ne voit pas ses yeux, mais le blond pouvait clairement voir les larmes coulées sur la peau si blanche du brun.

Le renardeau ferma la bouche et resta silencieux pendant de longue seconde, pesant le pour et le contre.

Il avait du falloir un grand courage au dessinateur pour avouer ça.

Il semblait si sincère qu'il en était presque émouvant...

Lentement le réceptacle posa sa main sur la poitrine du dessinateur à la hauteur du cœur. Il sentit clairement ce dernier s'accélérer à ce simple contact alors que le brun relevait les yeux vers lui.

Ils brillaient comme jamais.

-"moi, je sais ce que tu as Saï..." dit l'Uzumaki

Il se pencha vers le visage de son coéquipier.

Il avait pris sa décision...

Il le regretterait peut être plus tard, mais, comme le disait l'ermite pas net:«ça ne servait à rien de vivre dans les erreurs et les regrets du passé».

Pourquoi ne pas recommencer comme ça?

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du garçon de la racine.

Ce dernier cru à se moment qu'il allait défaillir tant son cœur battait vite et fort dans sa poitrine et ses tempes.

Cependant, il ne s'écarta pas, fermant lentement les yeux. Quand le porteur de Kyubi s'écarta, il ne bougea pas savourant encore le contact.

-"Ce que tu as, c'est que tu es amoureux, Saï..." Souffla l'hôte du démon renard.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux croisant le regard brulant de Naruto. Il sentit un brutal bouffée de chaleur alors que ses joue prenait un jolie couleur rouge.

-"Et toi, Naruto? Tu es amoureux?" demanda-t'il.

-"J'ai cru que je ne le serait plus jamais... Mais je le suis à nouveau..." répondit le blond.

-"Ha bon? De qui?" demanda le brun.

Le renardeau éclata de rire et sera le dessinnateur un peu plus contre lui avant de poser un furtif baisser sur ses lèvres.

-"Arrête de poser de question stupide... Je t'aime Saï..." soufla-t'il

Cette dernière phrase arracha un frisson de bien être au garçon de la racine qui se blottit alors un peu plus dans les bras du réceptacle. C'était une phrase si simple et si douce à la fois.

Décidément, cette mission banal se l'était pas tellement que ça finalement.

Sasuke relit le nouveau chapitre, hésite, le relit à nouveau: Mais c'est quoi cette merde!

moi: J'avoue, j'ai honte... c'est trop guimauve... mais ça s'empire après

Saï: moi, je trouve ça kawaï

Naruto: si je comprend bien, je suis avec Saï maintenant... Je préfère Sasuke ou Itachi...

Sasuke: Quoi! Mon frère! Mais t'es malade! C'est un psychopathe!

Naruto: pas plus que toi...

Sakura: Pourquoi je suis avec Lee? il es moche...

Saï: pas plus que toi... boudin

Saï fait un vol planer suite au coup de poing de Sakura.

Orochimaru: j'apparais quand dans cette fic?

moi: plus tard... en attendant... Review? S'il vous plait...


	3. Parfum d'amour

chapitre 3: parfum d'amour

Le matin quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient toujours serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée.

Il n'en restait qu'un petite pluie fine.

Il ne s'était rien passé de physique entre eux, ils n'avaient fait que dormir, se gavant de la simple présence silencieuse de l'autre près de soi.

Pourtant, ils se sentaient déjà différent, comme plus léger...

Plus libre...

Ils se sentaient bien grâce à cette douce chaleur qui enveloppait leur cœur comme plus reposer que jamais.

D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto n'avait pas rêvé de Sasuke et pleuré dans son sommeil.

Peut être que Saï était celui qu'il lui fallait pour lui réapprendre à vivre et à aimer.

Il regarda le brun se lever et s'étirer, détaillant les membres fins du dessinateur.

Ses muscles qui dansaient sensuellement sous sa peau blanche...

Les cheveux et les yeux noir que formaient in contraste saisissant avec sa peau...

Il mourait d'envie de se lever et de retirer les vêtements encombrant du brun.

Ce dernier lui jeta avant de sourire,amuser, ignorant tout des pensées lubriques qui venaient de traverser la tête du blond.

-"Qu'est ce que tu regardes?" Demanda-t-il

-"Hooligan... Rien..." Répondit le réceptacle d'un air innocent.

Le garçon de la racine n'était pas du tout convaincu par cette réponse. Il senti soudain les bras du réceptacle se refermer autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux quand il senti les lèvres du renardeau sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson. Il pausa les mains sur celle de l'hôte de Kyubi.

-"On devrait y aller, si non, Sakura-chan va nous tuer parce qu'elle s'est inquiétée pour nous." Dit-il

Naruto s'écarta en faisant la moue pesant le pour et le contre.

En effet, ce serait plus sage de rejoindre Yamato et Sakura, si non la jeune fila allait leurs défoncer la tête à coup sur.

-"Oui... tu as raison..." Jugea-t-il finalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontaient la rivière.

Les flots s'étaient un peu calmé, même si le niveau état toujours aussi élevé.

Les corps de plusieurs ouvriers avec qui ils avaient entasser les sac ce sable flottaient encore de l'eau sale et boueuse.

Ils avaient tous sympathisé avec Naruto et le blond semblait en être démoraliser. L'eau charriait encore de grosses branches et des cadavres d'animaux.

Aucun des deux shinobi ne parlaient, contemplant les résultats de la colère de la nature.

-"NARUTO-KUN! SAÏ-KUN!" Entendirent-il.

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers Sakura et Yamato qui arrivaient à leur hauteur.

-"Vous allez bien?" demanda la rose.

Le deux garçon échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire d'un air complice.

-"Tout va bien..." Répondit Saï.

-"Tout va très bien..." Approuva Naruto.

Sakura haussa les sourcilles, intriguée, alors que Yamato souriait d'un air amusé.

-"Alors, ça y est... Vous êtes enfin ensemble..." Dit-il

-"Comment ça enfin?" Fit Sakura.

-"C'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Ne me dit pas que tu n'a rien remarquer." S'étonna L'ex-anbu.

-"Ce doit être à cause de son amour débordant pour gros sourcilles..." Jugea Naruto

-"L'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu..." Ajouta Saï

-"MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI!" s'écria la jeune fille.

Le dessinateur et le réceptacle éclatèrent de rire en faisant mine de se protéger alors que la jeune fille faisait semblait de les frapper. Yamato rit en les regardant faire. ils jouèrent comme ça quelque seconde avant de redevenir sérieux.

-"On fait quoi maintenant?" demanda Naruto.

-"Vu ce qui s'est passé, on peut dire que la mission est un échec." Jugea Yamato.

-"Mamie Tsunade ne va pas être contente." Soupira le blond.

-"Même le meilleur des ninjas ne peut rien face aux éléments déchainés."fit l'adulte.

-"On rentre alors?" Demanda Saï

-"Oui et j'irais faire le rapport de Stunade-sama, comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer." Annonça le ninja au bois.

-"Dés qu'on rentre, je vais manger des Ramens chez Ichiraku avec Saï! Annonça le renardeau.

-"Et moi?" fit Sakura.

-"J'préfère manger avec Saï..." répondit le réceptacle.

-"HEIN! ET POURQUOI CA! JE SUIS PLUS ASSEZ BIEN POUR TOI, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" hurla la jeune fille.

-"Non... Bien sur que non, Sakura-chan, mais... Tu vois, j'ai envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec Saï..." Répondit le réceptacle.

-"Pffff..." Fit la jeune fille.

Ils reprirent la route après avoir récupérer leurs affaires. Ils mirent plusieurs jours pour revenir. L'humeur était joyeuse et décontractée. Naruto souriait beaucoup. Pas son habituelle sourire de face qu'il avait adopté depuis le départ de Sasuke. Sakura se sentait soulagée de le voir ainsi et était secrètement reconnaissante à Saï pour ce qu'il faisait pour le blond.

Cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui...

Et puis... Saï était quand même moins froid et méprisant que Sasuke.

Certes, il était maladroit dans ses relations humaines, mais il semblait attentionné et plein de bonne volonté.

L'idéal pour rouvrir le cœur de son meilleur ami.

Le retour vers Konoha leur sembla passer en un éclair et le village de le feuille les accueillit plus rayonnant que jamais dans le ciel rougissant sous le soleil couchant.

-"Bon... Je vais faire mon rapport. Je vous laisse la journée de demain libre pour vous reposer, mais soyez en forme pour l'entrainement d'après demain." les avertit Yamato avant de partir.

Les trois jeunes se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

-"Bon bin... Nous, il y a des Ramens qui nous attendent chez Ichiraku... Pas vrai Saï?" Annonça Naruto.

-"Haï!" Approuva l'interpellé.

-"vous êtes sur que vous voulez pas que je viennes avec vous?" insista Sakura

-"Sakura... On t'aime bien, mais... On voudrait faire ça en amoureux... Tu ne va tenir la chandelle si tu viens et te connaissant comme je te connais, ça va vite, t'ennuyer... Et tu va partir en râlant." Répondit le blond.

-"J'ai lu dans un livre que..." Commença Saï

-"Lâche nous avec tes livres!" Répliquèrent ses deux coéquipiers.

-"Désoler..." S'excusa le dessinateur.

-"Tiens, Sakura, Tu pourrais aller voir Gros-Sourciles..." Proposa le renardeau.

-"Naruto-Kun... Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce surnom débile?" Demanda la rose d'un air menaçant.

-"Heu... De ne plus l'utiliser?Non?" répondit le réceptacle.

-"ALORS POURQUOI TU APPELLES TOUJOURS MON LEE-CHOUNET D'AMOUR COMME CA!" Rugit la jeune fille en tabassant l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Sakura-chan... Arrête! Tu vas le tuer!" Tenta de la calmer le dessinateur.

-"On est à peine rentrer de 5 minutes qu'il m'oblige déjà à le martyriser, c'est de SA faute, pas de la mienne!" répondit la jeune fille.

Le garçon de la racine se garda bien de contre dire le bonbon à la fraise et aida son blond à se relever.

-" Si non, c'est vrai, je pourrais aller voir Lee-chounet... ça lui fera surement plaisir de me voir... Oui, c'est une idée merveilleuse..." réfléchit la jeune Haruno à haute voix

Elle se tourna brusquement vers les deux garçon en souriant d'un air radieux.

-"A demain!" s'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Les deux autres la regardèrent partir un moment sans rien dire.

-"Il y a des moments, je me demande si elle n'a pas une double personnalité..." Fit Saï

-"Va savoir... C'est la disciple de mamie Tsunade alors plus rien ne m'étonne..." Répondit Naruto

-"On fait quoi maintenant?" demanda le dessinateur.

-"On va chez Ichiraku!" S'écria joyeusement le blond.

En chemin, il croisèrent Ino qui tentait de remonter le moral de Chôji qui venait de se prendre un râteau avec une fille.

Un peu plus loin, ils discutèrent avec Kiba. Ce dernier jetait fréquemment un regarde ennuyer à Shino qui récoltait des insectes près d'eux sans leur prêter attention.

Kiba et Shino...

Un des couple mythique de Konoha.

Ils passaient leur temps s'engueuler, se séparer et se remettre ensemble, mais au final, ils s'adoraient et finissaient par se réconcilier.

Ils finirent par arriver enfin à l'échoppe de Ramens pour le plus grand plaisir d'un certain blond commencèrent à manger de bon cœur sous le regard conciliant du patron et de sa fille.

-"Et bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir manger d'un si bon appétit, mon petit Naruto-chan..." fit le vieil homme après le troisième bol engloutit par le renardeau.

-"C'est vrai... ces derniers temps, tu ne mangeais pas grand chose... On commençait à s'inquiéter... On a même cru que tu étais malade..." Ajouta sa fille en souriant joyeusement.

-"C'est qu'on a eut un mission fatiguant et on a besoin de force! Encore un, s'iou plait!" Répondit le réceptacle en tendant à nouveau son bol

Saï posa ses yeux sur son Uzumaki, puis sur son bol, puis sur le patron puis à nouveau sur son bol avant de le tendre.

-"Je pourrais aussi en ravoir?" Demanda-t-il

Le tenancier lui jeta un regard interloquer avant de sourire en prenant le récipient.

-"Hé bien... On dirait que l'appétit est contagieux aujourd'hui..." Jugea-t-il.

-"Saï et moi, on a décidé de tout partager... " Avertit alors l'hôte de Kyubi.

Le patron et sa fille posèrent leur regard sur lui puis sur Saï avant de revenir sur lui.

-"VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE! MAIS C'EST MAGNIFIQUE! VOUS FORMEZ UN SI BEAU COUPLE! VOUS ËTES TROP TROP KAWAÏ! S'écria la fille du patron.

-"POUR FÊTER CA COMME IL SE DOIT? C'EST LA MAISON QUI OFFRE CETTE FOIS!" Fit son père.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Naruto en prenant un air complice.

-"Celui là, si tu veux mon avis, fiston, il est beaucoup mieux que ton Uchiwa d'ex petit ami." Dit-il

-"On pourrait avoir 2 bols de Ramens?" Demanda soudain une voix trainant.

Ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers les deux nouveaux clients qui venait d'arriver et qui n'était autre que la magnificime (comment ça! Pas dans le dictionnaire!) Gaara et son frère, Kankuro.

-"Hé! Gaara-kun! Qu'est ce que grand Kazekage fait ici, dans un petit resto de Ramens de Konoha? Tu ne devrais pas être à Suna?" demandant joyeusement Naruto en souriant à son ami.

-"C'est ici qu'ils vendent les meilleurs Ramens..." Répondit le rouquin.

-"Temari se marie demain." Ajouta son frangin.

-"Ha bon? c'est cool... Avec Shikamaru?" fit le blond.

-"Mais non... Avec Sakura, mais bien sur avec Shikamaru, imbécile! c'est son petit ami!" Répliqua le marionnettiste.

-"Tu as l'air en forme, Naruto-kun..." Jugea son cadet.

-"OUAIS! Je pète la forme!" s'écria le renardeau.

-"sauf que tu n'es pas Hokage..." Rappela sournoisement Kankuro

-"Ouais... Bin, un jour, je le serai et je serai même le plus fort de tout les Hokage!" s'exclama le réceptacle.

Saï pouffa légèrement à cette réplique bien connue et typique de l'hôte de Kyubi, ce qui attire sur lui l'attention des 2 ninjas de Suna.

-"HOOOoooo... mais tu es accompagné... Et qui est cette sublime et charmante créature qui te tiens compagnie?" Demanda le ninja aux marionnettes.

-"Lui c'est Saï et c'est pas touche! C'est à moi!" Répondit Naruto en refermant ses bras autour de son dessinateur favori.

Il jeta un regard menaçant à l'autre shinobi qui haussa un sourcile, un sourire amuser aux lèvres.

-"Serais-tu un peu possessif et jaloux, Naruto-kun?" demanda-t-il.

-"Kankuro... Tais toi et mange..." fit la voix froide et trainante de Gaara.

L'ainé se tourna vers son cadet dont les yeux était plonger dans le bol fumant qu'on venait de leur servir. Il marmonna quelque chose incompréhensible à propos d'un sale-gamin-insupportable-qui-ce-la-pétait-trop-tout-ça-parce-c-il-était-Kamikaze et s'assit à coter de son frère.

Un silence religieux s'installa entre eux pendant de longue seconde,savourant ce plat merveilleux que sont les Ramens d'Ichiraku (garanti 100% naturel... Oui, je suis sponsoriser par les Ramens Ichiraku et alors?).

-"Toujours aussi loquasse..." commenta soudain Naruto après ce long silence.

-"On mange et quand on mange, on se tait!" Répliqua Kankuro.

-"Naruto ne sais pas se taire..." Commenta Saï.

-"Saï! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! C'est même pas vrai!' S'écria le blond sous l'éclat de rire du marionnettiste.

-"La remarque est très pertinente, ça te correspond parfaitement bien... Il a tout compris ton mec!" Fit ce dernier entre deux fou-rire.

-"Mais heu..." Pleurnicha le réceptacle en fessant la moue.

-"Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble..." Commenta soudain Gaara.

-"Qui ça?" Demanda son frère

-"Naruto et son ami." Répondit la cadet.

-"C'est pas de ça qu'on cause!" s'écriât l'ainé.

-"C'est de quoi alors? et puis, apprends à parler correctement, tu me fais honte." rétorqua le Kazekage.

-"Tu m'énerves!" s'exclama le ninja aux marionnette

-"..." Fut la seul réponse du rouquin

-"Il faut toujours que tu me critiques et que tu me donnes des ordre! Y en a marre!" Rouspéta Kankuro

-"Mange, ça va être froid..." répondit Gaara

-"... Tu vas me rendre dingue!" Fit son frère ainé en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Naruto éclata de rire devant cette scène. Surpris, Saï tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui.

-"On dirait un vieux couple..." Expliqua le blond.

Il posa les yeux sur le roux.

Il savait grâce aux lettres qu'ils s'envoyait que ce dernier avaient des sentiments pour son frère.

Des sentiments qui allaient bien plus loin que le simple amour fraternel. D'ailleurs, vu le regard que le marionnettiste jetait fréquemment à son cadet, il y avait fort à parier que ces sentiments étaient partager.

Mais ils étaient frères et Gaara était Kazekage.

Les responsabiliser de sa fonction et le besoin de préserver sa réputation empêchaient ce dernier d'exprimer et de vivre pleinement son amour.

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit du renardeau.

Ils ne pouvait pas s'aimer librement à Suna, mais ici à Konoha, c'était différent...

-"Hé! Gaara!" Appela le réceptacle.

L'interpeller tourna ses yeux vers lui, intriguer.

-"On n'est pas à Suna, ici, c'est Konoha... Et a Konoha, Kankuro et toi, vous êtes des ninjas comme les autres..." dit le blond en souriant

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux dans une expression de surprise alors qu'un sourire flamboyant illuminait le visage de l'hôte de Kyubi, fier de lui.

Les lèvres fine du Kazekage s étirèrent alors dans un fin sourire quand il compris où son ami voulait en venir.

Il se pencha alors sournoisement vers son frère pour déposer un baisser dans le cou de se denier.

Le marionnettiste sursauta, ferma un instant les yeux en se mordant les lèvres avant de tourner un regard surpris et interrogatif sur son cadet. Le plus jeune garda les yeux baisser, ses joue ayant pris une jolie teinte rouge qui rappelait ses cheveux. (trop mimi, j'ai pas pu résister...). Kankuro sourit doucement, une lueur perverse dans le fond du regard avant de ses pencher vers son cadet pour déposer un doux baisser sur le front de son petit frère, là ou était tatoué le symbole amour, arrachant un frisson au jeune garçon. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, les yeux brillant avant de retourner à leur bol respectif.

Ils se quittèrent quelque instant plus tard, après la 5ème portion de Naruto.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, ils avaient beaucoup rit.

Tous.

Même Gaara.

Un sorte de petit gloussement agréable et discret qui avait fait fondre plus d'un fois le pauvres Kankuro, accrochant un sourire attendrit et rêveur sur son visage.

Naruto et Saï saluèrent les deux shinobi de Suna avant de les regarder s'éloigner, se murmurant des paroles que seul des deux garçons du pays du sable pouvait entendre.

Ils marchèrent quelque minutes l'un à coter de l'autre en silence.

Les yeux du dessinateur se posait souvent sur le main du renardeau. Il avait envie de prendre celle du blond, mais il ignorait si il avait le droit de le faire. Il finit pas céder à cette tentation et glissa sa main dans celle du blond. Ce dernier sourit et laissa ses doigts enlacés ceux du brun.

Il croisèrent d'autres couples, comme les deux fiancer de Suna et Konoha, Shikamaru et Temari blotti l'un contre l'autre, leur regard perdu dans la voute céleste étoilée des constellation, leur esprit tourner vers leurs projets d'avenir.

Il y eut aussi Neji et Tenten qui se bécotait dans un coin sombre.

Ils rencontrèrent même Iruka qui attendait devant le cinéma et qui semblait de plus en plus impatient.

-"Hé! Iruka-senseï!"S'écria Naruto.

-"Tiens... Naruto-chan... " Fit son tuteur.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faite là?" Demanda le blond.

-"J'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un mais ce quelqu'un est en retard... Encore..." Soupire le jeune professeur.

-"Si c'est un rendez-vous amoureux et que cette personne n'est pas à l'heure, c'est qu'elle vous mérite pas, Iruka-senseï." rétorqua le renardeau.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux de son protéger qu'il considérait comme son fils avant de remarquer la présence de Saï et sa main dans celle du réceptacle.

-"Toi aussi tu es accompagné à ce que je vois." Dit-il

-"Il s'appelle Saï, on est dans la même équipe." Répondit l'Uzumaki

-"Salut..." Fit Saï en souriant.

-"Enchanter de faire ta connaissance, Saï-san." Dit l'adulte en tendant la main au dessinateur.

Le dessinateur lâchant la main de son blond pour serrer celle qu'on lui tendait en souriant.

Il avait déjà entendu parler d'Iruka par le renardeau et savait donc qu'il sagissait de son tuteur.

Un "pouf" attira leur attention sur Kakashi qui venait d'apparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

-"Yo! Iruka... Désole de re... Tiens... Naruto-kun, tu es là aussi?" Fit l'épouvantail.

-"Kakashi-senseï? C'est vous qui..." Commença l'hôte de Kyubi.

-"C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrive! Tu as 3 heures de retard!" S'emporta Iruka, interrompant le porteur du démon renard.

-"Mais, mamour... Je me suis perdu en route... Et puis, il y avait cette petit vielle dame qui avait besoin d'aide pour ses courses et..." Voulu plaider le ninja copieur.

-"C'est toujours la même chose avec toi! Tu n'essaye même pas de faire un effort! Si ça continue, ça va jamais marcher entre nous!" Rétorqua le professeur d'académie en croisant les bras en jetant un regard courroucé à l'autre adulte.

-"Je suis désolé, mamour..." Fit l'argenter en prenant un air de chien battu.

L'autre lui jeta un regard de longues secondes se succédèrent avant qu'il ne décroise les bras en soupirant d'un air agacer avant de sourire comme lui seul savait le faire.

Un sourire tendre et doux.

-"Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à ce regard là..." Dit-il sa voix radoucie comme par magie.

-"Tu sais que je t'aime, mon amour..." Répondit Kakashi, un sourire triomphant sous son masque.

-"Iruka-senseï! Kakashi-senseï! Vous êtes ensemble!" S'écria Naruto se demandant si il n'était pas victime d'hallucination.

-"Qu'est ce que tu crois, Naruto-kun. Nous aussi, nous avons une vie à coter des missions et des entrainements..." Répondit l'épouvantail.

-"C'est pas ça... Mais j'avais toujours cru que vous étiez hétéro, Kakashi-senseï..." répondit le blond perplexe.

-"Ma vie sexuelle ne t'intéresse pas..." Retoqua le ninja copieur.

Sans un mot de plus, Kakashi attrapa le bras d'Iruka et l'entraina vers l'intérieur du cinéma, plantant les deux jeunes garçons sur place en plein milieu de la rue. La main de Naruto vient alors récupérer la main de Saï et ils repaire leur ballade jusqu'à l'appartement de l'Uzumaki.

-"Voilà, c'est ici que je vis..." annonça le réceptacle devant sa porte.

Ils aurait tout deux voulu que cette promenade dure un peu plus longtemps.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvé, ils rechignaient à se séparer, mais dehors, il commençait à faire froid.

-"On va devoir rentrer chaqu'un chez toi..." Soupira Saï à contre cœur.

-"Cela dépend... Tu veux entrer? Je peux t'offrir un café." Proposa le renardeau.

Le dessinateur sourit alors que le blond ouvrait la porte de son appartement pour les faire entrer. Il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui aussi tôt. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il respirait le parfum de l'amour.

Shikamaru: pourquoi tu as mis cette fic dans drama/tragedy? ça ressemble plus à de la romance...

Moi: Parce que c'est que le début... Naruto va tomber de haut... de très haut...

Naruto: Merde... Je croyait que celle-ci serait gentille avec moi...

Itachi: Il faut pas trop rêver...

Sakura: j'ai l'air d'une brute dans ce chapitre...

Fantôme de Sasori: pourquoi? c'est pas le cas habituellement?

Orochimaru: Je suis toujours pas apparu...

Moi: t'inquiète Orochi... Tu va adorer le rôle que je t'ai donné.

Orochimaru, pas du tout convaincu: C'est ça...

Gaara: Pourquoi je sorts avec mon frère? l'inceste tu connais?

Moi, sourire sadique: Oui! Oui! bien sur...

Kankuro: Je sens qu'elle va nous mettre du lemon...

Moi: bien sur... C'est dans le prochain chapitre...

Sasuke: Ne laissez pas de review à cette folle furieuse pitier!

Moi: Je m'en fous, je continuerai à publier mes chapitres quand même de tout façon... Très cher lecteur, à la prochaine et merci pour les review déjà reçu.


	4. caresse dans un appartement

Chapitre 4: Caresse dans un appartement

Saï suivit Naruto dans le petit appartement de ce dernier.

Il laissa leurs souliers à l'entrée alors que le blond ne n'allume la lumière. Les lieux s'organisait autour d'un pièce principale: Un salon-cuisine qui donnait accès à une petite salle de bain et à une chambres, dont les porte était fermée. La fenêtre du salon donnait sur les portraits de pierre des Hokages.

C'était petit...

mais fonctionnel et douillet.

Quelques photos trainaient sur les meubles présent, représentait le réceptacle plus jeune avec son équipe, du temps de Sasuke, d'autre avec le sannin Jiraya et encore d'autre, plus récente, le représentant avec sa nouvelle équipe.

Saï s'en approcha alors que le maitre des lieux se dirigeait vers le coin cuisine.

-"Installe toi... Fait comme chez toi. Iruka-senseï habite l'appartement d'à coter, mais comme il est sorti avec Kakashi-senseï, ça ne devrait pas déranger beaucoup de monde..." Informa le blond en ouvrant une armoire.

Le dessinateur posa son sac à dos à terre à coter de celui du maitre des lieux près du meuble aux photos.

L'un d'elle attira particulièrement son attention.

Elle les représentait, la nouvelle équipe 7. Yamato souriait alors que Sakura et Naruto jetait un regard foudroyant sur une Saï souriant.

Le garçon de la racine sourit doucement.

C'était au début, quand ils ne se connaissaient pas encore aussi bien.

Il reposa la photo avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre et de regarder son propre reflet dans la vitre sans prêter plus attention au paysage nocturne qui se trouvait derrière.

Il posa ensuite son attention sur le reflet de Naruto qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il sourit en regardant le blond sortir les tasses, pendant que l'eau chauffait. Il poussa un soupire avant d'enfin admirer la vue de nuit.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent en silence uniquement perturber par le sifflement de la bouloir qui finit par se taire suivit de peut pas les pas feutrer du renardeau sur la moquette.

-"Ton thé..." L'avertit du réceptacle en tendant un des tasses qu'il avait dans les mains.

Ils burent un gorgée en silence l'un à coter de l'autre en admirant le paysage nocturne du village de la feuille plongé dans son profond sommeil. Il échangèrent un regard avant que le brun ne détourne le sien en rougissant sous le regard brulant du blond.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là?

Dans l'appartement de l'hôte du démon renard...

La personne qu'il était censé surveiller.

Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui et faire son rapport à Danzo ou n'importe qui de la racine...

Mais non...

Il avait voulu laisser ses envies dictées sa conduite...

Or, là, il se sentait vulnérable...

La situation lui échappait.

Il sentit qu'on lui retirait sa tasse de thé des mains. Il tourna alors les yeux se noyant dans l'azur de ceux du réceptacle, oubliant tout le reste comme si ça avait été aspirer par un trou noir sorti de nul part.

Il n'y avait que lui et Naruto.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un baiser chaste aussi doux qu'une aile de papillon.

Celui qui suivit était plus passionner alors que le bras du brun passait atour du coup du blond et que ceux du renardeau se glissait autour de la taille du dessinateur, s'attirant l'un contre l'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils gardèrent les yeux fermer. Ils sentaient la respiration de l'autre sur leur peau, cela leur suffisait. La main fraiche du garçon de la racine vint alors caresser la joue bronzé du porteur de Kyubi.

La langue de l'hôte du démon renard passa doucement sur les lèvres de l'autre, quémandant tendrement le passage qui lui fut accorder, rejoignant sa jumelle pour une valse passionnée.

Un des mains de Naruto vint alors s'égarer sur le ventre de son compagnon, lui arrachant un frisson, faisant sourire le bond. Sans rompre leur baisser, il délaissa un instant le corps de son camarade pour se débarrasser de sa veste qui finit sa soirée au sol avant de revenir au brun semblait s'accrocher à lui. Il abandonna finalement les lèvres de Saï, pour s'attarder sur son cou, arrachant un nouveau frisson à la pauvre victime.

-"Naruto..." Gémit le dessinateur.

-"Chuuut..." Fit le renardeau en relevant la tête.

Il posa délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres de son coéquipier avant d'un déposer un léger et doux baiser. Le brun tenta de retenir les lèvres du blond mais elles glissaient déjà vers son cou.

-"Tu réfléchis trop..." Souffla le réceptacle

Il reprit alors son exploration du cou de son partenaire alors que ses mains partaient à découverte du corps de porcelaine du garçon de la racine. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres mais ne put retenir un gémissement, ses joue devenue soudain rouge alors qu'un douce chaleur montait dans son bas ventre.

Il se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de situation et en vain à la conclusion que le plus simple était sans doute d'imiter l'autre.

Il glissa alors ses mains sous le T-shirt du réceptacle, effleurant la peau douce et brulante de se dernier.

Ses caresse étaient maladroite, manquant clairement d'expérience, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Naruto d'un fait évident.

Pour Saï, c'était la première fois...

Il devait aller doucement pour lui laisser le temps d'apprécier le moment et les caresse et ne surtout pas le forcer.

Le mieux étaient peut-être de lui laisser prendre initiative au début...

De le laisser avancer à son découvrir et s'habituer à toute ses sensation nouvelle afin que ça lui ça, à lui aussi, agréable.

Ce pendant, rapidement, le dessus du blond devint trop encombrant au goût du brun.

Il le lui enleva avant de laisser le réceptacle faire de même avec le sien.

Ils s'étaient déjà vu nu, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvait aussi proche.

Leurs lèvres ses rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un langoureux baiser passionné qui n'avait plus rien de chaste alors que le renardeau guidait son équipier vers la chambre et le lit où il le fit basculer avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Une main parcourant son torse et son ventre descendant toujours plus bas, dans des caresse plus en plus osée. La bouche du porteur de Kyubi dérapa alors sur le cou avant de s'aventurer sur le torse de son équipier, arrachant à se dernier un gémissement.

Saï avait les yeux clos sentant une agréable chaleur monter en lui en même temps qu'un pression dans le bas ventre.

Il ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait...

Il n'arrivait pas à définir si s'était agréable ou douloureux.

Il n'était sur que d'une chose.

C'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto arrête...

Surtout pas.

Le réceptacle prit son temps pour se débarrasser du bas de son compagnon avec une lenteur insupportable.

Le dessinateur se crispa légèrement en gémissant faiblement quand il frôla l'entre-jambe. Le renardeau leva les yeux pour juger de l'effet qu'il avait sur son compagnon.

Satisfait, un sourire pervers vint étire ses lèvres.

Décidément, il avait vraiment bien fait de suivre Jiraya. L'ermite pas net lui avait appris plein de chose et pas que du jutsu.

Il caressa le sexe du brun alors que sa bouche remontait pour venir lécher le nombril du garçon de la racine.

Sous lui, l'autre gesticulait faiblement, le souffle court, les mains crispée sur les draps, totalement abandonner ses sensation inédite.

A genoux devant son partenaire, le réceptacle utilisa sa main libres pour continuer à caresser les corps de l'autre, dessinant des spirale imaginaire. Il redescendit plus bas déposant de légers baissés sur le ventre de son coéquipier avant de venir embrasse le sexe maintenant bien dresser de son camarade, arrachant un gémissement un peu plus fort à se dernier.

Par pur plaisir et par pur sadisme, le porteur de Kyubi continua à agréablement torturer sa pauvres victime consentante.

Saï posa alors sa mains sur la tête de Naruto, tentant de le repousser pour qu'il arrête de son jeux pervers, mais son bras manquait de conviction.

Le blond l'ignora pour avaler le membres du brun.

Ce dernier se cambra en gémissant d'un plaisir nouveau pour lui. Il commença à faire jouer ses lèvres et sa langue sur son compagnon en lui pétrissant délicatement les fesses avant de le préparer à la futur pénétration en glissant 2 doigts dans son intimité.

Le garçon de la racine se raidit légèrement à cette intrusion mais se laissa faire, le souffle de plus en plus court.

Quand il jugea l'autre prêt, le renardeau ôta son propre pantalon avant de remonter les jambe de son coéquipier sur ses épaules. Saï se raidit à nouveau en sentant le membre dur et gonfler du blond entre ses fesse.

Cela n'échappa bien sur pas à Naruto.

Saï était terrifier, même si il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

Il avait peur de décevoir l'Uzumaki, de briser tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux...

Tout était si nouveau pour lui.

-"Saï..."Entendit-il.

L'interpeller tourna un regard tétanisé vers le renardeau, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-"Si tu ne veux pas, on arrête..." Souffla ce dernier, la voix rendue rauque par le désir et l'excitation.

-"Non... Continue..." Soupira le brun.

L'hôte du démon renard sourit légèrement avant d'entrer en lui.

Malgré toute la douceur dont il faisait preuve envers lui, son amant ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Le réceptacle se figea, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence en lui avant de s'enfoncer encore, laissant chaque fois la douleur de son partenaire diminuer avant d'aller plus loin.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joue du garçon de la racine.

Oui, ça lui faisait mal, mais en même temps, sentir l'autre, l'être que l'on aime de tout son cœur en soi avait quelque chose de bon et de rassurant dans un certain sens.

C'était comme ne faire plus qu'un avec lui...

D'ailleurs la douleur commençait déjà à disparaitre remplacée par un plaisir indéfinissable alors que Naruto entamait de lents mouvements de va et vient en lui de plus en plus rapide à mesure que leur gémissement devenaient plus fort.

Tremblant, il posa la main sur la joue de l'Uzumaki.

Leur regards se croisèrent brulant d'amour et de désir. Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux, témoins mutuelle de leur passion.

Le porteur de Kyubi donna encore quelque coup de rein avant de se retirer de son amant et de se laisser tomber sur lui.

Ils reprirent leur souffle le visage perdu dans les cheveux de l'autre, comme pour se gaver du parfum de l'autre. Puis le réceptacle se redressa pour poser à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres de son brun avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

Le dessinateur vint alors se blottir contre lui en fermant les yeux alors que le renardeau refermait son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste tendre.

-"Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal?" s'inquiéta le blond.

-"Je crois que je survivrais..." répondit l'autre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, leur regard se croisèrent et ils se sourirent de ce même sourire entendu qu'on tout les amoureux et qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux.

-"Je t'aime, Naruto Uzumaki..." Murmura Saï

-"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Saï..." répondit son amant

Ils se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre en fermant les yeux, chaqu'un rêvant de l'autre et se rejoignant dans le monde des rêves.

Moi: Ça y est! Mon premier Lemon!

Sasuke: C'est pas vrai! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêché! Tu l'a fais!

Moi: Je l'ai fait! Hé! Hé!

Jiraya et Kakashi tout content: Elle l'a fait! Elle l'a fait!

Moi jetant un regard désespéré au deux pervers: ...

Orochimaru, tout triste: Je suis toujours pas apparu...

Moi: T'inquiète, Orochi-kun... Tu es dans le prochain chapitre, et des nuages sont à prévoir dans le joli ciel bleu du bonheur de notre très cher Naruto.

Itachi: Depuis quand tu fais de la météo toi?

Naruto, désespéré: pourquoi moi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

Moi: tu es le héros de la série...

Naruto: question stupide...

Deidara, le fanfiction dans les mains: Il es nul le rôle que tu me donnes! j'en veux un autre!

Moi: Nan, tu aura un meilleur rôle dans une autre fic.

les autre se ruant sur Deidara: BRULLE CETTE FIC QU'ELLE NOUS FICHE LA PAIX!

Moi: m'en fout j'ai fait plein de photocopie... Niark! Niark! Niark! Review, s'il vous plait...


	5. Projet pour le futur

Chapitre 5: Projet pour le futur

Quelque part dans le pays du son, dans un des repères d'un serpent bien connu de tous, Sasuke poussa un soupire de lassitude en relevant les yeux du rouleau qu'il était entrain d'étudier religieusement, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Orochimaru occuper à autre chose.

-"Un problème, Sasuke-kun?" Demanda ce dernier.

-"Ce baka de Naruto me manque..." Répondit l'Uchiwa.

-"Naruto? Le gamin-Kyubi?" S'étonna le sannin.

-"bin, oui... Naruto quoi..." Répondit le porteur de Sharingan.

-"Là, tu m'étonne... Je croyais qu'il t'exaspérait." Dit le plus vieux.

-"Mais c'est le cas... Seulement, on a été amant avant que je quitte Konoha."Répondit le plus jeune.

-"Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental, mon petit Sasuke-kun." Susurra le ninja aux serpents.

-"N'allez pas vos faire des films, Orochimaru-sama... C'était seulement physique, seul son corps m'intéressait chez Naruto. Ses stupides sentiments grotesques à mon égard n'ont fait que me faciliter les choses." Marmonna Sasuke.

-"Voilà qui est bien cruel... Profiter des sentiments et de la faiblesse des gens... Tu as du beaucoup t'amuser." Jugea Orochimaru.

-"Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer..." Répondit l'Uchiwa, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres aux souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait subir au blond à Konoha.

Le serpent sourit lui aussi légèrement couvant le plus jeune du regard, d'un air satisfait et amuser.

Comme il avait bien fait de choisir ce garçon...

Il avait longtemps hésiter entre le porteur du Sharingan et celui du Byakugan.

Ce jeune Neji dont le cœur avait été gonfler par le haine envers sa famille, les autres et le destin. Mais le jeune Hyuga n'avait pas eut la chance d'être le dernier de son clan, comme le jeune Uchiwa.

Au final, ça avait été une réussite total. Il avait découvert chez Sasuke la même cruauté et la même inspiration sadique que la sienne.

Leur 2 esprits malades et torturés s'accordaient à merveille.

-"Bon... Bin... En attendant, l'autre baka me manque..." Soupira le plus jeune avec une moue boudeuse que le serpent connaissait bien et à laquelle il ne pouvait résister longtemps.

-"Je pourrais le remplacer si tu veux." Proposa Orochimaru d'un air intéressé.

Cela le changerai de Kabuto et de tout ses autres sous-fifre...

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard, faisant mine de réfléchir à la proposition avant d' hocher la tête négativement.

-"Pas vraiment... Non... Orochimaru-sama... Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à vous laisser dominer que ce soit en combat ou au lit..." Finit-il par répondre.

-"Pertinente observation..." Reconnu le sannin, quoi qu'un peu déçu.

-"Je pourrait aller le chercher et vois lui imposerait votre marque à lui aussi."Proposa alors le porteur du Sharingan.

-"Qu'est ce que j'y gagne?" Demanda le serpent.

-"Un ninja de plus."Répondit l'Uchiwa.

-"Mouais... Bof... La marque va perturber le chakra du démon renard, il risque d'être incontrôlable... Trouve autre chose pour me motiver, Sasuke-kun..." Soupira l'adulte.

-"Je vous le prêterai si vous voulez." Ajouta le plus jeune.

-"Mais encore..." Insista le ninja aux serpents

-"Quoi encore?" Fit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcilles

Orochimaru se leva lentement avant de s'approcher de lui, il prit le menton du plus jeune pour lui faire relever la tête.

-"je suis sur que tu peux te montrer plus convainquant, mon petit Sasuke..." Susurra-t-il en passant le pouce sur les lèvres du porteur du Sharingan, un lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Il passa la langue avec avidité sur ses propre lèvres avant de se pencher un peu plus vers le visage de l'Uchiwa.

-"Si Naruto-kun n'est qu'un jouet pour toi, nous n'avons qu'à jouer à deux avec... " Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier.

Rien qu'en imaginant, Sasuke frissonna en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, un sourire sadique à nouveau au visage.

-"Vous proposez un truc à trois?" Demanda-t-il

-"C'est la condition pour que tu ramène ton renardeau." Répondit le serpent.

-"C'est équitable... Et il y a surement moyen de bien s'amuser..." Jugea l'Uchiwa.

-"Marcher conclus?" Demanda le sannin.

-"Marcher conclus! Je vais chercher Naruto." Répondit le plus jeune.

Orochimaru le regarda quitter la pièce en souriant d'un air amuser.

Oui, ça promettait d'être amusant...

Plus qu'avec cet imbécile de Kabuto.

Certe c'était son bras droit, mais cet idiot était amoureux de lui. Des sentiments à sens uniques bien sur, mais qui lui assurait un fidélité à toute épreuve de la part du jeune binoclard.

Il lui arrivait souvent de coucher avec lui, pour se défouler, même si ça s'apparentait plus à du viol qu'autre chose.

Les cris et les larmes de douleurs l'excitaient tellement plus que tout le reste et il pouvait se permettre cet relation violente avec l'argenter dont l'amour inconditionnel lui faisait tout pardonner.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortie du repère. Un sourire étirait les lèvres du ninja aux Sharingan.

Il allait ramener Naruto de grès ou de force avec lui.

De toute façon, le blond lui appartenait...

Kakashi rejoignit son ancienne équipe, l'équipe 7 qui entrainait leur coordination sous l'œil attentif de Yamato.

Ils formaient une très bonne équipe tout les trois, maintenant.

Il était plus lier que jamais il ne l'avait été du temps de Sasuke.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent le ninja copieur les trois jeunes ninjas se figèrent. Leur senseï se tourna alors vers lui alors que les 3 autres se regroupait pour discuter.

-"Hnnn... On dirait qu'il s'accorde beaucoup mieux maintenant..."Jugea l'épouvantail en se mettant à la hauteur de son collège de l'Anbu.

-"C'est vrai qu'il ont fait beaucoup de progrès... surtout Saï et Naruto. Ils sont complémentaire... L'un est spécialiste dans le combat à distance alors que l'autre est plus douer pour le corps à corps. Ils fonctionnent bien ensemble." Répondit le ninja au bois.

-"J'avoue que j'ai eut peur qu'il ne s'entende pas au début." Avoua l'argenter.

-"Oh... Pour ça, il n'y a pas de soucis vu que..." Commença Yamato.

Il s'interrompit lorsque Saï s'écrasa brutalement contre lui mettant fin à son vol plané du au coup de poing titanesque de Sakura.

-"Saï a encore gaffé on dirait..." Jugea son supérieur.

Quelque seconde après, c'était une Sakura complètement interloquée qui venait heurter violemment de le mur après elle aussi un cours vol planer avant de glisser à terre à coter d'un Saï au sourire rayonna assis en tailleur.

-"Et ça, c'est la représailles de Naruto." Informa Yamato en souriant d'un air amuser.

-"La représailles de Naruto?" Fit Kakashi

-"Ne me dite pas que vous êtes pas au courant qu'ils sont ensemble... ça va faire deux mois, il ont emménager ensemble, il y a semaine." S'étonna le ninja aux bois.

-"C'est vrai qu'Iruka m'avait parlé que Naruto déménageait." Répondit le ninja copieur.

Il tournèrent les yeux vers les 3 adolescent. Le blond venait de rejoindre les deux autres et s'était accroupit devant son petit ami.

-"Saï, ça va? Tu ne t'ai pas fait trop mal?" S'inquiète la réceptacle.

-"ça va... et puis, Je commence à avoir l'habitude de la brutalité de Sakura-chan." Répondit son amant en souriant.

-"JE SUIS PAS BRUTALE!" S'écria la rose en écrasant son poing sur le crâne du brun.

-"Aïeeeuuuu..." Fit ce dernier.

-"Sakura-chan... Je t'ai dis de ne plus toucher à MON Saï!" Répliqua le renardeau en adressant un regard menaçant à le jeune fille.

Yamato sourit doucement.

-"je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple." Jugea-t-il

-"Certainement, mais est ce bien prudent? Saï fait tout de même partie de la racine, si il était manipulé par Danzo..." S'inquiéta Kakashi.

-"Saï faisait partie de la racine... Il les a laisser tomber quand il a commencé à passer plus de temps à l'appartement de Naruto que dans les siens. Il parait que ça à fait un de ses bordel dans l'organisation de la racine, mais il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'un de leurs membres les laisse tomber." Le rassura l'autre anbu.

-"Les sentiments de Saï doivent être très fort et sincère pour le pousser à une tels extrémité..." Jugea le ninja copieur.

-"Il est sincère quand il dit qu'il aime Naruto plus que tout... et puis cette relation permet à Naruto d'oublier Sasuke." Approuva le ninja aux bois

-"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose... Il arrêtera de se laisser dépérir... Je savais que cette relation n'était pas bonne. Que Sasuke ne faisait que de profiter de Naruto. Je m'envoudrai toujours de l'avoir laisser faire." Avoua l'épouvantail.

-"Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas..." Fit Yamato

-"Qui donc?" Dit l'argenter

-"Naruto." Rondit le brun.

-"Je le considère comme un fils, tout comme je considère Sakura comme ma fille... Ils sont comme mes enfants et je donnerai ma vie et même plus pour eux. Alors les voir heureux est tout ce qu'y compte pour moi." Répondit Kakashi

Il dévisagea les 2 jeunes garçons. Saï assit à terre se grattant le crâne en souriant, ses joues colorée de rouge sous le regard brulant de Naruto toujours accroupis devant lui, un sourire flamboyant aux lèvres.

Ce sourire que le ninja copieur n'avait plus vu depuis le départ du jeune Uchiwa...

Un sourire que le blond avait réserver à Sasuke avant...

Il semblait heureux à nouveau, réellement heureux et rien que pour ça, l'épouvantail en serait éternellement reconnaissant au dessinateur.

Il les aimait, ses élèves...

Sakura pour sa force de caractère inébranlable et Naruto pour sa volonté farouche à tout épreuve.

Il les aimait et était fière d'eux comme si il avait été ses propres enfants issus de son sang.

Oui, il était si fière de ce qu'ils étaient devenu...

Naruto était maintenant plus fort que lui et Sakura le serait bien tôt elle aussi. Il croyait en eux plus que qui con que ici au village.

-"C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air heureux..." Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

-"Tiens, voilà ton équipe." L'avertit alors Yamato.

Kakashi tourna les yeux vers Ino et Choji qui charriaient Shikamaru et Temari accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Décidément, depuis qu'ils étaient marier ces deux là, on n'arrivait plus à se séparer.

-"Temari, je ne pense pas que tu fasse partie de mon équipe..." Soupira l'épouvantail.

-"Je sais mais j'accompagne Shika-chan... C'est logique qu'un jeune épouse accompagne son petit mari à son travail." Fit la blonde de Suna

-"Galère..." Soupira le manipulateur d'ombre d'un air désespérer sous les fou-rires de ses coéquipiers.

-"Hé! Temari! Comment vont tes frères?" Demanda Naruto.

-"Très bien... Ils ne se quittent plus, moi qui pensait qu'ils allaient s'entretuer sans moi pour les tenir à l'œil... je ne sais pas ce que tu leur a dit mais c'est très efficace." Répondit la sœur de Gaara.

Saï et Naruto échangèrent un regard en souriant d'un air complice.

-"Bon les jeunes c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un mission à effectuer et nous sommes là à causer ça nous fait prendre du retard..." Intervint Kakashi.

-"Et c'est lui qui dit ça alors qu'il est toujours en retard!" Répliqua Ino.

-"Iruka-senseï n'arrête pas de râler à cause de ça" Approuva Naruto.

-"De tout façon, il est jamais à l'heure, à croire que toute ses horloges retard chez lui!" Intervint Sakura.

-"Il ne sait peut être pas ce que signifie ponctualité, je peux lui prêter mon dictionnaire si il veut." Ajouta Saï.

-"Et le respect dans tout ça... Dire qu'il y a encore quelque année, ils buvait la moindre de mes paroles. Ils étaient si mignon... la vie est injuste" Pleurnicha le ninja copieur.

Shikamaru émit un vague grognement alors que Choji ouvrait un paquet de chips. Le manipulateur d'ombres se tourna alors vers sa jeune épouse toujours accrochée à son bras.

-"C'est de la glace à la fraise et de la chantilly que je dois te ramener c'est ça?" Demanda-t-il

-"Oui! J'irais récupérer les kimono de notre mariage chez le teinturier... Au revoir, mon chéri et sois prudent." Répondit la jeune fille.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en chantonnant sous le regard de son compagnon quand il se tourna vers le reste de son équipe se dernier remarqua qu'il le regardait tous d'un air bizarre.

-"Quoi?" Fit-il

-"De la glace à la fraise et de le chantilly..." Répéta Ino

-"ça sent la femme enceinte ça..." Commenta Sakura

-"Vous raconter n'importe quoi!" S'écria le manipulateur d'ombre en rougissant brutalement.

-"Il semblerait que notre éternel fainéant, ne soit pas fainéant pour tout..." Plaisanta Naruto.

-"N'importe quoi! Vous divaguez tous! Bon on l'a fait cette mission ou on prend racine."Fit le fainéant en question

-"Elle te manque déjà ta petit épouse?" Demanda sournoisement Ino.

-"Il est totalement à croc" Plaisant Choji.

-"Tssssss... Galère..." Fut la seul réponse de Shikamaru

-"Bon, cette fois assez discuter, on y va!" Annonça Kakashi.

L'équipe 7 les regarda partir sans rien dire avant que Naruto ne se tourne vers Saï.

-"Nous aussi on pourrait se marier!" Dit-il

-"On vit déjà ensemble, qu'est ce que ça va changer?" Demanda le dessinateur perplexe face à cette proposition à peine voilée.

-"Bin... Heu... Rien au final, on sera juste lier l'un à l'autre pour le meilleur et pour le pire." Répondit le réceptacle.

-"Je vois pas trop l'intérêt mais si c'est important pour toi, je veux bien..." Dit le brun

-"Trop cool! tu es le meilleur, Saï! Je vais voir mamie Tsunade! à pus tard!" S'écria le renardeau avant de détaller.

-"Baka! on fait comment pour l'entrainement maintenant!" s'écria Sakura en frappant Saï.

La godaïne haussa les sourcilles quand elle vu Naruto entrer dans bureau comme une furie.

Y avait-il encore quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas au jeune blond?

-"Tiens... Naruto-chan, ça fait longtemps... Que me vaut cette visite?" Demanda-t-elle

-"J'ai quelque chose à te demander Oba-san." répondit le réceptacle.

-"Je t'écoute." Dit la sannin tiquant nerveusement à se surnom débile.

-"Je voudrait que Saï et moi, on se marie." Annonça le blond.

La princesse des limaces se demanda si elle n'était pas victime d'hallucination.

-"Pardon... Tu veux te marier avec Saï? Mais, et lui, qu'est ce qu'il en pense?" demanda-t-elle

-"Il est d'accord." répondit le renardeau.

-"Tu... Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?" Voulu s'assurer Tsunade

-"Certain!" Affirma l'Uzumaki

Elle fixa les 2 orbes azur des yeux de ce gamin quelle considérait comme son successeur, comme son fils.

Il y brillait une tels détermination et une tels bonheur...

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une tels requête.

Bien sur, elle se doutait bien que ça arriverait un jour.

Il suffisait de voir comment Saï et Naruto se regardait pour le comprendre...

Mais pas aussi tôt...

Surtout après Sasuke.

Mais ce regard...

Ce regard qui pouvait faire vaciller un montagne d'incertitude...

Ce regard qui l'avait décidée à accepter le poste de Hokage...

Ce regard était revenu habiter la prunelle de cette enfant qui lui était si précieux.

-"Naruto..." Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit doucement, se penchant sur son bureau pour mieux dévisager le porteur de Kyubi.

Après tout pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance, à ce Saï qui était devenu si précieux à Naruto?

-"Très bien... Mais dit lui bien, à ton Saï, que si je vois une seule larmes dans tes yeux à cause de lui, Il comprendre sa souffrance." Dit-elle la menace à peine voilée.

Un sourire flamboyant illumina alors le visage de Naruto.

C'était la meilleur récompense qu'elle pouvait avoir de sa part.

Elle était décidément incapable de résister à ce gamin...

Elle était heureuse pourtant, heureuse pour lui.

Il réapprenait enfin à vivre sans cet idiot de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Cela la soulageait...

Elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait à sa place.

Un garçon du nom de Saï...

Alors, à voir le renardeau sourire à nouveau, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'elle même sourire, sentant monter une tels joie en elle que des larmes commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux. Décidément... Qu'est ce que ça serait le jour u mariage, c'était sur, elle allait fondre en larmes.

Orochimaru, tout content: je suis apparu! Je suis apparu!

Moi: Alors, Orochi, il te plait ton rôle, j'avais pas raison?

Orochimaru: si! si! J'adore! ^_^

Sasuke: j'ai vraiment l'air d'un déranger pervers dans ce chapitre! è.é

Moi: t'inquiète, tu t'en pire avec le temps ^_^

Saï et Naruto: On va se marier? Ô_o

Temari en regardant son ventre: Je suis enceinte? Ô_o

Shikamaru et Kakashi: pourquoi on en prend plein la gueule? TT_TT

Jiraya: je peux emmener Naruto à l'autel lors du mariage? ^_^

Moi: arrêtez avec toute vos questions, vous savez très bien que j'y répondrai pas! =_="

Tsunade: c'est ma première apparition et elle a lieu de la même chapitre que celle d'Orochimaru.

Moi: bin oui, c'est la dur loi de la vie.

Kiba: continue à publier et je lâche mon chien féroce.

Moi en caressant Akamaru coucher à ses pieds et qui lui montre son ventre: Féroce hein?

Kiba en allant pleurnicher sur l'épaule de Shino: Trahit par mon propre chien, la honte...

Moi: merci beaucoup... Un petit review avant de partir?


	6. Jalousie

Chapitre 6: Jalousie

Le destin peut être si cruel des fois...

La vie des ninjas peut être si imprévisible...

Le bonheur le plus pur peut si vite se basculer, devenir le cauchemar le plus noir et meurtrir à jamais le cœur.

Sasuke, lui, cherchait toujours un moyen d'emmener Naruto avec lui.

Il avait songer à l'enlever purement et simplement une nuit alors qu'il dormirait dans son appartement, mais se rendre à Konoha c'était, pour lui, se retrouver avec tout les anbus du village sur le dos.

Or ce n'était pas la meilleur idée pour enlever quelqu'un.

Il guettait donc les alentours du village, attendant que le réceptacle passe à sa portée.

-"Naruto! Ralentis!" Fit un voix qu'il reconnu comme celle de Sakura.

Il se figea, son regard tombant sur le petit lac à quelque mètre de lui.

L'objet de son obsession venait de s'y arrêter pour tourner les yeux vers le reste de son équipe qui le rejoignait.

Il était magnifique, ses cheveux blond rayonnant sous le soleil.

Sasuke avait oublié combien il était désirable.

Sakura donna un gentille baffe derrière le crâne de l'Uzumaki déclenchant les rires des deux autres.

-"On sait que tu as hâte de te marier, mais ralentis, si non, tu vas perdre ton fiancer." Plaisanta-t-elle

Fiancer?

Le porteur du Sharingan écarquilla les yeux ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

Naruto était fiancé?

Avec qui?

C'était quoi cette histoire?

Comment osait-il?

Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir suffisamment briser le blond pour qu'il ne tombe plus jamais amoureux.

-"Tu sais, Sakura-chan, il ne risque pas de me perdre... Je le suivrais partout, même en enfer, si il le faut." Dit soudain cet autre brun, là.

Ce Saï...

Il vit Naruto sourire à ce bouche-trou de ninja dessinateur de pacotille.

Ce sourire...

Ce sourire que le blond lui avait réservé...

Ce sourire qui lui appartenait...

A lui seul, Sasuke Uchiwa et à personne d'autre!

Surtout pas à ce type qui était sensé le remplacer!

Comment Naruto pouvait-il se permettre d'offre SON sourire à cet autre détestable?

Sasuke serra les poing presque à s'en ouvrir la paume de la main avec les ongles alors que la marque d'Orochimaru commençait à se rependre sous le poids de la colère qu'engendrait sa jalousie. Cette dernière faisait bouillir son sang glacer, nourrissant une haine sans borne pour celui qui avait pris sa place

Il allait leurs faire payer cette trahison...

L'équipe7 s'était remis en route en marchant tranquillement.

Il y avait encore un journée et demi de route avant d'arriver au village.

Saï se glissa à la hauteur de Naruto pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le contacte physique était rapidement devenu comme un drogue pour eux deux. Les geste tendre et la câlinerie s'étaient alors multiplier.

Le réceptacle tourna les yeux vers son amant et lui sourit. Le dessinateur lui sourit également en réponse. Il s'échangèrent un regard dont la signification n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ils seraient bientôt marier...

C'était un fait!

Tout les préparatifs pour ce grand évènement était fini.

Ils ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre impatiemment le grand jour.

Bin voilà!

La vielle Tsunade avait encore décider de les emmerder!

Elle les avait envoyer en mission.

Certe un mission banal, sans danger et d'une simplicité enfantine. (on se rappelle de leur dernière mission banal, mdr).

Cela avait déclencher les vive protestation d'un certain blond qui ne comprenait pas qu'on leur donne un mission alors que le union serait dans quelques jours. Mais Tsunade voulait, avec l'aide de Jiraya, faire une surprise aux futur jeunes mariés et pour ce faire, ils ne devait pas être à Konoha pour quelque jour. Elle dut présenter ça comme un près-voyage de noce pour que le renardeau finisse par accepter de partir.

Quand ils rentreraient, ils seraient la veille de leur mariage, sans doute le jour le plus important de tout leur vie. Il se sentaient un peu nerveux, mais surtout terriblement excité. Le renardeau avait du mal à tenir en place.

Il s'arrêtèrent peu après pour la nuit dans une jolie clairière où Yamato créa grâce à son jutsu un petite maison où bien sur, ils aurait leur chambre commune. Chaqu'un partit ensuite dans son coin pour faire les corvée habituelle pour la préparation du repas.

Naruto avait décider de ramasser du bois laissant pour une fois le chef de leur unité s'occuper de ma chasse. Il chantonnait, le cœur léger et joyeux.

Demain, ils serait à Konoha et le lendemain, il serait enfin marier à Saï.

Il pourrait enfin oublier définitivement Sasuke.

-"Bonjour, Naruto..." Fit soudain un voix glacée dans son dos.

Le cœur du porteur de Kyubi fit un bon dans sa poitrine alors qu'il lâchait le bois qu'il tenait déjà avant de se retourner brutalement. Ses yeux azur se posant dan ceux rouge sang du Sharingan. L'hôte du démon renard recula surpris par la colère qu'il pouvait y lire.

-"Sa... Sasuke..." Balbutia-t-il

Saï revint au campement avec les gourdes remplie d'eau et 5 poisson qu'il avait péché en même temps. Sakura avait déjà allumé un feu avec le peu de bois qu'elle avait trouver au alentour. Elle prit directement les poissons de son coéquipier pour les préparer. Le dessinateur, lui, jeta un regard au tour de lui.

-"Naruto n'est pas encore revenu?" Demanda-t-il

-"Il a dit qu'il s'occupait du bois cette fois-ci... C'est Yamato qui est parti s'occuper de la viande." Répondit la jeune fille.

-"Je vais allé aider Naruto alors." Avertit le brun.

-"Ça c'est envoyer le manche après le balais..." Plaisanta la jeune fille.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" Fit le jeune homme.

-"Laisse tomber... Ne trainer pas de trop, le repas sera vite près." Dit la disciple de Tsunade en souriant.

Le garçon sourit avant de partir à la recherche de son amant.

-"Sa... Sasuke... Tu t'es échappé du repaire d'Orochimaru?" S'étonna Naruto

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules sans répondre à la question. Son regard s'attarda sur le corps du blond qu'il pouvait deviner sous ses vêtements.

Le renardeau s'était encore musclé grâce au entrainement. Il avait vieilli et semblait plus mature, pourtant son visage gardait encore certain de ses traits d'enfant.

Il déshabilla avidement le réceptacle.

L'Uzumaki frissonna dans un examen visuelle aussi approfondit. Il sentait quelque chose de malsain dans le regard de son ancien coéquipier, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

Le porteur du Sharingan, fini par sourire légèrement et à s'avancer doucement vers lui.

-"Tu m'a manqué, Naruto." Susurra-t-il.

-"Pourtant, tu as essayé de me tuer 2 fois, tu te rappelles." Rétorqua l'hôte de Kyubi.

-"Hnnn..." Fit Sasuke.

-"Tu vas rentrer à Konoha avec nous?" Demanda le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Non..." répondit l'Uchiwa.

-"Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là? Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda Naruto

-"T'emmener avec moi..." Répondit le disciple d'Orochimaru

-"Quoi! C'est une blague! " S'écria celui de Jiraya.

-"Je suis venu chercher pour te ramener avec moi auprès d'Orochimaru-sama." Confirma Le porteur du Sharingan.

Saï se figea entendant ça.

Il avait reconnu la voix de l'AUTRE et se demanda furtivement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici avant que ses paroles lui reviennent.

Il était venu pour emmener Naruto.

Mais c'était absurde!

Si Orochimaru avait réellement voulu avoir Naruto, il l'aurait pris bien avant, quand le cœur du renardeau était encore plein de rencontré envers le village de Konoha.

Le dessinateur s'approcha alors pour pouvoir observer la scène cacher derrière un buisson.

-"Viens avec moi, Naruto. Nous serons à nouveau ensemble et heureux comme avant, à Konoha..." Insista Sasuke en tendant la mains vers le réceptacle.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers cette main tendue. Cette main si tentante, qu'il avait vu ce tendre vers lui dans bien des rêves avant.

-"Sasuke..." Murmura-t-il

Il avait tant rêver cette demande du Uchiwa...

Pendant des année...

Sasuke était presque sur de gagner, il avait vu dans les yeux du réceptacle que ce dernier avait encore des sentiment à son égard.

-"Allez, Naruto... Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi... Viens avec moi." Ajouta-t-il

Le réceptacle esquissa un mouvement vers cette mains que son ancien amant lui tendait avant de reculer en détournant les yeux.

Oui, il avait toujours un peu de sentiment pour Sasuke.

Oui, mais...

-"Sasuke... Quand tu a déserter le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru, j'ai espéré que tu me demande de te suivre... Je l'aurais fait sans hésiter... Mais on c'est battu. Quand on t'a retrouvé au repaire d'Orochimaru, encore, je t'aurais suivi si tu me l'avais demander, mais tu as essayer de me tuer... Je ne nie pas que j'ai encore des sentiment pour toi." Dit il

Les paroles de Naruto firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Saï.

Non!

En fait, un coup de poignard aurait sans doute été plus doux que ce terrible sentiment de trahison et de désespoir que ressentait le dessinateur toujours cacher.

Il étouffa un gémissement avec sa mains alors que son visage se tordait sous l'effet de la trop grand peine qui lui enserrait le cœur. Des larmes aveuglait déjà sa vue.

Naruto allait le trahir et l'abandonner pour suivre son ancien amant...

Pourtant, il s'aimaient!

Il allaient se marier!

Est ce que tout cela ne comptait plus maintenant que l'Uchiwa voulait à nouveau de lui?

Il avait envie de hurler et de frapper l'hôte du démon renard pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-"Aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai longtemps espérer se réalise... Tu me demande de te suivre." Poursuivit le réceptacle.

Sasuke savourait déjà sa victoire sur l'autre garçon, celui qui avait cru lui voler Naruto.

Il imaginait déjà les cris de désespoir de ce bouche-trou lorsqu'il découvrirait que son blond de fiancer l'avait quitter pour rejoindre un déserteur.

Peut être serait-il assez désespéré pour se suicider...

Quand à Naruto, il lui ferait payer sa trahison un fois chez Orochimaru.

Oui, mais...

-"Désoler, Sasuke, Mais tu arrive trop tard." Finit l'Uzumaki

Il y avait Saï maintenant...

Le dessinateur releva le tête alors que l'Uchiwa écarquiller les yeux. Tout les deux étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

-"QUOI?" S'écria Sasuke.

-"C'est trop tard! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre! Quelqu'un qui m'aime réellement et qui ne me quittera jamais... Tu arrive trop tard, Uchiwa, mon cœur n'est plus à toi." Répondit Naruto

-"COMMENT OSE TU? TU ES A MOI!" s'écria le porteur de Sharingan, furieux.

-"Non! Je suis à lui..." Corrigea le blond.

Saï sentit un profond soulagement déferler en lui comme un Tsunami furieux balayant tout ses doutes et ses peurs sur son passage.

Naruto l'aimait...

Et il resterait avec lui.

Les larmes qui coulait maintenant sur ses joues était des larmes de soulagement et de joie.

Jamais, il n'avait été aussi heureux de tout sa vie.

-"Maintenant, Sasuke, va-t-en... Sorts de ma vie et n'y reviens jamais. Désormais, je te considère comme un criminel de rend S et comme mon ennemi." Ajouta le réceptacle.

-"Si je ne peux t'avoir avec des paroles, je t'aurai par le force!" s'écria l'Uchiwa attaquant l'hôte du démon renard en tirant son Katana.

Des serpent noir et blanc sortir de nul part pour venir entraver les mouvement du porteur du Sharingan, la pointe de se dernier s'arrêtant à quelque centimètre du torse de Saï qui se dressait maintenant entre le disciple d'Orochimaru et son amant. Il jeta un regard noir franchement hostile à son rival éconduit.

-"Si tu touche à un cheveux de Naruto, je t'arrache tes maudits Sharingans! Il t'a dit de le laisser tranquille!" dit-il d'un voix glacial.

-"S... Saï? Tu étais là?" S'étonna le porteur de Kyubi

-"J'ai tout entendu..." Répondit le dessinateur.

-"Tsss..." fit Sasuke

Il se débarrassa de ses entraves d'encre grâce à un shidori avant dévisager les 2 ninjas de Konoha avec mépris.

-"Voilà le bouche-trou... Ne me dit pas que c'est avec lui que tu me trompe, Naruto... Tu me vexerait..." Siffla le déserteur

-"c'est précisément le cas justement... Et je te préviens, je suis plus tôt du genre jaloux, alors arrête de tourner autour de Naruto. C'est MON fiancer! Si tu voulais le garder, tu aurais du réfléchir avant de le faire souffrir!" gronda Saï

Ils se mirent en garde tout les deux. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke.

Leur niveau était trop inégale.

Il lui serait facile d'arriver au bout d'un types comme lui...

Il allait lui montrer ses véritables capacités...

En un battement de cils, il était à coter de son rival.

Il était encore plus rapide que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu.

Saï gémit à cause de la douleur qui lui traversait soudain la poitrine. Il baissa la eux vers le sabre de son adversaire qui le traversait de part en part. Il écarquilla le yeux sous coup de la surprise.

Comment était ce arriver?

Il n'avait rien vu venir...

Un désagréable goût de fer titilla ses papilles alors que son propre sang se rependait dans sa bouche, passant la barrière de ses lèvres pour couler sur son menton.

-"SAÏ!" Hurla Naruto.

Un sourire sadique un peu plus les lèvres de l'Uchiwa alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'oreille du dessinateur sans quitter le renardeau du regard.

-"Tu es faible... Trop faible pour mériter mon Naruto... Et tu va perdre la vie pour avoir oser t'en approcher..." lui susurra-t-il sournoisement d'un ton mielleux.

Il fit brutalement tourner la lame dans la plaie de l'amant du réceptacle, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur alors qu'il activait l'onde de l'éclair pourfendeur pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Il repoussa ensuite sa victime en arrière pour éviter le Rasengan de Naruto l'envoyant droit dans les bras de l'Uzumaki.

Le blond annula son attaque pour accueillir son amant blesser dans ses bras. Il l'étendit doucement au sol avant de poser un mais sur la plaie.

Le sang rouge contrastait brutalement avec la peau blanc porcelaine de son propriétaire. Saï cherchait à reprendre son souffle, mal grès son poumon percé et son hémorragie interne. Son regard rencontre celui du réceptacle qui posa une main tremblante sur sa joue.

-"Naruto..." Gémit le dessinateur d'un voix étranglée.

-"Tout va bien, Saï... Reste calme... Je vais t'emmener près de Sakura-chan, elle va te soigner... Il faut que tu tiennes bon, le temps que je me débarrasse de Sasuke..." Dit il.

-"Non! Reste avec moi! J'ai mal!" Paniqua le brun.

-"Chut... Il faut que tu tiennes bon, on doit se marier, tu te rappelle..." souffla le blond.

Saï sourit légèrement avant d'hocher faiblement la tête positivement. Il tendit la main vers le visage du renardeau, la posant sur sa joue.

Il se sentait très fatiguer...

Un froid mortel le tenaillait de plus en plus, glaçant le sang dans ses veines.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

-"Pardonne moi, Naruto..." souffla-t-il.

-"Non! Saï! Reste avec moi! Tu m'entends!" supplia le réceptacle.

Le regard du dessinateur se longea dans celui de son amant, il lui sourit faiblement.

-"je n'aurais pas vécu pour rien, puisque j'ai eut la chance de te rencontrer..." fit sa voix faible.

-"Saï... Non... Me fait pas ça..." Gémit le porteur de Kyubi.

La main de l'interpeller quitta la joue de l'Uzumaki pour retomber à terre sans force, alors que ses yeux se fermait lentement.

Son dernier soupire emportant ses dernières paroles.

3 mots...

Un "je t'aime" dévastateur qui déchira le cœur de Naruto autant que sa raison, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et de désespoir à glacer le sang le plus bouillant alors qu'il serrait le corps encore chaud de son amant mort contre lui.

Saï était mort...

Il releva soudain la tête vers Sasuke qui l'observait, un sourire amuser aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui l'exaspéra immédiatement, le mettant hors de lui.

Il posa le corps de son amant a terre et prit tout le temps de se lever avant de poser les yeux devenu rouge et fendu sur l'Uchiwa.

-"Ça! tu va me le payer, Uchiwa!" rugit-il en se ruant vers le porteur du Sharingan.

Quand Sakura et Yamato arrivèrent sur place attirer par l'hurlement inhumain du réceptacle, le combat était déjà finit et il ne restait que le corps sans vie du dessinateur.

La rose se précipita vers son coéquipier mais ne put que constater sa mort.

Elle poussa un cri de détresse, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes avant de frapper violemment sur un rocher, y laissant un cratère.

Elle avait échoué...

Elle avait encore échoué!

Elle n'avait pas su protéger et sauver un de ses coéquipier.

elle était vraiment une minable.

-"Où est Naruto-kun?" demanda soudain Yamato

La question la traversa comme un courant électrique, la faisant sursauter.

Elle fouilla les alentours du regard, découvrant le carnage qu'avait laisser le combat du réceptacle.

Mais il n'y avait de Naruto, même blesser.

-"Cette imbécile a du partir à la poursuite de l'assassin de Saï..." Jugea-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir...

Après tout Saï et Naruto était fiancé, il était logique qu'il désire venger la mort de celui qu'il aimait.

Elle même aurait sans doute fait la même chose si ça avait été Lee.

-"Je ne crois pas..." Dit Yamato

La jeune fille se leva pour le rejoindre.

Il était accroupit devant une mare de sang et tendait un bandeau frontal déchirer et tacher d'hémoglobine.

Elle reconnu sans peine celui de son meilleur ami.

Tremblante, elle le pris entre ses mains avant de tomber à genoux en le serrant contre sa poitrine ne hurlant de douleur.

Son meilleur ami...

Son frère...

Pourquoi le lui arrachait-on?

Comme si ce n'était pas assez...

D'abord Sasuke puis Saï et Naruto...

Qui serait le prochain?

Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour que le destin s'acharne aussi sur elle, la privant ainsi de ceux qui lui étaient le plus chers?

Elle commençait à penser qu'elle était maudite...

Elle était faible et, encore un fois, elle n'avait pas pu protéger ses compagnons.

-"C'est sûrement l'Akatsuki, ils ont du l'emmené... Il faut que l'on prévienne Tsunade-sama..." Jugea Yamato

Sakura releva la tête, le foudroyant du regard.

-"Non! Ils ne doivent pas être loin! on peut surement les rattraper! Naruto ferait de même si c'était nous!" Répliqua-t-elle

-"Peut être, mais Naruto est bien plus puissant que nous, si ils ont réussi à le battre, nous nous ferons surement pas le poids et puis, rappelle toi ce qui est arriver à Kankuro quand il a voulu poursuivre les membres de l'Akatsuki qui avait enlever Gaara." Rappela l'Anbu.

La rose baissa la tête en serrant les poing et les dent. Son regard retomba sur le bandeau couvert de sang du renardeau. Oui... Il fallait prévenir Konoha et Suna pour commencer les recherche. A plusieurs, ils aurait plus de chances... C'était le seul moyen pour sauver Naruto.

Orochimaru: J'adore ce chapitre... ^_^

Itachi: Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas? =_="

Sakura: J'ai l'air d'une faible dans se chapitre...

Moi: Tu n'es jamais contente ma parole!

Saï: Je suis mort dans cette fic, ça veut dire qu'elle va me laisser tranquille?

Moi: Jusqu'à ma prochaine fic, oui.

Saï: Parfait, ça me laisse le temps de me planquer pour qu'elle me retrouve jamais...

Naruto: c'est encore moi qui souffre! Vous pouvez pas me laisser vivre heureux dans mon coin, vous les fanficqueuse?

Moi: ce serait trop facile si non... ^_^

Tobi: Tobi est content! Tobi est pas dans la fic...

tous: Ta gueule Tobi!

moi: bien merci beaucoup à mes très chers lecteurs... N'hésiter pas à laisser un review, j'y répondrai personnellement


	7. La marque du serpent

Chapitre7: la marque du serpent

A son arrivée au repaire de son maitre, Sasuke jeta, sans délicatesse, un Naruto inconscient sur le lit d'une petite chambres que le serpent avait attribuer au réceptacle.

Bien sur, en voyant le chouchou pétrochimique revenir couvert de sang, Kabuto l'avait suivit pour le soigner.

L'Uchiwa détestait cet argenter binoclard qui ce voilait la face en prenant un attitude sadique. Il savait, lui, que le médic-ninja n'était qu'un faible que seul son amour déraisonner pour Orochimaru guidait. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de passer à coter de lui.

-"Soigne le! Je vais prévenir Orochimaru-sama que je suis rentrer et qu'il peut lui imposer sa marque." Dit il froidement

-"Il risque de mourir si on lui impose la marque maintenant." Jugea Kabuto avec hostilité

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard.

-"Tu le fais c'est tout. Qu'il meurt j'en ai rien à faire, c'est sur toi que ça retombera." Siffla le porteur du Sharingan

-"Tsss..." fut la seule réponse du plus vieux.

Un fois le plus jeune parti, le binoclard poussa un soupir agacer avant de s'approcher du lit où reposait le corps de la dernière victime de Sasuke.

Il eut un choc en découvrant qu'il c'était Naruto.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause du sang qui avait teint ses cheveux en roux.

Il posa 2 doigt sur la carotide du réceptacle et soupira de soulagement en sentant les battement régulier du flux sanguin sous ses doigts.

Le renardeau avait un vilaine blessure à la tempe, mais le chakra de Kyubi faisait bien son travail, résorbant la plaie.

En fait, il avait très peu de chose faire à part veiller sur le blond.

Il dégagea quelque mèche du front du porteur de Kyubi qui lui tombait devant les yeux maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son bandeau. Il y posa en suite la main à plat.

Pas de fièvre...

C'était déjà bon signe...

La plus part des blessure que l'Uchiwa avait infligé à l'Uzumaki était pratiquement déjà tout refermée. Alors autant donner un coup de main au démon renard pour celle à la tête. Il entoura sa main de chakra médical et la posa sur la tempe blessée de Naruto.

Il regarda le visage du blond, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait vraiment bien le temps de l'observer.

Quel âge avait-il maintenant?

15-16ans surement, comme Sasuke, pourtant son visage avait encore quelque trait enfantin lui faisant paraitre 13-14.

Quel dommage...

Sa vie allait être gâchée à cause de deux êtres égoïste...

Il était vraiment beau maintenant, pareil à un rayon de soleil.

Il comprenait que Sasuke ai jeter son dévolu sur son corps, même si il l'en plaignait.

Aucun être humain ne devrait être traiter comme allait l'être le réceptacle.

Il était bien placer pour le plaindre étant donner qu'il avait vécu des évènement similaire quand Sasori l'avait offert à Orochimaru.

Il frissonna se dégout rien qu'en repensant au premier mois de sa cohabitation avec le serpent.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment il était finalement tomber amoureux de ce monstre.

Il parait que ça arrive parfois dans les cas de séquestration...

L'argenter secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le renardeau.

Malgré le chakra du démon renard, le jeune Uzumaki avait perdu beaucoup de sang dans son combat contre l'Uchiwa.

Si il voulait qu'il soit suffisamment bien pour pouvoir recevoir la marque sans risquer d'y passer, il fallait mieux buster la production de globule rouge.

Il fouilla dans sa poche quelque seconde avant de sortir un petit flacon blanc d'où il tire un petit pilule écarlate. Il la glissa entre les lèvres du réceptacle qui l'avala par réflexe inconscient. Le temps que le médicament face effet, quelque couleur était revenue sur le visage du blond. Les trait de se dernier se crispèrent légèrement sous un faible gémissement alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

Le jeune médic-ninja tourna alors les yeux vers lui croisant ceux de son nouveau patient. Son coeur fit soudain un bon dans la poitrine.

Ou était passer l'azur profond qui avait tant caractérisé le regard du blond?

D'où venait ce voile de peine infinie qui rendait ses prunelles plus grise que bleu?

Qu'est ce que Sasuke avait fait pour que l'élément le plus joyeux et imprévisible de Konoha affiche un tels désespoir sur son visage?

-"Pourquoi?" Demanda soudain la voix brisée du porteur de Kyubi.

Kabuto ne répondit pas détournant le regard en remontant ses lunettes.

Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard si désespéré...

Si vide du renardeau.

C'était insupportable...

Oui, ce regard était insupportable.

-"Laissez moi mourir.." Gémit alors Naruto d'une voix suppliante.

L'argenter serra les poing et s'obligea à se détourner alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il devait reprendre ses esprits, se calmer. Il devait garder son masque de froideur psychopathe.

Ne pas s'attacher...

Ne pas montrer ses sentiments...

Pourtant la détresse de réceptacle était si poignante.

Il entendit le plus jeune éclaté en sanglots dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément avant de retirer ses lunettes avant de ses frotter les paupière dans un geste de lassitude.

Il remettait ses lunettes quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, le ramenant à la réalité. Il se trouvait dans le repère de son maitre et ce dernier venait d'arriver accompagner du jeune Uchiwa.

Naruto sanglotait toujours sur le lit derrière lui.

Le sannin jeta un regard au garçon-renard avant de reposer les yeux sur lui.

-"Alors? Il est prêt à recevoir la marque?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Il est encore faible... La marque risque de perturber le chakra de Kyubi, ça pourrait le tuer." Répondit le médic-ninja, la voix plus vibrante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-"ça, c'est ton problème, mon cher Kabuto, vu que c'est toi qui t'en occupera." Rétorqua le serpent.

-"Moi? Mais pourquoi moi?" s'étonna l'argenter.

-"Parce que je ne vais pas m'encombrer d'un réceptacle, seul Sasuke-kun mérite toute mon attention." répondit Orochimaru agacé.

Il écarta brutalement l'argenté et s'approcha du lit pour s'assoir sur le bord.

Naruto tenta de reculer mais se retrouva vite bloquer par le mur contre lequel était le lit. Le serpent dévisagea le réceptacle avec envie. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue du blond, le faisant sursauter. Le renardeau ferma les yeux, tremblant de dégout alors qu'un sourire pervers se dessinait sur le visage de l'adulte.

-"Bonjour, Naruto-kun..." Susurra-t-il.

Il lui caressa la joue avant de se rapprocher du visage du réceptacle et il embrassa doucement les lèvres de sa futur victime.

Le porteur de Kyubi ouvrit des yeux écarquiller alors que le plus vieux s'écartait des lèvres du l'hôte du démon renard pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

-"Sois le bien venu parmi nous, Naruto-kun..." Souffla le serpent d'une voix mielleuse

Sans attendre une réaction de la part de l'Uzumaki, il planta brutalement ses croc dans la gorge de Naruto, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur à la limite de lui casser la voix. Sasuke laissa alors un sourire sadique étirer ses lèvres, une lueur satisfaite dans le regard. Il observa le réceptacle tenter de se débattre en gesticulant tout en tentant de repousser Orochimaru. Kabuto, lui, avait détourné les yeux en serrant les poing. Les cris du blond résonnait dans sa tête réveillant de vieux et douloureux souvenir.

Quand Orochimaru s'écarta du réceptacle, ce dernier retomba inerte, visiblement sans connaissance. Le sannin se lécha les lèvres avec délectation avant de se lever.

-"Son sang est délicieux..." Commenta-t-il

Sasuke aquicole d'un léger signe de tête avant de s'écarter devant son maitre.

-"Kabuto... Occupe toi de lui! Veuille à ce qu'il survive!" Ordonna le serpent avant de sortir, l'Uchiwa sur ses talons.

Kabuto resta debout au milieu de la pièce pendant encore quelque seconde, écoutant les pas des deux autres s'éloigner avant de retourner s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

La respiration du renardeau était rapide et sifflante. L'argenter posa la main sur le front de l'Uzumaki. La fièvre commençait déjà à monter. Le chakra de Kyubi réagissait faisant déjà se répandre légèrement la marque. Mais visiblement, le démon renard dut comprendre que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt, ni dans celui de son porteur qu'il intervienne parce que la marque se résorba lentement.

Maintenant, il fallait espérer que le réceptacle tienne le coup et ne fasse pas un rejet.

Kabuto: Mais c'est quoi ce chapitre de merde!

Moi: Bin quoi?

Kabuto: J'ai l'air d'un pleurnichard et d'un faible

Moi: M'en fout...

Orochimaru: Moi j'adore...

Sasuke, d'un air blazzé: pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

Naruto: C'est pas juste... C'est toujours moi qui souffre...

Saï: Je te rappelle que moi, je suis mort dans le chapitre précèdent.

Itachi: Au moins, elle te laisse tranquille maintenant.

Saï: Ouais... c'est pas faux...

Moi: Très cher lecteur, merci pour vos Review... N'hésiter pas à m'en laisser d'autre... Merci!


	8. descende en enfer

Chapitre 8: Descende en enfer

Trois jours...

Trois jours que Naruto restait inconscient ou délirant à cause de la forte fièvre qu'engendrait son corps en réaction à la marque.

Trois jours qu'il était entre la vie et la mort.

Trois jour que Kabuto le veillait sans relâche.

Il était épuisé par l'accumulation de nuits blanches et se désagréable sentiment de culpabilité.

Cela le désolait de voir le jeune blond dans un tels état de faiblesse. Mais maintenant, la fièvre avait enfin baisser et il pourrait enfin se reposer.

Exténuer par ses longue heure de veille, le jeune médic-ninja quitta la chambre du réceptacle en baillant, frottant ses yeux fatiguer.

-"Tu m'as l'air fatigué, Kabu-chan..." susurra un voix dans son dos.

L'argenter se raidit comme par réflexe.

Kabu-chan...

Comme il détestait se surnom.

Il signifiait bien souvent que le serpent était ivre ou qu'il voulait le prendre.

Les mains glacée de son maitre vinrent lui enlacer la taille, passant sous ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner de dégout. Les lèvres du sannin vinrent alors s'attarder sur son cou pour venir y mordiller sans délicatesse la chaire.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il pu, tentant d'envoyer son esprit aussi loin qu'il pouvait de son corps.

-"Tu devrait te reposer, te détendre..." Souffla sournoisement Orochimaru.

-"Maitre... Arrêtez... Je vous en prie..." Gémit Kabuto.

Il aimait son maitre, c'est vrai...

A en la folie...

A en mourir même...

Mais pas comme ça...

Il sentait encore l'alcool et était bien trop brutal, mais que pouvait-il faire?

Il avait tellement plus de force que lui...

ça ne servait à rien de tenter de résister...

Soudain, le serpent plaqua le binoclard contre le mur, emprisonnant ses bras contre la parois pour l'empêcher de résister et s'empara d'autorité ses lèvres avec violence. Il le força à ouvrir la bouche pour y introduire sa langue.

La salive du sannin avait encore le goût du saké de mauvaise qualité.

Il arracha les vêtements de son subordonne alors que les larmes inondaient les joues de Kabuto.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Ne rien dire...

Attendre que ça se passe...

Après tout pour ce que cela servait...

A quoi bon supplier et se débattre?

Il arrivait toujours à ses fins...

Le mieux était encore de souffrir en silence en espérant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps...

Il le retourna pour le prendre brutalement, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur, comme chaque fois. Chaque coup de reins était plus violent, plus douloureux que le précédent, le faisant gémir douleur.

Kabuto le savait.

Il acceptait cette douleur, ce sadisme et cette brutalité.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était résigner à cette relation où les sentiments sont à sens unique et le plaisir non partager.

Le serpent était égoïste et les cris de douleur l'excitait plus tout.

Ainsi, se laissait-il faire.

Pour rester à ses coter.

Il aimait au-delà de tout raison cet homme à la cruauté perverse...

Mais pas seulement...

Orochimaru était devenu une drogue pour lui.

S'éloigner déclenchait, chez lui, un état de manque qui pouvait devenir trop douloureux, pouvant même aller à la folie.

Il sentit son maitre se raidir et se répandre en lui avant de se retirer tout aussi brutalement qu'il était entrer.

-"Tu est toujours aussi agréable, Kabu-chan..." Susurra se dernier à son oreille.

Le médic-ninja laissa échapper un frisson de dégoût qui fit afficher un sourire de satisfaction au serpent.

-"Comment ce porte le gamin-Kyubi?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il... La fièvre à baisser. Il devrait être bientôt sur pied."Balbutia l'argenter, tremblant.

-"Bien... Très bien..."Apprécia le sannin.

Orochimaru s'éloigna en ricanant, abandonnant sa victime pour aller vois où en était l'entrainement de son Sasuke.

Kabuto le laissa glisser à terre ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids. Il resta là à pleurer pendant de longue seconde avant de trouver la force de se lever pour aller prendre un douche et se changer.

Mais il y avait longtemps que l'eau sur sa peau ne suffisait plus à se débarrasser de cette sensation de souillure qui persistait sur sa peau.

Orochimaru était cruel...

Le sort de ses amants n'était pas plus enviable que celui de ses victimes.

Mais ça, Kabuto le savait...

Il l'avait toujours su...

Et il plaignait Naruto qui serait la prochaine victime.

En l'absence du médic-ninja, Le renardeau émergea de son profond sommeil sans rêve.

La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres les plus total.

Il laissa ses yeux s'y habituer en fixant le plafond.

Il se sentait fatigue et si vide...

Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger et encore mois de se battre. Il voulait juste rester allonger là, dans le noir, se faire dévorer par les ténèbres et mourir.

Il avait presque oublié comment il s'appelait.

Il n'était plus qu'un cœur meurtri par les sentiment qu'on lui avait arracher. Il n'était même plus sûr d'être encore capable de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que le désespoir.

Etait-il encore capable d'aimer?

Aimer...

Le visage souriant de Saï se glissa dans son esprit mais il fut rapidement par le visage de souffrance de son défunt amant, le sang coulant de ses lèvres, au moment de sa mort.

Saï était mort...

Sous l'effet du désespoir soudain et submergeant qu'engendre se souvenir, le réceptacle s'attrapa les cheveux en hurlant de douleur alors que la marque maudite se répandait sur sa peau en arabesque brulante.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Kabuto entra, il se rendit tout de suite compte de l'état que l'Uzumaki et lâcha le plateau qu'il portait pour se précipiter vers lui pour lui attraper les poignets.

-"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Arrête! Calme toi! ça va être pire que mieux, si non." Dit-il.

Il écarta, avec douceur mais autorité, les main du porteur de Kyubi de sa tignasse blonde. Deux orbe d'un bleu faner, tirant sur le gris se levèrent vers lui alors que la marque se résorbait.

Kami-sama...

Que ses yeux étaient terrible...

Où donc était passer leur lumière qui les avaient rendu unique?

Où était cet azur pur qui avait fait la réputation de l'hôte du démon renard?

Mais qu'est ce que Sasuke lui avait fait?

L'argenter préféra ne pas y penser et posa sa main sur le front pâle du plus jeune, soulevant quelque mèche au passage.

-"Tu n'as plus de fièvre, c'est bien..." Dit-il.

Naruto baissa les yeux sans répondre.

Il était si calme...

C'en était presque inquiétant...

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu.

Le binoclard poussa un léger soupire avant de s'assoir sur lit et le regarder. Il semblait tellement désespéré et prostré, comme briser...

ça lui faisait mal au cœur...

Le renardeau s'assit lentement avant de resserre ses jambes contre sa poitrine, son regard fixant le vide, le visage inexpressif.

-"Ici, c'est ta chambre... Il n'est pas très grande, mais tu as le droit de la décorer comme tu le veux.." L'averti le médic-ninja.

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse où réaction.

C'était inquiétant...

Très inquiétant...

-"Naruto-kun?" Appela-t-il.

Le blond sursauta et releva doucement la tête vers lui.

-"Pourquoi?" Demanda le réceptacle d'une voix faible.

-"Pardon?" Fit l'argenté.

-"Pourquoi vous m'avez soigner? Je voulais tellement mourir" Répondit l'Uzumaki.

-"Naruto-kun... Ne dis pas des choses pareils! Où est passé ta volonté farouche?" S'écria le binoclard.

-"Il est mort... Où est l'intérêt de rester en vie si il n'est plus là..." Gémit le porteur de Kyubi en se mettant à sangloter.

Kabuto haussa les sourcilles, commençant à comprendre où se trouvait le problème.

Naruto aimait donc bien ce garçon que Sasuke se ventait d'avoir tuer pour le récupérer...

Ce Saï...

Ce gamin dessinateur que la racine avait envoyer l'autre fois pour tuer L'Uchiwa et qui s'était finalement allier au réceptacle.

Cela n'étonnait pas le médic-ninja que ce garçon et le renardeau aies fini ensemble.

Déjà à l'époque, il avait remarqué les regards de profonde admiration que le jeune brun adressait au blond.

-"Je suis désoler pour ton ami, Naruto-kun... Je sais que vous étiez très lier..." Dit-il.

-"On devait se marier... Il n'est plus là... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir..." Sanglota le renardeau alors que les larmes redoublaient sur ses joues.

L'argenter hésita avant de prendre le réceptacle par les épaules et le l'attirer contre lui en lui caressant le dos pour essayer de la calmer et de le consoler. Il sentit le jeune garçon s'agripper désespérément à lui, comme si il était la dernière chose qui lui restait pour ne pas sombrer.

-"Calme toi... Naruto-kun..." Murmura-t-il.

-"Il n'est plus là..." Continua l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Ce devait être quelqu'un de bien pour que tu l'aime autant." Jugea Kabuto.

Naruto s'écarta lentement le lui pour lever des yeux humide vers lui.

-"Sasuke aussi, je l'ai aimé, pourtant, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien." Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-"Cela prouve juste qu'un démon peu se faire aimer d'un ange." Répondit Kabuto en souriant avec un profonde tristesse.

-"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi? Je croyais que nous étions ennemi." Demanda le blond

Kabuto effleura la marque maudite sur la gorge du réceptacle.

-"Plus avec ça... Orochimaru-sama t'a imposé sa marque, tu lui appartiens maintenant... Tout comme moi... Malheureusement pour nous deux..." Répondit-il dans un soupire.

-"Pourquoi tu reste alors? On pourrait partir, je suis sur que si tu m'aide, mamie Tsunade se montrera clémente." Rétorqua le renardeau plein d'espoir.

-"On n'échappe pas à Orochimaru une fois qu'on lui appartient, la seul solution pour s'en libérer, c'est la mort." Soupira l'argenter.

-"Tu as peur de lui?" Demanda le porteur de Kyubi

-"Qui n'aurait pas peur de lui? Il est cruel et sans pitié... Et je ne suis pas assez fort pour lui résister, je me ferais massacrer à la moindre objection... Et puis, je crois que mon cœur ne le supporterai pas... Juge-moi si tu le veux, mais je l'aime malgré tout ce qu'il est capable de faire... de nous faire... Et ce même si je sais que mes sentiment ne sont pas partager." avoua le binoclard.

Leur regard se croisèrent pendant quelque seconde avant de plus ne détourne les yeux.

L'Uzumaki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux.

Où était passer le Kabuto qu'il avait combattu quand il était aller chercher Tsunade?

Où était le Kabuto cruel et sur de lui?

N'était ce qu'un façade?

Là, il semblait si triste, si sincère...

C'était si loin de l'image froide qu'il lui connaissait.

-"Je ne suis qu'un faible... Mon masque tombe encore trop facilement..." Soupira l'argenter en retirant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche.

-"Moi, j'aime bien le vrai Kabuto... Son cœur est plus pur et plus noble..." protesta Naruto.

Le médic-ninja releva les yeux vers le réceptacle, ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longue seconde sans rien dire, reconnaissant les même douleur que les siennes dans le regard de l'autre.

-"En fait, nous somme 2 anges perdus dans les ténèbres de l'enfer entre les griffes de 2 serpents... ça fait un peu de nous des frères, non?" Jugea le blond

-"Des frères... Oui, pourquoi pas..." reconnu le binoclard dans un murmure.

Le renardeau sourire mais se sourire disparu bien vite quand le grincement de la porte se fit entendre.

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers Orochimaru qui entrait suivit par Sasuke.

Kabuto jeta un regard désolé à l'hôte du démon renard et se leva lentement, affichant à nouveau son visage froid. Le serpent haussa légèrement les sourcilles, intrigué par l'expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son subordonner quelque seconde plus tôt, mais ne dit rien. Son regard retomba alors sur Naruto qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même alors qu'un sourire à donner froid dans le dos étirait les lèvres du sannin.

-"On dirait que notre petit renard se porte mieux. C'est parfait."Dit-il.

-"Il est encore faible, Orochimaru-sama. Il..." Commença le binoclard.

-"Sorts! Et ne nous dérange sous aucun prétexte!" Ordonna froidement L'interpellé.

Le médic-ninja adressa un dernier regard de regret au blond avant d'obéir et de quitter la pièce, alors que le serpent s'avançait, en passant avec avidité sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant des regard terrifier que leur adressait le porteur de Kyubi.

Ce dernier voulu soudain que l'argenter revienne...

Ou qu'un de ses amis le sauve, vienne le chercher pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Un fois dans le couloir, Kabuto s'adossa au mur, avant de se laisser glisser à terre, les lames ne tardèrent pas à inonder ses joues. il se prit la tête dans les mains alors que retentissait les premier cris du réceptacle dans la chambre où les deux autres "s'occupait" de lui.

Mais qu'avait-il fait?

Il venait de livrer un ange à deux serpent venimeux.

-"Pardonne moi, Naruto-kun..." Murmura-t-il à travers ses larmes.

Mais la descende aux enfers de Naruto Uzumaki ne faisait que commencer.

Orochimaru: J'adore se rôle de sadique... ^_^

Moi: Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas... Serpent pervers! =_="

Orochimaru, en prenant un air innocent: Moi? Nooooonnnnn... ^_^

Jiraya et Tsunade: Tu sais que tu n'est pas très convaincant avec cet air là. =_="

Sasuke: Quelqu'un sait où est Kabuto? Ô_o

Naruto: Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il était allé se suicider... Un histoire de pleurnichard et de faible, je crois. ^_^

Kisame jouant au strip-poker avec Deidara et Itachi: Et nous? On apparait quand dans cette fic?

Itachi, en boxer (oui, il fait que perdre): le plus tard possible j'espère... µ_µ

Deidara, torse nu (il a perdu pas mal lui aussi): De tout façon, j'ai un rôle pourri...

Moi, tombant dans les pommes en saignant abondamment du nez: Argggggg... _

Sasuke: 'tain! rhabiller vous, c'est indécent... è_é

Naruto: Je crois qu'ils l'ont tuée... ^_^

Sakura: Hourra! On va faire une grande fête!

Moi, reprenant petit à petit connaissance en bavant: Trop beaux mecs...

Naruto: tiens non... Elle est pas morte... ^_^"

Sasuke: =_=" Bon... Bin... Laissez lui un review, comme ça elle est motivée à poster la suite et elle nous laissera plus vite tranquille...


	9. renforts de la feuille et du sable

Chapitre 9: Renforts de la feuille et du sable

Tsunade regardait tristement le village de Konoha qui s'étendait sous sa fenêtre.

Le ciel était couvert, gris et triste.

Comme tout les jours depuis l'enlèvement de Naruto.

Le soleil n'arrivait plus à percer les nuages.

Le village lui même semblait se morfondre de la perte de l'énergumène le plus imprévisible de tout le monde des ninjas.

C'était étrange de se rendre compte, seulement maintenant que le jeune blond n'était plus là, combien il était devenu important pour le village

-"Hokage-sama... Les renforts de Suna viennent d'arriver." L'averti soudain Shizune

La cinquième se tourna lentement vers elle pour dévisager son assistante.

On pouvait lire dans les yeux des la princesse des limaces combien elle se sentait coupable de cette situation.

Si elle ne les avait pas envoyer en mission dans le but les éloigner du village pour préparer leur surprise, jamais rien de tout ça serait arriver.

Mais elle se ressaisit vite.

-"Fait les entrer..." Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

La jeune femme hocha la tête positivement et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passé les ninja du sable menée par Gaara en personne et Kankuro.

-"Le Kazekage n'a rien à faire ici! Sa place est à Suna!" Répliqua l'Hokage.

-"Naruto est mon ami... Mon meilleur ami. Il a risqué sa vie pour me sauver de l'Akatsuki. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de lui venir en aide... Je ne mérite pas d'être kazekage si je ne sauve pas les personnes qui me sont proche" Répondit la voix trainante de l'interpeller

-"Suna a une énorme dette envers Naruto Uzumaki, jamais nous ne pourrons lui prouver toute notre gratitude..." intervint un jounin des sables

-"De plus, Suna et Konoha sont allié, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire alors que le village de la feuille a besoin d'aide" Rajouta Kankuro.

Tout les autre ninja de Suna approuvèrent plus ou moins bruyamment, mais avec le même enthousiasme chaqu'un.

Tsunade les regarda, surprise puis un fin sourire de reconnaissance se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Tout ces gens...

Ils étaient là pour Naruto...

Vraiment ce gamin avait le don extraordinaire de se faire des amis sincère partout...

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance, soupira en fermant les yeux d'un air lasser avant de les dévisager à nouveau.

Comme elle les enviait...

Elle avait tellement envie de partir, elle aussi, à la recherche de cet insupportable énergumène blond qui avait prit la place d'un fils dans son cœur.

-"Cela va être difficile... Nous n'avons aucune piste..." Dit-elle.

-"Personne n'a suivit les ravisseurs?" S'étonna Kankuro.

-"Naruto était en mission avec son équipe quand c'est arriver..." Commença la princesse des limaces.

-"Saï doit être anéanti..." Jugea le marionnettiste.

-"Saï est mort..." Averti la cinquième

Gaara et Kankuro écarquillèrent les yeux sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-"Mort? Comment ça mort!" S'écria le plus vieux des deux frère.

-"Il s'est fait tuer en tentant de protéger Naruto... Il était le seul témoins de ce qui c'est passé. Quand Sakura et Yamato sont arriver sur place, c'était trop tard..." Répondit l'Hokage, la voix tremblant légèrement.

Kankuro jeta un regard inquiet à son frère.

Gaara avait baisser la tête de façon à ce que ses mèche rouge cache ses yeux, mais son ainé pouvait clairement le voir trembler, les poings serrés si fort que les articulations de ses doigts en devenait blanche. Il pouvait clairement voir des larmes coulés sur les joues pâle de son cadet.

Tellement de gens ignoraient encore que le jeune Kazekage était très sensible...

Il avait tellement de mal à exprimer ses sentiment.

-"Gaara..." Murmura le marionnettiste.

-"Alors, il est réellement allé jusqu'à donner sa vie pour lui..." Souffla le rouquin.

Tsunade hocha la tête positivement.

Soudain on frappa à la porte.

Shizune alla ouvrir, laissant passer Ibiki qui portait des documents à la main.

-"Hokage-sama! Vous devriez lire ça... C'est très important, je penses..." Dit-il

-"Certainement, mais qu'est ce que c'est?" Demanda la princesse des limaces.

-"Le rapport autopsie réalisée sur le corps du jeune Saï" Répondit le ninja.

L'Hokage haussa les sourcilles, intriguée et prit les documents pour commencer à les lire.

Au cours de sa lecture, les couleurs quittèrent de plus en plus son visage.

Les Shinobis de Suna échangèrent des regards inquiets, ce demandant si la chef de Konoha n'allait pas tourner de l'œil.

-"Tsunade?" Fit Shizune, inquiète.

-"C'est pire que ce que je croyais..." Souffla la grande blonde.

Dehors, il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Sakura était debout sous la pluie, ses cheveux humide tombait devant ses yeux triste et sur sa robe noir. Elle contemplait la nouvelle tombe fraichement rebouchée qui venait de se rajouter au cimetière de Konoha.

Elle était la seul encore devant, tout le monde était déjà parti.

Elle aurait dû assister à un mariage...

Pourquoi n'avait-elle eut droit qu'à un enterrement?

A cause de se faiblesse...

Encore une fois, elle n'avait rien su faire, résultat: Un de ses coéquipier était mort et l'autre...

Son meilleur ami...

son ami d'enfance avait été enlevé.

Elle serra les poings, sentant les larmes lui bruler les yeux.

Elle ne devait pas pleuré.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit...

Elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour sauver ses amis.

A quoi ces heures durs et épuisantes d'entrainements passées avec Tsunade avaient-elles servies si elle n'était toujours pas capable de protéger ce qui lui était chère?

Sasuke... Naruto... Saï...

Ses trois visage tournoyait dans sa tête.

Comme elle aurait voulu leur demander pardon...

Mais était-elle seulement digne de leur pardon?

Elle n'était qu'un bonne à rien, un boulet comme l'avait un jour qualifier l'Uchiwa.

Un parapluie vint se mettre au dessus de sa tête, la protégeant de la pluie.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Kakashi qui venait de la rejoindre. Il avait un bouquet de lys blanc dans son autre main.

-"hnnn... Il semblerait que je sois encore en retard..." Dit-il

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas se contentant d'à nouveau poser les yeux sur la tombe.

Le ninja copieur lui jeta un regard préoccupé avant de se pencher vers le caveau pour y déposer son bouquet de fleurs. Il joignit les mains pour une courte prière aux mort avant de ses lever, se relevant ensuite pour poser la mains sur l'épaule de son élève.

-"Tu sais, Sakura, pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse" Dit l'épouvantail.

-"Je n'ai pas le droit de les pleurer... Je n'ai pas pus les sauver..." Murmura la rose.

-"Tu a fait de ton mieux, j'en suis sûr... Tu ne devrais pas te morfondre..." lui conseilla son senseï

-"Ce n'est pas suffisant! Saï est mort! Et Naruto... Naruto a disparu! Je suis une incapable... une bonne à rien..." Gémit la jeune kunoichi

Elle reçut une violente baffe alors que le parapluie tombait à terre, les livrant aux assauts de la pluie.

Elle leva un regard ahuri vers son professeur, interloquer alors que l'adulte posait un regard courroucé sur elle.

-"Naruto et Saï croyaient en toi! je suis sur que de là où ils sont il le croient toujours... Ne les déshonneur pas en disant de pareils bêtise!" Répliqua-t-il.

-"Kakashi senseï!" S'écria Sakura en se précipitant dans ses bras en éclatant en pleur.

Kakashi serra son ancienne élève contre lui, la laissant déverser toutes ses larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusque là.

-"Naruto... Il va mourir tout seul... Parce que nous ne savons pas où chercher..." Sanglota-t-elle.

-"Sakura... Naruto n'est pas encore mort." Rappela le ninja copieur.

-"Mais l'Akatsuki... Ils vont lui retirer Kyubi et il va en mourir..." Gémit la rose en s'écartant.

L'épouvantail secoua la tête négativement.

-"Il y a quelque chose de nouveau..." Dit-il.

-"On a retrouver la trace de Naruto?" Demanda la disciple de Tsunade.

-"Pas exactement..." Répondit l'argenter.

-"Alors quoi?" Demanda le jeune fille.

-"A première vue ce n'est pas l'Akatsuki qui a enlevé Naruto." Répondit l'adulte.

-"Pas... Pas l'Akatsuki... Mais qui alors? Qui envoudrait à Naruto?" Demanda Sakura.

-"Lors de l'autopsie, la blessure de Saï a révélé avoir été causé par un katana combiner à un jutsu qu'à ma connaissance il n'y que deux personnes utilisent." Répondit Kakashi.

-"Quel jutsu?" Voulu savoir la rose.

-"Le shidori." L'informa l'argenter.

-"Les milles oiseaux? Mais Kakashi-senseï..." Commença la jeune fille.

Le ninja copieur hocha la tête positivement.

-"C'est Sasuke Uchiwa qui a enlevé Naruto..."

Le silence suivit la déclaration de l'Hokage.

La nouvelle semblait avoir assommer tout le monde.

Kankuro jeta un regard à son frère.

Il pouvait le sentir bouillir de rage alors quelque grain de sable tournoyait dangereusement dans l'air sous l'effet de la colère.

Naruto était la première personne avec qui son cadet avait lier des liens. Il tenait à lui autant qu'à sa propre famille.

-"Pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa aurait enlever Naruto Uzumaki?" Demanda une kunoïchi de Suna.

-"Sans doute parce qu'Orochimaru lui a demander."Jugea Kankuro

Au nom du serpent des murmure d'indignation s'élevèrent parmi les ninjas du sable. Ils se rappelaient tous du sannin qui avait tuer leur précédent kazekage.

-"Mais que peut bien vouloir Orochimaru à Naruto? Je croyait qu'il ne le considérait comme un ninja sans talent..." Intervint Shizune.

-"Naruto est un réceptacle, comme moi... Il est le porteur de Kyubi, le démon à 9 queues, le plus puissant de tous. Il a une incroyable réserve de chakra... Il peut devenir très puissant... Sans doute le plus puissant shinobi jamais connu. C'est sans doute cette puissance que veut ce serpent d'Orochimaru." Répondit alors Gaara.

Tout les regardes se tournèrent vers lui avant de se reporter leur attention sur l'Hokage qui s'éclaircissait la gorge.

-"Le Kazekage a sans doute raison et si nous ne récupérons pas Naruto, nous allons avoir de très très gros ennuis." Jugea Tsunade.

Sakura frissonna rien qu'en repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Kakashi.

Orochimaru...

Encore Ce maudit serpent...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui arrache tout ceux qui lui était cher.

-"Naruto n'obéira jamais à Orochimaru.» Jugea la jeune fille alors que son senseï ramassait son parapluie.

Ce dernier se redressa jeta un coup d'œil à la rose avant de reposer les yeux sur la tombe de Saï.

-"Naruto restera fidèle à Konoha quoi qu'il arrive." Ajouta le disciple de Tsunade.

-"Sans doute... " répondit l'épouvantail

-"Il va trouver un moyen de revenir au village et il deviendra Hokage, comme il se l'ai toujours promis." Dit-elle

Kakashi sourit et hocha le tête positivement.

-"Allons rejoindre les autres, Ils vont commencer les recherche." L'avertit-il.

-"Oui!" Fit la jeune fille.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la tombe de Saï avant de suivre Kakashi.

-"Tiens bon Naruto-kun, les renforts vont arriver et te libérer..." Murmura-t-elle.

Naruto: Tiens, elle me laisse tranquille dans ce chapitre... Ôo

Moi: Il faut bien que je torture les autres aussi hein... ^_^

Pein: Je commence à me demander si je vais pas l'engager dans l'Akatsuki, elle... =_=

Moi: Ho oui! Ho oui! ^^

Itachi et Deidara: ça va pas la tête! Si tu fait ça, nous ont démissionne! è_é

Kakuzu: Chouette! ça fera moins de gens à payer! ^_^

Moi: Toi et l'argent... =_="

Kakuzu: C'est pas pour rien que je suis le trésorier de l'organisation... ^^

Tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki: Non sans blague... =_="

Sakura: Marrant j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est centrer sur moi et sur Tsunade...

Moi: Il y a Gaara et Kankuro aussi...

Jiraya: Je n'ai droit qu'à une toute petite apparition, c'est pô juste... TToTT

Moi: Rhalalala... Vous êtes jamais content... =_=

Sasuke: Peut être parce qu'on a pas de raison d'être content... µ_µ

Orochimaru: Moi, je suis très content... ^_^

Kabuto: sans commentaire... =_="

Naruto: tiens tu es revenu? Ôo

Kabuto: je me suis dit qu'elle valait pas la peine que je me suicide.

Moi: Mais heu...C'est pas gentil... S'il vous plait, un review pour une auteuse maltraitée...


	10. le corbeau et le renard

Chapitre 10: Le corbeau et le renard.

Kabuto était tombé endormi dans le fauteuil à coter du lit de Naruto.

Après qu'Orochimaru et Sasuke aient quitté la chambre, il était entrer, retournant auprès du renardeau.

Ils avaient été brutal avec lui, ne lui faisant aucun cadeau.

Le réceptacle avait longtemps pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le terrasse. Le binoclard avait alors décidé de rester auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher le serpent et l'Uchiwa de lui faire du mal, mais il pouvait le soutenir.

Il s'était donc installer là, mais l'épuisement accumule lors des nuit blanche de ses dernier jour l'avait rattrapé et il avait sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il avait arrêter de rêver, mais sans doute était ce mieux comme ça.

Lentement, Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait de nouveau noir dans cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

les seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était sa respiration et celle du jeune médic-ninja près de lui. Il tourna les yeux pour le regarder dormir quelque seconde avant de fixer à nouveau le plafond.

Il avait mal...

Il se sentait briser...

Sale...

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui même.

Il sentit Kyubi s'agiter en lui, lui murmurer des paroles d'encouragement et de réconfort. Le démon renard semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur se bras, ses larmes redoublant, réveillant Kabuto. ce dernier se leva pour venir s'assoir sur le bord du li

-"Naruto-kun..." Appela-t-il

Le réceptacle se crispa et leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

Ces yeux encore plus gris que la veille par le désespoir.

Il n'y avait presque plus de trace du bleu azur qui avait illuminer ses prunelles.

-"Je sais ce que tu ressent... Moi aussi... Orochimaru me..." Commença-t-il

Il s'interrompit quand il le vit détourner les yeux.

-"Tu ne veux pas en parler... Je comprend..." Soupira l'argenter.

Il se leva pour sortir et aller chercher quelque chose à manger au plus jeune mais soudain il sentit le main de ce dernier se refermer sur son bras.

-"Reste... Ils vont revenir si tu t'en vas..." souffla l'Uzumaki d'un vois à peine audible.

Le binoclard se rassit lentement et dévisagea le blond maintenant à genoux à coter de lui. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues qui portait encore les marque arrondie de l'enfance.

-"Tu sais, Naruto-kun, que je sois là où pas, ça ne les empêchera pas de revenir." Dit-il tristement.

-"Je sais..." Répondit le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Je suis désolé..." Ajouta le plus vieux.

-"Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi? " Demanda soudain l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Nous sommes orphelin tout les deux et nous somme tout les deux en quelque sorte les victimes d'Orochimaru... ça fait que nous nous ressemblons un peu. Non?" répondit Kabuto.

-"Un peu comme des frères..." Murmura Naruto

-"Comme des frères..." répéta l'argenter à voix basse.

Il prit la peine de réfléchir à cette idée, avant d'hocher la tête positivement.

-"Oui, tu as sans doute raison..." Finit-il par avouer.

Un bref mais flamboyant sourire ramena très furtivement du bleu dans le regard du réceptacle, mais se fut si bref que le médic-ninja crut presque qu'il avait eut une hallucination.

-"Sasuke aussi je l'ai considérer comme un frère un jour..." dit-il

-"Naruto-kun..." Souffla le binoclard.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules du renardeau et l'attira à lui pour le serre dans ses bras avec tout la tendresse et autorité qu'aurait pu avoir un grand frère.

-"Je ne suis pas Sasuke..." Rappela-t-il.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les vêtements du plus vieux en éclatant en pleur.

-"Chut... Tout va bien, ôtoto... Je suis là... " Murmura Kabuto sans même y penser en le berçant doucement.

Il répéta plusieurs fois ces paroles apaisante jusqu'à ce que le blond ce calme. Le porteur de Kyubi finit par s'écarter en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche.

-"Si tu m'appelle ôtoto... Moi je t'appelle Kabuto-nisan!" L'avertit l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Je pense que je m'y ferai..." Dit l'argenté en souriant avec indulgence.

Si c'était le seul moyen pour empêcher que l'âme pur de Naruto se brise entre les griffes de Sasuke et d'Orochimaru, il accepterait de jouer ce rôle de grand frère autant qu'il le faudrait...

Il ébouriffa les cheveux désordonner de son, désormais, protéger et se leva.

-"Bon... Orochimaru-sama a dit que je devais m'occuper de toi... Je crois que le plus important et surtout le mieux à faire dans l'immédiat, c'est de t'apprendre à maitriser la marque maudite, comme ça tu pourras à nouveau utiliser du chakra." jugea-t-il

-"Haï..." Répondit le blond.

Naruto avait toujours été persévérant...

Dés qu'il échouait, il recommençait et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il réussissent. Kabuto était admiratif devant autant de volonté.

Certe la maitrise parfaite de la marque demanda du temps et beaucoup de souffrance au blond, mais il y parvint assez rapidement en fin de compte.

Cependant, la marque perturbait tellement les deux chakra dans le jeune garçon, celui de l'Uzumaki et de Kyubi, qu'ils durent reprendre l'apprentissage ninja dès la début. Mais, comme il connaissait le principe, le renardeau repris vite son niveau habituel avec un chakra tout nouveau.

Ce chakra résultait du mélange de son propre chakra avec celui du démon renard.

Ce mêlant pour ne former plus qu'un, Naruto eut la particularité de maitriser 3 natures de chakra différente.

Le chakra médical qui résultait de la capacité d'auto guérison de Kyubi, l'air qui était son élément originel et du feu qui lui venait du renard.

Vraiment, ça lui plaisait de plus en plus d'entrainer le jeune Uzumaki...

Comme il comprenait Jiraya-sama de s'être intéressé à lui et d'avoir voulu l'entrainer...

Naruto avait le don de le surprendre tout les jours d'avantage.

Pourtant, il savait que le réceptacle se jetait à corps perdu dans ses entrainements, allant jusqu'à épuiser totalement son corps, pour se vider la tête et oublier les "jeux" sadique que serpent et du porteur de Sharingan lui faisait subir les soirs.

Peu à peu, lui aussi perdait ses rêves quand le sommeil l'emportait.

Son regard devenait de plus en plus gris.

De plus en plus thermes...

Ses deux bourreau lui infligeait tant de blessure à l'âme que Kabuto avait toujours peur de n'avoir pas assez de pouvoir pour les soignées toutes.

Il avait toujours peur de voir son petit protéger sombrer et abandonner ce qui lui restait de lucidité. Il revenait toujours quand les deux autres partaient et passait des heures à sécher les larmes et à apaiser les douleurs du plus jeune.

Mais était ce suffisant?

Il avait toujours la désagréable sensation que non.

Il avait tant de fois déjà vu le démon renard, tapi dans le font du regard de son porteur, remuer, bouillant de rage.

Pourtant, tout se transforma très vite en habitude...

Les regard, les gestes, certaines paroles aussi...

Et le temps passa...

Bien sur, certaines choses restent inacceptable, mais le renardeau en était venu à penser, tout comme Kabuto, qu'ils ne pouvait rien y changer et arrêta de se rebeller et de lutter, se résignant à son sort.

Comme l'avait fait l'argenter avant lui.

Il commençait à changer...

Il devait plus calme, plus réfléchi, parlant encore moins que Sasuke. Il prenait désormais plus de temps pour analyser la situation et élaborer un plan en prenant en compte tout les paramètre.

En fait, Kabuto découvrit que Naruto n'était pas aussi bête qu'il semblait l'être.

Il avait même l'esprit vif et observateur quand il le voulait.

Le binoclard s'étonnait même qu'aucun des senseï qu'avait pu avoir le blond n'aient songer à travailler l'esprit de se dernier.

Il apprenait si vite et retenait le plus utile.

Il était vraiment stupéfiant...

Plus doué à ses yeux que n'importe quel Uchiwa ou autre membres de clan possédant des capacités héréditaires.

Il n'y avait pas que le mental qui avait changer avec le temps, son physique aussi...

Il portait le cheveux long maintenant, attacher en queue de cheval sur sa nuque à l'exception de quelque mèche rebelle sur les tempes et au-dessus de son front et qui lui tombait toujours sur le front.

Le rouge avait fait leur apparition dans le doré de sa chevelure blonde, cadeau de l'influence du chakra de Kyubi perturber par la marque maudite.

Sa peau avait perdu son teint bronzer arborant un joli blanc porcelaine.

Il avait beaucoup grandit aussi et était presque aussi grand que le médic-ninja maintenant.

Son visage s'était affiné aussi et était devenu plus froid.

Il était mince et élancer tout l'inverse de l'enfant qu'il avait été.

On pouvait même dire qu'il y avait un quelque chose de féminin en lui.

Kabuto n'arrivait pas compris quoi, jusqu'au jour où le réceptacle lui annonça que le démon renard était en fait une renarde et que ça influençait sa silhouette et sa démarche.

I

l était beau...

C'était indéniable...

Mais cette beauté était redoutable...

Voir certainement mortelle...

Naruto passait beaucoup de temps avait Kabuto ou à parler avec Kyubi.

Il avait appris à mieux la connaitre.

La renarde était en colère contre l'humanité et voulait se venger, comme toute les femelles à qui on a pris les petits. Mais depuis quelque temps, sa colère n'était plus tournée sur l'humanité en général mais sur certaine personne en particulier.

A travers les yeux de son porteur, elle avait vu que cette humanité qu'elle avait hait, pouvait regarder du bon comme du pire.

Elle s'était adoucie et considérablement rapprochée de son réceptacle, allant même jusqu'à le considérer comme son propre renardeau.

Avec le physique qu'il avait maintenant, un rien l'habillait, il avait l'air d'un prince.

Non...

Le mot n'était pas assez fort...

Il semblait venir d'un autre monde, d'un autre temps...

Et L'air profondément mélancolique qu'il affichait désormais ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

Kabuto lui laissait de plus en plus de liberté.

Il lui avait enseigner le jutsu médical et le renardeau l'avait rapidement seconder dans ses soins alors qu'un véritable et fort lien fraternel se tissait entre eux.

Cela aurait pu durer des années comme ça, l'habitude s'était si vite installée...

Mais un jour le Orochimaru les convoqua tout les deux, cela faisait presque 2 ans que Naruto était parmi eux maintenant et il ne ressemblait plus que très peu au garçon qu'il avait été avant.

Le serpent dévisagea les deux jeunes homme à genoux devant lui incliner devant lui.

Son regard s'attarda sur le réceptacle, c'était bien la première fois qu'il regardait le jeune Uzumaki autrement que comme un jouet pour ses ébats avec Sasuke. Il tenta d'évaluer son niveau actuel. Il semblait vraiment être devenu très puissant.

-"Hé bien, Kabuto-kun... Dis moi, Naruto-kun est-il devenu puissant?" Demanda-t-il.

L'argenter jeta un un regard discret au blond à ses coter légèrement en retrais derrière lui.

Le porteur de Kyubi, fixait le sol d'un air parfaitement froid et neutre.

L'air qu'il affichait de plus en plus souvent...

Il semblait comme absent, mais le médic-ninja savait que ce n'était qu'un façade.

Cette indifférence de feinte se cachait un être redoutable qui n'attendait qu'un signe de faiblesse pour attaquer.

Il savait que l'hôte du démon renard guettait le serpent.

C'était indéniable...

Naruto était devenu puissant, mais l'était-il assez pour satisfaire le sannin?

-"Il est fort c'est vrai... Mais..." Commença Kabuto

-"Fort bien... Ton Naruto va donc se battre contre mon Sasuke-kun. Voyons quel est leur niveau respectif. Nous verrons bien si le réceptacle de Kyubi est suffisamment digne d'être à mes côtés." Déclara Orochimaru.

-"Mais maitre..." Voulu protester l'argenter.

-"Qu'en penses-tu, Naruto-kun?" Demanda le serpent.

-"Je ferai ce que vous ordonnerez, Orochimaru-sama... Je n'ai pas le choix de tout façon." Répondit mécaniquement le renardeau.

"NON!" Protesta le médic-ninja.

Le blond leva la tête pour le voir ce placer devant lui, comme pour le protéger.

-"Non?" fit leur maitre.

-"Sasuke tuera Naruto dès qu'il en aura la possibilités... Naruto est déjà puissant, mais il peut l'être plus encore si on continua à l'entrainer... Il pourrait même être plus puissant que..." Commença le médic-ninja.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase.

Le sannin l'avait violemment plaqué contre le mur, le maintenant à plusieurs centimètre au dessus du sol, une main refermée sur sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration. Il agrippa le poignet du serpent pour tenter de ses libérer de sa poigne de fer qui commençait déjà à le faire suffoquer.

-"Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir permis de me contredire, Kabuto-kun..." Siffla Orochimaru, courroucé.

L'argenté luttait pour respirer, pour récupérer de l'air en vain. Il commençait déjà à tourner de l'œil.

-"Tu m'ennuies, Kabuto. Vraiment... Tu m'ennuies..." Poursuivit le serpent.

Il sentit deux mains ferme lui attraper les bras, attirant son attention. Il posa le regard sur Naruto.

-"Orochimaru-sama... Arrêtez, je vous en prie. Je combattrai Sasuke-san, si vous le désirez... Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en prie, épargnez Kabuto-san..." Supplia le blond.

Le sannin tourna les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea longuement puis un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres avant de lâcher Kabuto. l'argenter s'effondra à terre en le renardeau se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-"Très bien, Naruto-kun... J'épargne Kabuto, malgré ses récentes insubordinations... Tu affrontera Sasuke et si tu perds, Je confirai ton entrainement à quelqu'un d'autre après avoir tuer ce stupide médic-ninja." Averti le maitre des lieux.

Il abandonna alors le réceptacle et le binoclard pour aller chercher l'Uchiwa. Kabuto frotta sa cou douloureuse avant de lever les yeux vers l'Uzumaki.

-"ça va, Kabuto-nisan?" Demanda le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Tu... Tu n'aurais pas du accepter..." Articula l'argenter, une voix rendu rauque par le mauvais traitement subit par sa gorge.

-"Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs toi aussi et tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais le choix tant que ce serai ici... Et puis, j'ai des comptes à régler avec Sasuke-kun..." Répondit l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Il n'hésitera pas à te tuer..." Fit remarquer le médic-ninja.

-"Moi aussi..." Répondit Naruto.

-"Je ne veux pas te perdre... ôtoto..."Informa le binoclard.

Ôtoto...

Petit frère...

Il l'appelait si rarement comme ça...

Seulement dans les situation grave ou quand il était seul...

Le seul mot qui faisait encore naitre une expression réjouie sur le visage du renardeau

Pourtant ce surnom fit à peine sourire le blond cette fois-là.

Le regard qu'il adressa à l'argenter était étrange.

Un curieux mélange de mélancolie et de détermination.

-"Tout est fini de toute façon... C'est dommage, j'aurai bien voulu revoir Konoha une dernière fois..." Soupira tristement le renardeau.

Konoha...

Oui, ce village lui manquait et il aurait surement été en sécurité, là bas.

Quelque heure plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto se faisait face dans une arène où se battait généralement les autres subordonner du serpent.

C'était là dedans que c'était désigner la dernière victimes qui lui avait livrer son corps au serpent.

Ce faisant face, les deux garçons se fixaient en silence.

Aucune fanfaronnade, ni de grande paroles...

Rien ne bougeait...

Juste des Sharingan activés et les rouge fendu du regarde du gamin renard.

Un combat de volontés où le premier qui détournerait les yeux serait le premier à ce faire attaquer...

Sans doute le jeune Uzumaki l'ignorait-il, mais à ce moment là, il ressemblait vraiment au 4ème Hokage.

Il faut dire que ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son reflet.

Qui serait le plus fort?

Le réceptacle de Kyubi ou le dernier des Uchiwa?

Le disciple d'Orochimaru ou le protéger de Kabuto?

Soudain, les 2 jeunes shinobis changèrent d'apparence, laissant la marque se répandre sur tout leur corps jusqu'au deuxième stade avant d'attaquer.

Orochimaru haussa les sourcilles, intéressé par l'apparence maudite de l'hôte du démon renard.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et il était très impressionner et satisfait de cette forme.

Les cheveux du renardeau avait viré au rouge parsemé de mèche noir. 3 queues rouge de renard battait lentement l'air dans son dos alors que des oreilles pointue du même animal perçait sa chevelure. Sa peau avait elle même virée au noir alors que les marque qu'il avait sur les joues était devenue plus épaisse et blanche.

Ses yeux était rouge et fendu comme quand il était en mode Kyubi.

-"Intéressant... C'est une très belle apparence maudite... c'est bon signe..." Jugea le serpent.

Kabuto lui jeta un regard et serra les poing en reposant son attention sur le combat.

C'était vrai...

la forme maudite informait beaucoup sur les capacitive et la puissance de la personne qui la revêtait.

-"Kabuto-kun... Informe moi sur la forme maudite de Naruto-kun. C'est toi qui l'entraine, tu dois tous savoir sur lui." Demanda le sannin.

-"Ses griffes sont capable d'entamer la pierre et sont empoisonnée par le chakra de Kyubi... Ses queues sont redoutable. Elles sont dotée de volonté propre et agisse comme des fouets brulants..." Répondit l'argenter

Sasuke allait avoir du mal à battre Naruto.

Le renardeau évita un shidori de Sasuke et tenta de lui décocher un coup de griffe, mais il ne réussit qu'à déchirer les vêtements de l'Uchiwa, y laissant des traces d'un poison noir alors que le porteur du Sharingan atterrissait à quelques mètres après avoir bondit en arrière pour éviter l'attaque du réceptacle. Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau. L'hôte du démon renard accroupit, prêt à bondir et le brun prêt à utiliser ses ailes pour l'éviter.

Un corbeau et un renard...

Lequel l'emporterait dans ce combat titanesque?

L'Uzumaki poussa un rugissement et se rua sur son adversaire. Ce dernier l'évita en un battement d'aile, mais le réceptacle freina, créant un clone se servant de son dos comme tremplin pour s'élever vers l'autre ninja.

Ce dernier tourna des yeux écarquillé de surprise vers lui, incapable de pouvoir à nouveau l'éviter. Naruto lui déchira une de ses ailes, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Sasuke s'écrasa brutalement au sol alors que le clone du renardeau rattrapait son créateur avant de disparaitre.

Le réceptacle s'approcha alors calmement et lentement du porteur du Sharingan. Il attrapa l'Uchiwa par le cou et le souleva au dessus de sa tête.

-"ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, Sasuke-kun? Ce jour-là, à la vallée de la fin où j'ai voulu te retenir... Ce jour-là, où tu as voulu me tuer pour la première fois..." Dit-il

Sasuke grimaça, éprouvant du mal à respirer alors que son aile blessée lui brulait à cause du poison du démon-renard. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'Uzumaki. Ces yeux où la volonté avait fait place à la haine et la pureté à la colère.

-"A l'époque, nous étions ami... Je t'aimais même... J'étais prêt à me damner pour toi... Du moins, je l'ai cru... Maintenant..." Continua-t-il

Il jeta brutalement l'Uchiwa au loin le faisant violemment heurter le sol.

-"VA AU DIABLE, SASUKE UCHIWA!" S'écria le réceptacle.

Le porteur du Sharingan se releva péniblement alors que le porteur de Kyubi créait un Razengan. Il activa les milles oiseaux et les deux jeunes garçons se ruèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre.

-"L'attaque décisive..." Jugea Orochimaru en souriant.

Le choc de la rencontre des deux attaque titanesque fut si violent que qu'il ébranla tout les mur du repère.

Pourtant, les 2 Shinobis se tenait encore debout après, se faisant face, leur poing dans la blessure qu'il avait infliger à leur adversaire.

Petit à petit la marque maudite ses rétracta, leur rendant leur apparence normal.

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de Sasuke alors que du sang coulait de ses lèvres.

-"Depuis quand es-tu aussi puissant, Naruto-kun?" Demanda l'Uchiwa.

-"Depuis que tu m'as appris la haine, Sasuke-kun." Répondit l'Uzumaki du sang coulant également de ses propres lèvres.

Il se séparèrent en sautant en arrière, arrachant leur main de la plaie béante que leur attaque avait causée que l'autre avant de s'effondrer tout les deux.

-"Exéco..." Murmura Kabuto incrédule.

Mais il se reprit vite et se précipita vers le blond. Le renardeau avait du mal à respirer et à garder les yeux ouvert, épuiser par le combat.

Le poumon était toucher, mais, heureusement, le cœur avait été évité de peu.

Cependant, la blessure restait des plus sérieuse et méritait des soins urgents.

-"Kabuto-nisan..." Gémit le réceptacle dans un murmure.

-"Chuuut... Reste calme, ôtoto... Je vais m'occuper de toi..." Souffla l'argenter d'un ton rassurant.

Il posa la main sur le front de l'hôte du démon renard.

Il savait que ce geste avait le don de l'apaiser.

Le porteur de Kyubi sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupire de lassitude.

Il faisait confiance en Kabuto, ainsi s'autorisa-t-il a se laisser emporter dans les bras de l'inconscience.

Le médic-ninja sourit en caressant tendrement les mèches bonde de son protéger. Il entoura sa main de chakra médical l'approcha de la blessure de l'Uzumaki.

Mais avait qu'il n'ai pu commencer à le soigner, Orochimaru lui agrippa les cheveux et le tira en arrière pour le jeter vers Sasuke inconscient.

-"Avant de t'occuper de TON Naruto, soigne d'abord MON Sasuke!" Exigea le serpent.

-"Ce n'est pas mon Naruto! C'est un être humain! Et les être humain ne sont les propriétés de personne!" Rétorqua le binoclard.

Cela lui valu un baffe si forte que ses lunettes décolèrent de son nez pour aller s'exploser au sol alors que sa lèvres s'était fendue sous cette violence.

-"Je ne supporte pas qu'on discute mes ordre... Tu le sais pourtant... Je crois que le gamin-Kyubi a un très mauvaise influence sur toi, mon petit Kabuto-kun..." Jugea froidement le sannin.

Il attrapa à nouveau les cheveux de l'argenter et lui fit relever la tête. Les larmes coulaient des yeux de médic-ninja, se mêlant au sang qui lui coulait de sa lèvres fendue. Il se regardèrent comme ça quelque longue seconde.

-"Puisque c'est comme ça, je t'enlève l'entrainement de Naruto. Ma garde personnelle s'en chargera à partir de maintenant." Dit le maitre.

-"Non! Il vont le détruire!" s'exclama le plus jeune.

-"justement! Ils vont détruire ce qui lui reste d'humanité et il deviendra mon arme la plus puissante... mon combattant ultime que je lâcherai sur Konoha et qui détruira le village de la feuille pour moi sans se poser de question." s'exclama Orochimaru.

Une machine à tuer...

Froide et cruelle...

Voilà ce que le serpent voulait faire du réceptacle.

Kabuto serra les poing et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule à son protéger toujours inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça...

Non...

Surtout pas...

Pas ça...

Il ne le supporterai pas.

Orochimaru le jeta à nouveau vers Sasuke.

-"Soigne le! Et dépêche toi! Qu'il puisse reprendre son entrainement." Ordonna le renardeau.

L'argent obéit sans broncher, plus vite il soignait l'Uchiwa, plus vite il pourrait s'occuper de Naruto.

La blessure du porteur du Sharingan était aussi grave que celle de l'Uzumaki, mais le plus important était de stopper le poison de Kyubi.

Heureusement, il avait préparé plusieurs dose de contre-poison à l'avance.

Sans la marque maudite, il serait sans doute déjà mort.

Il avait de la chance...

Le brun ouvrit rapidement les yeux, reprenant connaissance. Il se redressa en se frottant la nuque en grimaçant. Il jeta un regard à Naruto toujours évanoui.

-"J'ai gagné?" S'étonna-t-il.

-"Vous êtes exécos..." Répondit Kabuto.

Il se releva et retourna au chevet du renardeau alors que l'Uchiwa se relevait lentement.

-"Retournons à l'entrainement, Sasuke-kun..." dit Orochimaru.

L'argenté les suivit du regard avant de rapporter son attention sur le réceptacle, tentant de le soigner au mieux.

Il avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour soigner le porteur du Sharingan. Il allait tomber à cours avant d'avoir pu totalement le guérir.

Il sera les dents de rage.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur le réceptacle?

D'autant plus que le serpent voulait le confier aux pires personne de ce monde.

Non! Il ne permettrait pas que Naruto devienne un arme sans âmes!

Moi, baille: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...

Orochimaru: Il est long ce chapitre...

Kabuto: C'est un des plus long qu'elle a écrit.

Shikamaru, baille: Galère... Moi les long chapitre, ça me fatigue...

Terami: Toi... Tout te fatigue...

Shikamaru: Galère...

Naruto: Un petit review pour que l'auteuse nous foute la paix, s'il vous plait?


	11. combat critique

Chapitre 11: Combat critique

Kabuto courait d'une branche à autre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite de cet enfer avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de son départ.

Il sentait le corps sur son dos remuer légèrement, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Tout ce qui comptait dans l'instant présent, c'était la distance qu'il mettrait entre eux et leur point de départ.

Il fallait qu'il est le temps de les sauver tout les deux, qu'on ne puissent plus les rattraper...

Il jeta un un regard inquiet par dessus son épaule à cette chevelure blonde qui retombait sur sa nuque.

Naruto avait de nouveau perdu connaissance...

Il pouvait presque sentir la fièvre du renardeau à travers le tissus de ses vêtements.

Maudite infection!

Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir assez de chakra pour soigner complètement le blessure du réceptacle.

-"Tiens bon, ôtoto... Quand nous seront à Konoha, Tsunade-sama s'occupera de toi..." Dit-il au porteur de Kyubi.

Ce dernier pesait presque rien, c'était à peine si son poids se faisait sentir.

L'argenter accéléra encore, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la frontière entre le pays du son et celui du feu.

Il s'était décidé sur un coup de tête.

Quitter Orochimaru... C'était signer son arrêt de mort.

Pourtant...

Il n'avait pas peur.

Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était Naruto...

Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui et ce n'était pas chez le serpent qu'il l'aurait.

Il voulait ce que tout grand frère voulait pour leur petit frère...

Et ça, seul Konoha pouvait l'offrir au jeune Uzumaki.

Il savait qu'il irait en prison en se se rendant au village de la feuille, mais cela lui importait peu. Il prouverait sa bonne foi à l'Hokage et se rachèterais un conduite si il le fallait, mais le plus important était celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son frère.

Il sentait la fatigue le gagner mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter et continuer à courir de branche en branche, jusqu'à ce tuer si il le fallait...

Son pied dérapa et il manqua de tomber. Il fut alors obliger de stopper sa course pour repositionner son précieux fardeau qui avait fahit glisser dans la manœuvre. L'hôte du démon renard ouvrit lentement les yeux dévoilant un regard voiler par le fièvre.

-"Kabuto-nisan..." Souffla-t-il.

-"Chuuuut... Ne parle pas, tu t'épuise pour rien..." Répondit le médic-ninja.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à une clairière où il savait qu'il y avait une grotte pour s'abriter. Il étendit délicatement le plus jeune au sol et passa un main sur les cheveux blond de son protéger.

Naruto ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, leur regard se croisant à nouveau avant que le renardeau ne regard autour le lui.

-"Où on est?" Demanda-t-il

-"Dans un grotte entre le repère et Konoha, près de la frontière du pays du feu et celui du son..." Répondit le binoclard.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?" Voulu savoir le réceptacle.

-"Je te ramène à Konoha... Là bas, Tsunade-sama pourra surement m'aider à te soigner." L'informa le plus vieux

-"Oba-chan... Konoha... est ce qu'ils ont encore besoin de moi? M'ont-ils seulement chercher?" Souffla le blond.

-"Ça fait 2 ans qu'ils te cherchent... et Suna aussi te cherche." Lui avoua l'argenter.

-"Gaara... Oui, c'est mon ami... C'est normal..." Soupira le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Je vais chercher de l'eau, ne bouge pas d'ici et repose toi." L'averti le médic-ninja.

-"Comme si j'avais le choix..." Ironisa l'Uzumaki en fermant les yeux.

Il écouta les pas de l'autre s'éloigner avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et fixer le plafond leur abris de fortune. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Kabuto le ramenait à Konoha...

Konoha...

Rien que ce nom faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Il allait revoir ses amis.

Il se demanda comment ils pouvait bien aller après tout ce temps.

Si Sakura sortait toujours avec Lee...

Si Neji avait pu conclure avec Tenten...

Si Ino continuait à consoler Choji de ses râteaux auprès des filles et de menacer ses dernière de mort ou si elle s'était enfin décidée à reconnaitre son amour pour son coéquipier...

Si Shino et Kiba était encore ensemble ou dans un de leur si nombreuse rupture...

Si Kakashi était toujours en retard à ses rendez-vous avec Iruka...

Si Shikamaru était devenu papa maintenant...

Si Mamie Tsunade frappait toujours sur l'Ero-sennin...

Peut être même que l'ermite pas net avait finalement déclarer sa flamme à le Vielle...

Tiens...

et Konohamaru?

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait devenir lui? Avait-il appris de nouvelles technique? Quel âge avait-il maintenant? Il devait peut-être être chuunin maintenant...

Oui, beaucoup de chose avait du changer...

La rumeur d'une conversation lui vint aux oreilles, l'arrachant à sa réflexion et à ses souvenirs.

Des gens approchaient...

Il tourna les yeux vers l'entrée de la grotte. il pouvait sentir leurs chakras qui lui parurent étrangement familier et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Et dire qu'il se sentait si faible...

Il allait avoir du mal si devait se battre contre eux.

-"sérieux... Je trouve ça bizarre... ça fait 2 ans qu'on en entend plus parler... Et puis ils le cherchent toujours" Dit une des voix.

L'autre lui répondit que par un soupire de lassitude.

Naruto pouvait sentir le chakra énorme qui se dégageait d'eux. Il se redressa péniblement en grimaçant. Il avait mal partout à cause de la fièvre. Il se servit de la parois de la roche pour s'approcher de l'entrée pour pouvoir observer.

Vraiment, il n'était pas en état de se battre...

Pourtant...

Ces types...

Et Kabuto qui n'était pas là...

-"C'est pas tout ça mais il commence à se faire tard et on est encore loin d'un de nos repères... Il faut trouver un abris pour la nuit..." Dit la premier.

Le second ne répondit pas.

-"Oh! Tiens! Regarde! Une grotte! c'est parfais!" S'écria le plus bavard.

Naruto reconnu les manteau noir au motif de nuage rouge ainsi que leur porteur.

Un grand à face de poisson et le frère ainé de Sasuke...

Merde...

Il ne manquait plus qu'eux...

Itachi jeta un un regard à la faille dans la roche, forçant le renardeau à reculer pour ne pas être vu. L'Uchiwa poussa alors un nouveau soupire lasse.

-"Du moment qu'on est au repère demain..." Dit-il d'un voix neutre.

-"N'empêche... C'est bizarre cette disparition du Kyubi..." Insista Kisame.

-"Il n'y as rien de bizarre... C'est Orochimaru qui l'a..." Répondit le noiraud.

-"Le serpent? Bin il a de plus en plus d'ambitions on dirait... T'en pense quoi?" Jugea son coéquipier.

-"..." Fut la réponse du brun.

Le sushi géant se dirigea alors vers l'entrée de la grotte quand il dut bondir en arrière pour éviter un pluie de kunaï qui semblait surgir de nul part.

Kabuto se redressa pour faire face au deux membres de l'Akatsuki, se dressant entre eux et l'entrée de leur abris de fortune.

-"C'est notre abris, n'approcher pas." Avertit-il en leur jetant un regard hostile.

-"Tiens, quand on parle du serpent, c'est son bras droit qui apparait..." Ricana le requin.

-"Tu ferais mieux de te demander ce qu'il essaye de cacher..." Soupira Itachi.

-"Surement un truc important pour le serpent... On le saura quand on l'aura tuer." Jugea le poisson humanoïde.

-"Tsss... ne compte pas sur mon Sharingan..." Répliqua l'Uchiwa en s'écartant.

Il n'avait visiblement aucunes envies de gaspiller son chakra pour le subalterne d'Orochimaru.

Que le sushi géant se défoule si il avait envie...

Kabuto laissa son regard aller d'un à l'autre toujours en position de combat.

Si le frère de Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir se battre, il ne représentait donc pas une menace dans l'immédiat alors que l'autre...

La face de requin, par contre, semblait motiver pour le combat.

C'était lui le plus dangereux pour le moment...

Ils se dévisagèrent de longue seconde avant que le requin n'attaque.

Kabuto tenta d'éviter mais l'épée du membre de l'Akatsuki fut stoppé par une seconde lame que Kabuto reconnut tout de suite.

C'était lui même qui l'avait choisi pour un porteur qui n'était autre que l'être qui lui était devenu le plus cher.

-"Naruto..." Murmura-t-il.

Le renardeau était sous l'influence de la marque en deuxième phase lui permettant de faire face à la douleur de sa blessure et de sa fièvre.

-"je t'interdit de toucher à Kabuto-niisan, shurimi pas frais!" Rugit le réceptacle

-"Shurimi pas frais?" Fit Kisame en haussant un sourcille, désappointer.

Un ricanement attira son attention sur un Itachi hilare, ou tout du moins tout aussi hilare que pouvait l'être un Uchiwa digne de se nom.

-"Et ça te fait marrer, toi!" Répliqua le requin, vexer.

-"Assez... je trouve la comparaison assez pertinente..." Répondit l'autre

-"Espèce d'enfoiré..." Gronda le requin.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour esquiver l'attaque du renardeau. Il se mit à la hauteur du son coéquipier.

-"Et bien, moi qui voulait savoir ce qu'était devenu le réceptacle de Kyubi, me voilà servi... Il est redoutable..." Dit-il

-"Je t'avais dit qu'il était dans les griffes d'Orochimaru..." Rappela Itachi d'un air blazer.

-"Dans le cas d'Orochimaru, ce ne serait pas plus tout des crocs? Je sais pas, je vois mal un serpent avec des griffes..." Répliqua Kisame.

-"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un coéquipier pareil... Là tu frôles le niveau de stupidité chronique et profonde de Tobi mon pauvre Kisame..." Soupire L'Uchiwa.

-"Bheu... Là, t'es méchant... Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas laisser un bijû entre les main d'Orochimaru... ça pourrait être dangereux..." Jugea son équipier.

-"Tu as raison..." Approuva l'ainé de Sasuke

Les 2 homme de l'Akatsuki échangèrent un regard avant que le noiraud ne pause ses yeux rouge Sharingan dans ceux du porteur de Kyubi.

Ni fanfaronnade, ni cri...

Quelque chose avait changer au plus profond du jeune Uzumaki...

Quelque chose qui leur sembla familier à tout les deux.

Familier et terrible...

Comme un douleur commune impossible à effacer...

Où était passer l'innocence et la lumière qui avait illuminer son regard autre fois?

Depuis quand ses yeux était-il aussi ternes, comme aveugler?

Qui avait pu briser cette âme si pure?

Il semblait perdu dans les ténèbres tout comme...

Itachi tendit la main vers le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Tu va venir avec nous Naruto Uzumaki..." Annonça-t-il.

-"Jamais! Pour ça, il faudra me passer sur le corps! Sa place est à Konoha où je le ramène!" Répliqua Kabuto en s'interposant.

Il jeta un regard à son protéger par dessus son épaule.

-"Naruto-kun... Retourne dans la grotte." Exigea-t-il.

-"Mais Kabuto-nisan..." Voulu protester l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Je te protégerai, comme je te l'ai promis... Et puis, c'est le boulot des grands frères de protéger leur petit frère... Pas vrai, Itachi Uchiwa?" Dit l'argenter.

-"Tsss..." Fut la réponse de l'argenter.

L'Uzumaki recula sans pour autant retourner dans la grotte gardant sa forme maudite. Il devait se tenir prêt à seconder le binoclard.

Le médic-ninja entoura sa main du chakra tranchant pour son scalpel de chakra et se rua vers le requin sourit et esquiva assez facilement.

Une attaque frontal...

Ce jeune prétentieux le prenait vraiment pour un débutant?

Mais la seconde attaque fut très rapide et il ne l'évita que de justesse...

Ça allait être plus compliquer que prévu...

Il était rapide et souple.

Il avait la jeunesse et la fougue pour lui, mais la face de poisson avait la force et l'expérience.

Certe Kabuto était doué mais tout les talents du monde ne suffisait pas pour battre un membre de l'Akatsuki reconnu pour pour son gout pour la massacre. Mais il avait le mérite de lui résister et de le mettre en difficulté. Il tenta de bloquer la lame du sushi géant, ses efforts furent vain.

L'argenter écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de le surprise.

Mais où donc était passer son chakra?

L'épée du requin lui entailla profondément les mains et la poitrine et il fut propulsé en arrière et roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de se retrouver dans les jambes du renardeau.

-"Kabuto-niisan!" S'exclama le réceptacle.

Il était toujours sous son apparence maudite et tentait déjà sa main entourée de chakra médical vers la blessure du binoclard, mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

-"Ça va... Garde ton chakra... Tu es blessé et tu as de la fièvre..." Dit-il.

-"Toi aussi tu es blessé!" Répliqua l'Uzumaki.

-"Rentre à Konoha! Je vais les retenir..." Ordonna Kabuto.

-"Je ne partirai pas sans toi, niisan!" Rétorqua le blond.

-"Fais ce que je te dis! Si le grand frère doit protéger son petit frère, le cadet doit obéir à son ainé." Répliqua l'argenter.

Il se releva péniblement en grimaçant et se retourna vers son protéger pour lui adresser une regard insistant.

-"Rentre à Konoha!" Ordonna-t-il.

Naruto hocha la tête négativement en levant un regard déterminer vers lui avant de faire face à Kisame et Itachi.

-"Tu n'as pas de chance, Kabuto-nisan... Tu as choisi un petit frère très turbulent qui n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit." Déclara le renardeau.

Il se rua sur le requin.

Ce dernier fut surprit par la vitesse du réceptacle bien supérieur à celle du médic-ninja, mais il parvint à l'éviter tout de même grâce à une substitution.

L'Uzumaki s'était amélioré...

Il était vraiment devenu redoutable...

Son taïjutsu était devenu d'un niveau vraiment supérieur, mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

Le poisson humanoïde le repoussa brutalement. il heurta plusieurs fois le sol avant de déraper sur le coter. Il se relava péniblement alors que le binoclard se mettait à nouveau devant lui.

-"Kabuto-nisan..." Souffla l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il arrive! Même si c'est la dernier chose que je fais!" Répondit l'argenter.

-"Tu veux le protéger de nous? Mais l'as tu protégé d'Orochimaru? T'es tu interposé entre lui et le serpent comme tu le fais maintenant avec nous?"Demanda soudain Itachi.

Kabuto posa les yeux sur lui, mais ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes sans que qu'aucun des deux binôme ne bouge.

-"Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas planté la graine de la haine et de la destruction dans l'âme de mon petit frère." Répliqua finalement le médic-ninja.

Si ses paroles touchèrent le porteur du Sharingan, il n'en laissa rien paraitre, comme toujours.

-"Naruto-kun..." Appela le binoclard.

-"Haï..." Répondit le renardeau

-"Rentre à Konoha..." Insista l'argenter un nouvelle fois.

-"Va te faire voir, niisan... Je reste!" Rétorqua le blond.

-"Tu es infernal..." Répliqua l'argenter en souriant légèrement

Le réceptacle sourit lui aussi en se mettant à sa coter.

-"Si on s'y met à 2, on peut les battre." Jugea l'hôte du démon renard.

Il attaquèrent alors ensembles Kisame tenta de les frapper avec son épée, mais ils esquivèrent. Le binoclard s'abaissa un kunaï en avant alors que le porteur de Kyubi attaquait en sautant. Le requin reçut un violent coup de pied à la tête alors que l'arme de l'argent s'enfonçait profondément dans son ventre avant qu'il ne face un vol planer sus la violence des coups. Il atterrit quelque mètres plus loin, dans les buisson derrière Itachi après avoir frôlé l'Uchiwa qui n'avait pas bouger d'un cil.

Le porteur du Sharingan lui jeta alors un regard par dessus son épaule avant de soupirer et secouer la tête d'un air blazer.

-"Kisame... Depuis quand tu te laisse battre par des gamins?" Demanda-t-il

-"Je te signal que tu as à peu près le même age, Itachi-san..." Répliqua le requin.

Il jeta un regard noir au deux autres en ramassant son arme qu'il avait lâcher lors de son vol plané et il la posa sur son épaule.

-"Mais, il vont me payer cet affront..." Gronda-t-il.

Il fonça sur les 2 plus jeune et les frappa avec son épée.

Kabuto fut repousser en arrière par Naruto qui encaissa le cou. La lame entama entama profondément et brutalement la chaire du flan du renardeau, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

L'argent le rattrapa et l'étendit à terre alors que la marque se résorbait lentement sur la peau du réceptacle.

-"Naruto-kun..." Dit-il.

Le blond gémit alors que le binoclard posait la main couverte de chakra médical sur la plaie de son protéger, commençant à le soigner.

-"Calme toi... Repose toi... Si tu perd encore du sang, ça risque de devenir dangereux pour ta vie." Dit le médic-ninja en posant la mains sur le front du renardeau.

La fièvre avant encore augmenter. La phase 2 de la marque maudite avait encore empirer les choses...

Le réceptacle allait bientôt atteindre ses dernières limites.

-"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va me battre! En combat, on s'occupe des blessés après l'affrontement!" Dit Kisame en se ruant vers eux.

Kabuto ne pu esquiver.

Il écarquilla les yeux incrédule en sentant la douleur lui transpercer la poitrine alors l'arme du requin se retirait lentement de son torse.

-"KABUTO!" Hurla Naruto horrifié.

L'argenter sentit un liquide chaud, poisseux, au fort gout de fer lui envahir la gorge et la bouche pour passer le barrage de ses lèvres, venant couler sur son menton.

Lentement, il se senti tomber, se renverser sur le coter.

Merde!

C'est pas vrai...

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé?

Qu'est ce qu'il avait raté?

Il n'avait rien vu venir...

Son visage était livide alors qu'il s'effondrait à coter de celui qu'il avait tenter de sauver. son regard croisant celui désespérer et terrifier de son protéger.

-"Pardonne moi, ôtoto... Je ne te... Te ramènerai pas à Konoha, finalement... je suis trop faible..." Gémit-il

-"Kabuto-nisan..." Murmura le réceptacle, les larmes aux yeux.

-"Pardonne moi..." Répéta faiblement le binoclard.

Naruto vu avec désespoir le regard du médic-ninja ses vidés de toute vie alors qu'il fermait lentement les yeux.

-"KABUTO! Ô-NIISAN! NOOOOONNNNN..." Hurla-t-il

La marque se commença de nouveau à sa rependre mais Itachi se penchait déjà vers lui pour le plonger dans un genjutsu pour qu'il se calme.

Il posa en suite la main sur le front brulant de réceptacle en lui adressant un regard inquiet.

-"Il a beaucoup trop de fièvre... C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas effondrer avant..." Dit-il.

-"Et alors? quel importance? Kyubi va s'en occuper." Jugea le sushi géant.

-"Je pense que la marque l'en empêche... Et puis, je te rappelle que si il meurt c'est sur nous que retombera la colère de Pein." Ajouta l'Uchiwa.

Il souleva l'hôte de Kyubi pour le faire glisser dans son dos.

-"Tant pis pour cette nuit, il a besoin de soin urgent... Rentrons au repère." Dit-il

-"Je te préviens, je ne fais pas la nounou pour réceptacle, moi..." L'averti Kisame.

-"Tsss..." Fut la seul réponse du porteur du Sharingan.

Son regard se posa sur le cadavre de Kabuto.

-"Tu étais obligé de le tuer?" Demanda-t-il

-"Non, mais il ne nous aurait pas laisser emmener le Kyubi et puis, il me tapait sur les nerfs..." Répondit le requin.

-"Tu aurais pu éviter sous les yeux de son protéger..." Dit le frère de Sasuke.

-"Qu'est ce que j'y peux si il s'est enticher d'un réceptacle moi!" Rétorqua le sushi géant.

-"Psychopathe..." Soupira Itachi

-"Et c'est toi, celui qui a massacrer son clan sans hésitation, qui me traite de psychopathe... Quelle ironie..." Répliqua le shurimi pas frais.

-"Kisame..." Fit L'Uchiwa.

-"Haï?" fit l'interpeller

-"Ta gueule!" Ordonna froidement le porteur du Sharingan.

Kisame: tiens on vient d'apparaître...

Itachi: Pour notre plus grand malheur...

Deidara: M'en fout, je fait grève jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne un meilleur rôle...

Kabuto: Je suis mort! Elle va me laisser tranquille!

Naruto: 'tain... Je suis à peine libérer de 2 psychopathe que tu m'en retapa d'autre encore pire...

Moi: Hé ouais... Mais bon, c'est la dure loi des fan fiction... tu devrait être habitué maintenant... LOL

Sasuke: Je vais tuer mon frère dans cette fic?

Moi: non, mais tu tue plein d'autre gens...

Naruto: pourquoi je me sens viser?

Sakura: peut être parce qu'elle t'a dessiner un cible dans le dos.

Naruto: Quoi? Où ça?

Moi: Une petit review avant de partir?


	12. Itachi

**Parole de Kyubi**

_réponse de Naruto_

Chapitre 12: Itachi

Ils furent accueillit par Deidara à leur arrivée au repère le plus proche. Le fana des explosion haussa légèrement les sourcilles en apercevant Naruto sur le dos d'Itachi.

-"Vous avez pu attraper le réceptacle de Kyubi? Je croyait qu'il était introuvable..." Dit-il.

-"C'est Orochimaru qui l'avait..." Répondit Kisame

-"'tain... Ce serpent, j'le tuerai..." Marmonna l'androgyne.

Ils entrèrent dans le repère souvent l'Uchiwa jusqu'à un des nombreuses chambres où il déposa délicatement le jeune Uzumaki sur un lit.

-"Il est où Tobi?" Demanda le requin.

-"A la cuisine, je crois qu'il nous prépare ENCORE, ses cookies..." Répondit le blond

-"Oh non! On va encore finir à l'hosto empoisonner!" S'exclama le shuchi géant en se ruant de le couloir, direction la cuisine.

-"Pauvre Tobi... Il va encore passer un sale quart d'heure..." Se moqua l'artificier.

-"Il n'a qu'à ne pas faire la cuisine..." Répondit le porteur du Sharingan

-"C'est vrai qu'en temps que ninjas, il est nul... En tant que cuistot aussi... Il devrait se reconvertir dans la vente de poison..." Plaisant l'autre.

Il remarqua que sa remarque ne faisait même pas sourire l'Uchiwa concentrer sur l'état du porteur de Kyubi. Il s'approcha alors pour jeter un regard compatissant au renardeau inconscient par dessus l'épaule du noiraud.

-"Comment il va?" Demanda-t-il

-"Ce n'est pas glorieux... Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre..." Répondit Itachi.

-"Physiquement ou mentalement?" Voulu savoir Deidara.

-"Physiquement, une fois que j'aurai retirer cette marque maudite qui retient le chakra de Kyubi ça devrait aller, mais mentalement, j'ai peur que ce se soit difficile... Tu sais tout comme de quoi est capable Orochimaru." L'informa l'Uchiwa en se redressant.

Le blond frissonna de dégout rien qu'en y pensant.

Ils y avaient tout les deux eut le «privilège» de savoir ce le serpent faisait à ses victime du temps où le sannin était encore un membre de l'organisation.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Et il a encore ma force de se battre... Ce gamin est vraiment or norme..." Dit-il

-"Tout comme toi..." Souffla le brun.

Le fana des explosion tourna son regard vers celui de du porteur du Sharingan.

-"Tu t'en sort pas mal toi aussi." Dit-il

Il sourit au ténébreux et s'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baisser.

-"Je t'aime, Itachi Uchiwa et je te tuerai pour ça..." souffla-t-il

-"Tu expose toujours ce que tu aimes..." Commenta l'interpeller.

Ils se sourirent avant de se séparer.

-"Tu as besoin que quelque chose pour le soigner?" demanda Deidara.

-"ça va aller... Je vais m'occuper de lui, je vais lui retirer cette marque... Toi, va aider ton coéquipier à survivre à Kisame." répondit Itachi.

Le blond hocha la tête positivement avant de quitter le pièce. L'Uchiwa regarda quelque seconde la porte par laquelle l'androgyne était sorti avant de reposer les yeux sur le réceptacle.

Il resta inconscient un semaine, entre la vie et la mort, terrasser par sa fièvre.

Le porteur du Sharingan restant à son chevet soutenu par l'artificier alors que Kisame s'occupait de maintenir Tobi à distance.

Comme il l'avait dit, il avait retirer la marque d'Orochimaru, libérant le chakra de Kyubi qui avait soigner elle même son porteur.

Pas une fois, durant ces 7 jours, le noiraud, ne quitta pas la chambre de l'Uzumaki.

Il observait le réceptacle, admirant ses traits, les détaillant. Ses cheveux blond et fin où se mêlaient des mèches rouges.

Ils étaient aussi rebelle que le caractère de leur propriétaire...

Sa peau était tellement plus pâle maintenant, presque laiteuse...

Loin du doré de ses souvenirs...

Elle semblait fraiche et douce...

Les trois marque soulignait la courbe délicate de ses joues qui avait perdu toute trace de l'enfance.

Ses yeux étaient clos, laissant voir des cils fin.

Tout son visage semblait maintenant dessiner au pinceau.

Ses yeux...

Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir admirer l'azur de ses prunelles uniques.

Si seulement ils savaient...

Oui, si seulement, ils savaient que ses yeux au couleur du ciel hantait ses rêves depuis la première fois qu'il les avait vue...

Comment réagirait le renardeau?

Et comment réagissait Deidara avec qui il sortait pour le moment?

Le regard de l'Uchiwa se posait souvent sur les lèvres fine et tentant du blond, s'attardant dessus et devant se faire violence pour s'en arracher.

Quel goût pouvait-elle bien avoir?

Mais comme chaque fois il rejetait cette question au loin ainsi que les idées toute plus loufoque les une que les autre qu'elle engendrait.

Il était un Uchiwa...

Et les Uchiwa ne devait rien laisser passer de leurs émotions et à leur passion.

Ils devaient lutter contre ses pulsions et se montrer aussi froid que la glace...

Ne rien laisser transparaitre de ses sentiments...

C'était dure...

Surtout avec Deidara qui disait tout ce qu'il pensait et remuait tout le temps...

Un peu comme le l'hôte du démon renard...

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il était à nouveau sans une chambres plongée dans les ténèbres comme chez le serpent.

Mais cette fois, il faisait chaud dans cette pièce et le lit était confortable. Les drapes sentait bon le jasmin et la lessive propre.

La seul lumière qui illuminait la pièce provenait d'une petit table de chevet sur une table de nuit à coter de son lit. Un fauteuil avait été installé là et le porteur de Kyubi tourna les yeux pour voir qui l'occupait et que veillait sur lui, découvrant le frère ainé de Sasuke.

Itachi était profondément tombé endormi au milieu de la lecture de son livres qui reposait maintenant sur ses jambes. La tête penché sur le coter, le yeux clos, les sourcilles légèrement froncer dans son sommeil. Il avait presque l'air inoffensif. Le renardeau se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil au roman de l'Uchiwa.

Roméo et Juliette...

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

N'importe quoi...

Le grand et terrible Itachi Uchiwa... Celui qui avait massacré tout son clan lisait des romance à l'eau de rose...

ça cassait le mythe, là...

Le réceptacle cala son dos dans l'oreiller et détailla le visage du plus vieux.

Sa peau était aussi pâle que le sienne, mais son visage était plus doux quand il dormait. Ses traits étaient plus fin que ceux de son frère.

En songeant à Sasuke, il porta la main à son cou là, où devait se trouver la marque maudite.

-"Je te l'ai retirée..." L'informa soudain la voix du porteur du Sharingan

L'Uzumaki sursauta et reposa les yeux sur lui croisant le rouge sanguin de la technique héréditaire.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du plus vieux qui lui tenaillait le cœur.

Il ne parvenait pas trouver quoi mais c'était là...

Comme le reflet d'un miroir briser, mais le brun finit par détourner les yeux pour regarder ailleurs.

-"Tu t'es réveiller, c'est bien..." Dit-il.

-"Vous allez m'arracher Kyu-chan?" Demanda le réceptacle.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux protestions de la dite "Kyu-chan" concernant les surnom débile que son porteur lui donnait alors qu'Itachi haussait les sourcilles.

Ainsi, l'hôte et le démon renard avaient réussi à nouer des liens...

-"Pas tout de suite, nous devons récupérer les autre bijû avant le tiens..." Répondit-il

-"Vous allez faire quoi en attendant? Me torturer et abuser de moi encore?" Demanda froidement Naruto avec une hostilité évidente.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête négativement avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent et qui ne laissait rien paraitre de la colère qui bouillait en lui.

-"Nous ne sommes pas des monstre... Nous laissons ce genre de barbarie à Orochimaru." Répondit-il.

Il vit alors le réceptacle se détendre et regarde autour de lui.

Le porteur du Sharingan se leva alors lentement avant de s'étirer, s'attirant le regard interrogation du blond.

-"Tu dois avoir faim... je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver. En attendant, il y a une salle de bain par là, si tu veux te laver." dit le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'Uzumaki le suivit du regard avant de se lever après son départ. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle d'eau.

Itachi ne semblait pas si méchant en fin de compte...

Pourtant, il avait massacré tout sa famille.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu le pousser à une tels extrémité?

Il resta interloquer devant la grandeur de la pièce.

C'était presque aussi grand que son premier appartement à Konoha...

Et cette baignoire qui ressemblait presque à une piscine!

A combien pouvait-on se mettre là dedans?

Et cette douche multijet...

Quel luxe...

Ils ne se refusait rien à l'Akatsuki.

Lentement le regard du réceptacle se tourna vers le miroir et il fut brutalement confronter à son propre reflet...

Son reflet qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis 2 ans.

Sous le choc, il posa la main sur sa joue pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son image.

Il avait tellement changé...

Des cernes était maintenant apparue autour de ses yeux les faisant ressembler à ceux de Gaara.

Son regard était devenu plus mature, mais plus froid aussi...

Sa peau était devenue pâle aussi pâle que celle des poupée en porcelaine et ses cheveux beaucoup plus long.

Si il y avait pas eut ses marques sur ses joues et ses mèches rouges, on aurait pu dire qu'il était le sosie du quatrième Hokage.

Cela le remplit un peu de fierté, rendant un peu d'éclat à ses yeux.

Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

Il avait échappé à Sasuke et à Orochimaru...

Il ne leur appartenait plus...

Certe, il était prisonnier de l'Akatsuki, mais n'importe où était mieux que chez le serpent.

Oui... Mais Kabuto...

Kabuto voulait qu'il rentre à Konoha...

Et il était mort pour ça...

Le porteur de Kyubi poussa un soupire et se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales qu'il laissa en tas avant de se glisser sous la douche et l'eau presque brulante.

Il se sentait si sale depuis que le serpent et Sasuke l'avaient toucher, comme souiller par leur noirceur.

Il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupire entre bien être et soulageant.

Maintenant que la marque n'était plus là, le chakra de Kyubi pouvait à nouveau circuler en lui, ce que la renarde ne se privait pas de faire, inspectant la moindre parcelle de son corps comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant après une longue absence.

La démone était très intentionnée, voir carrément mère poule et, même si elle était toujours en colère contre l'humanité, elle se montrait très douce avec lui.

D'ailleurs le réceptacle se permettait d'appeler la démone par des petits surnom débile mais affectueux en réponse à ceux que lui donnait ceux que lui donnait Kyubi qui traitait maintenant son porteur comme un enfant.

C'était, en partie, cette présence rassurante et réconfortante qui avait permis à Naruto de ne pas sombres totalement dans les ténèbres les plus noir chez Orochimaru.

**-"Naru-chan... Tu pleurs..."** fit soudain remarquer la renarde.

_-"Non! C'est l'eau de la douche!" _protesta vivement son porteur.

**-"Menteur! Je sais quand tu pleurs ou non!"** Riposta la démone.

_-"peut-être bien que je pleurs et alors?"_ marmonna le réceptacle.

**-"Je n'aime pas quand tu pleurs... ça veut dire que tu es triste et c'est le genre de douleur que je ne peux pas soigner..."** Soupira tristement Kyubi.

_-"C'est bon maman... Je le ferai plus..."_ Ironisa le renardeau.

**-"Baka d'humain!"** Répliqua la boule de poils

-_"Moi aussi je t'aime, Kyu-chan..."_ Répondit l'Uzumaki.

**-"Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Tu m'énerve! Tu va finir par me rendre folle!"** Rugit la renarde exaspérée.

Elle parti alors râler dans un coin de les l'esprit de son porteur en marmonnant un truc à propos d'un renardeau butter et infernal.

Naruto sourit doucement et colla son front au mur de la douche.

La démone avait raison pourtant...

Il pleurait.

Il pleurait de soulagement et de regret.

Il pleurait pour Saï et Kabuto qui avait donner leur vie pour lui et pour tout ses amis qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis si longtemps.

Penser à eux, à ce qu'il avait été avant, à Konoha était trop douloureux quand il vivait chez les serpent.

Itachi revint dans la chambres, les bras charger par un plateau qu'il posa sur la table et des vêtements propre qu'il avait pris pour que le réceptacle se change.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain. Le blond avait oublier de verrouiller la porte et il pu entrer. Il déposa les vêtements sur l'évier avant de ramasser ceux que l'Uzumaki avait abandonner au sol. Il les jeta dans un bac prévu pour le linge sale avant de lever les yeux. La vapeur d'eau avait rendu la vitre de la douche opaque, mais le corps de l'hôte du démon renard se devinait tout de même derrière.

Il se fixa quelque seconde, son cerveau déconnectant presque, laissant son imagination travailler avant qu'il ne se reprenne, se baffant mentalement.

Il secoua la tête pour évacuer les idées peu catholique qui s'y était glissée et quitter au plus vite la pièce du rouge s'attardant sur ses joues.

Mais à quoi il pensait!

Naruto était leur captif!

Il n'était pas censé y toucher et encore moins s'y attacher...

Il s'adossa à la porte en fermant les yeux, le souffle court, les yeux fermer.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi fallait-il que le porteur de Kyubi l'attire autant?

-"Naruto..." Murmura-t-il en un souffle.

Le blond finit par couper l'eau et sortir attrapant un serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille en d'en jeter une autre sur ses cheveux humide. Il essuya la vapeur d'eau sur le miroir avant de contempler une nouvelle fois son reflet. Il remarqua les vêtement propre laisser à son attention.

Il reconnu le symbole des Uchiwa, il devait donc appartenir à Itachi.

Il ne l'avait pourtant pas entendu entrer...

Il les déplia pour les regarder, ils n'était plus d'une première jeunesse, mais ils étaient à sa taille...

Il les porta à son nez, l'odeur du frère ainé de Sasuke y était encore.

C'était agréable et puis il était chaud et doux.

Visiblement, il savait prendre soin de ses affaire...

Il s'habilla et retrouva l'Uchiwa dans la chambre à bouquiner.

-"Comment tu peux lire ça? c'est super ringard!" Répliqua le blond.

Le brun releva les livres de son livre pour le dévisager.

-"Roméo et Juliette est un classique du théâtre romantique..." Répondit-il

-"Classique ou pas, c'est ringard..." Marmonna le renardeau.

-"Je t'ai préparé des..." Commença le noiraud.

-"DES RAMENS!" S'écria joyeusement le réceptacle.

Il s'assit sur son lit en attrapant le bol et commença à manger de bon cœur.

L'autre le regarda faire avant de sourire et de revenir à sa lecture.

Elles étaient bonne, ces ramens...

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien manger d'aussi bon.

-"Elle ne sont surement pas aussi bonne que celles de chez Ichiraku..." Jugea Itachi

-"Tu connais Ichiraku?" S'étonna Naruto

-"Ils font les meilleurs ramens de tout le monde des shinobis..." Répondit l'Uchiwa.

-"Oui mais elles sont bonnes quand même tes ramens." Rétorqua l'Uzumaki.

Le noiraud sourit doucement et ferma son livre pour regarder le blond manger.

-" Tu sais quoi, tu devrais laisser tomber le rôle de super méchant et ouvrir un restaurant, je suis sur que tu ferais fortune." jugea le réceptacle.

-"Naruto-kun... Je voudrais te raconter quelque chose." finit par avouer le porteur du Sharingan.

-"Quoi donc?" Demanda le renardeau

-"Pourquoi j'ai massacrer mon clan et rejoints l'Akatsuki." Répondit le ténébreux.

Le porteur de Kyubi leva les yeux de son bol pour les poser sur le plus vieux qui avait garder les sien baisser sur ses mains qu'il croisait et décroisait nerveusement sur son livre.

-"Pourquoi?" demanda l'hôte du démon renard

-"Pour protéger Konoha..." Répondit Itachi

-"Protéger Konoha..." Répéta Naruto incrédule.

-"Je suis en mission... J'avais ordre d'infiltrer l'organisation et... Et d'éviter un guerre civil." Répondit Uchiwa.

-"Comment ça une guerre civil?" S'étonna l'Uzumaki.

-"Les Uchiwa... "Mon Clan" voulait renverser les Hokage en déclenchant une guerre civil qui aurait ravager de l'intérieur du village et le pays du feu." Répondit-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son histoire.

-"J'étais un des rares partisan de la paix dans "mon clan", un fidèle du troisième. Quand "mon père" l'a découvert, il m'a forcer à assassiner mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, j'ai continué à informer l'Hokage. Je voulais protéger les 2 êtres qui comptait le plus pour moi... Mon frère et ma mère. Mais mon père a... Je... Il... J'ai reçu l'ordre de supprimer la menace Uchiwa. Alors, j'ai massacré ce clan d'Hypocrite... J'aurais du tuer Sasuke aussi cette nuit là, mais je n'ai pas pu... Je l'aimais tellement mon petit frère...Plus que mon village... j'étais incapable de lui faire du mal. J'ai ensuite reçu l'ordre d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki." Expliqua-t-il.

-"Donc tu es fidèle à Konoha..." Conclus le blond.

-"J'ai encore mes ordres de mission pour le prouver." Informa le brun.

-"Pourquoi il y a tellement de haine dans ta voix quand tu parle de ton clan et de ton père? Et puis, pourquoi tu as tué ta mère si elle était si importante pour toi?" Demanda le porteur de Kyubi

-"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ma mère, mais mon père... Quand elle a tout découvert..." Répondit celui du Sharingan en détournant les yeux.

-"Qu'est ce qu'elle a découvert? Le complot des Uchiwa?" Voulu savoir l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Les pratique de mon père... " Répondit Itachi sa voix baissant de volumes.

-"Quelles pratiques?" Demanda Naruto, redoutant le pire.

-"Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais obéissant et calme, plus tôt du genre solitaire... En entrant à l'académie, j'ai commencé à avoir des amis et à faire des bêtises, à réfléchir par moi même. La première fois que je me suis opposer à mon père, il me remis à l'ordre de la plus cruelle et de la plus terrible des manières qui marqua à jamais mon âme au fer rouge." Dit L'Uchiwa en serrant les poing sur ses vêtements

Le renardeau retenait presque son souffle alors que l'ainé des Uchiwa relevait les yeux vers lui. Leur regard se firent échos l'un de l'autre avant que le plus vieux ne rebaisse le sien sur ses mains.

-"Le viol ne devrait pas être utiliser comme punition ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Surtout par sa propre famille, par son propre père... Au début, c'était seulement quand je ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, puis c'est arriver de plus en plus souvent et il finit par me livrer aux autres hommes du clan pour de l'argent. Il en ont tous profité... Et après il jouait les hypocrites devant ma mère en souriant et en la bernant... elle n'a jamais rien soupçonner jusqu'à ce quelle surprenne mon père." Continua-t-il

Le porteur de Kyubi remarqua les larmes qui coulait silencieusement sur les joue de l'Uchiwa.

Elle était bien réelle, sincère.

Il reconnaissant cette douleur dans les yeux du porteur du Sharingan.

-"Elle a menacer de tout révéler à Sarutobi-sama... Il l'a tuer avant de me... " Continua ce dernier.

Mais il fut incapable de continuer.

Il enfuit son visage dans ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglot, son masque d'indifférence qu'il avait mis tant d'année à façonner volant en éclat au souvenir de ces terrible évènements de son passé.

Surpris, Naruto se leva pour poser la main sur son épaule.

Itachi leva un regard proche du désespoir vers lui.

-"Pourquoi tu ne rentre pas à Konoha maintenant que tout est fini?" demanda-t-il

-"Parce qu'en restant ici, j'avais une petit chance de sauver une petite part très importante de Konoha..." Dit-il

-"Quelle petite part de Konoha?" Demanda le réceptacle.

L'Uchiwa sourit et posa la main sur le torse de l'Uzumaki à la hauteur du cœur avant de se lever. Il regarda pendant de longue seconde le renardeau.

-"Mon frère est un imbécile..." Jugea-t-il.

Comment était-il possible de faire souffrir quelqu'un comme Naruto?

Avec un regard aussi pur...

C'était un ange...

Oui...

L'Uzumaki était un ange avec un démon enfermer au font de lui.

-"C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je parle autant..." Jugea-t-il

-"C'est pas grave, moi j'adorai parler... Avant..." Répondit le renardeau en souriant tristement.

-"Je vais me reposer un peu... Essaye de faire de même" Averti le brun en de dirigeant vers la porte.

Le blond le regard partir avant de se recoucher songeant à ce que lui avait dit l'ainé de Sasuke...

Quel différence avec son frère...

Itachi était vraiment un toute autre personne que ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Deidara: quand je dis que j'ai un rôle de merde

Itachi:...

Kisame: Je tape sur Tobi donc moi ça me va...

Itachi: Elle me martyrise, mais pour une fois, je ne passa pas pour un psychopathe...

Moi: normal, tu es un de mes persos préféré...

Itachi: je suis mal barrer là...

Naruto: C'est le cas de le dire...

Sasuke: ouai, mais tu mate Naruto sous sa douche...

Itachi: ...

Kyubi: Tiens, je suis apparu... et puis qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis une femelle auteuse dégénérée

Moi: héhéhé...

Naruto: Reverrais-je Konoha un jour?

Moi: Tu verra bien... Une petit review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur.


	13. la vie dans l'Akatsuki

Chapitre 13: La vie dans l'Akatsuki

Itachi referma soigneusement la porte de la chambre de Naruto derrière lui et s'engagea dans les couloir du repaire.

Du moins, un des nombreux repaires de l'Akatsuki...

Il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Deidara et Tobi était parti en mission ce matin.

Hidan et Kakuzu était dans le pays du vent pour une histoire de prime pour la caisse de l'organisation.

Zetsu devait être entrain de dévorer de pauvre gennin innocent au pays de la pluie et Pein avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire...

Comme Konan, le suivait toujours, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle soit avec lui.

Il croisa tout de même Kisame qui revenait surement de la cuisine si on en jugeait par le plat de poisson cru qu'il avait en main.

-"Un petit creux 'Tachi-kun?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-"..." Fut la réponse du dit 'Tachi-kun.

-"Tu as tort, ce poisson est délicieux." Commenta le requin.

-"J'aime pas le poisson cru..." Rappela l'Uchiwa d'un ton neutre.

-"Hnnn... C'est vrai... Tu es un traumatisé des poissons... Comme va le gamin-renard?" dit le shuchi géant.

-"..." Fut la réponse du porteur du Sharingan.

-"Il s'est réveiller?" Insista la shurimi pas frais.

-"Oui..." Répondit le brun.

-"Tu sais que si tu parlais plus, tes relations sociales s'en porteraient beaucoup mieux." Fit remarque la face de poulpe.

-"Je crois que j'ai assez parler pour aujourd'hui..." Soupira le ténébreux en fermant les yeux d'un air las.

-"Tu lui as tout raconter?" S'étonna la poisson humanoïde.

-"Oui..." répondit Itachi.

-"Et tu compte faire quoi maintenant?" Voulu savoir Kisame

-"Je ne sais pas encore... Le problème c'est Zetsu..." Soupira l'Uchiwa.

-"Hnnn... La plante carnivore... C'est vrai qu'il pause un sacrer problème..." Approuva le requin.

-"Tu es toujours décider à m'aider? Tu sais que si Pein le découvre, il va te tuer." Rappela le porteur de Sharingan.

-"Nous sommes ami... On a beau dire, mais ça crée des liens..." Ricana le shuchi géant.

-"Hnnn..." Fit le brun en regardant dans le vague.

Le sourire de son coéquipier disparut et il lui jeta un regard.

Itachi était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux était cerné... On y pouvait lire toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumuler ces dernier jours.

-"Tu devrais aller dormir, 'Tachi-kun... Si tu t'impliques trop, tu vas tomber malade..." Dit-il

L'Uchiwa poussa un soupire de lassitude avant de dépasser le shurimi pas frais comme l'avait appeler Naruto et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambres avant de s'effondrer sur lit.

Il ferma lentement les yeux, l'esprit rendu lourd par la fatigue d'avoir trop parler.

Il s'enfonça lentement et lourdement dans un sommeil sombre où deux orbes azur venait le hanter.

Il ignorait combien de temps, il dormit étendu dans les ténèbres, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller.

Quand il se réveilla, il resta étendu, les yeux clos.

Il imagina le corps du blond sous ses vêtements...

Sa peau douce qu'il pourrait effleurer en les lui retirant doucement et les gémissement qu'il pourrait lui tirer de ses caresse.

-"Naruto..." Soupira-t-il.

Il se mordit les lèvres de culpabilité et de désir.

Il ne devait pas avoir de tels pensées...

Il sortait avec Deidara...

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il avait besoin d'une douche.

Un bonne douche froide!

Pour lui éclaircir les idées...

Et refroidir ses ardeurs...

Il regarda cette pièce... Sa chambre. Décoration neutre, minimaliste, pour ne pas dire vide.

Aucune photos...

Sans ses vêtements dans la penderie, cette chambre aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui ou à personne...

C'était du pareil au même...

Ne laisser aucune trace était une des premières choses qu'on enseignait au apprenti Anbu.

Itachi l'avait respecter à la lettre que ce soit par ses affaire et ses lieux de vie.

En fait, cette pièce vide de toute personnalité était assez déprimante en fin de compte pour lui.

Ces mur blanc lui donnait des idées noirs.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant, plus du tout motiver à bouger. Il fixa le plafond, les bras en croix, plonger dans ses réflexions.

En réalité, cette chambre au mur neutre, froid et vide correspondait assez bien à l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui même au sein de cette organisation.

Très peu de gens connaissait sa vrai personnalité...

Kisame, qui était devenu son ami et Deidara...

Il sourit doucement en songeant à l'androgyne.

A son sourire aussi éblouissant que celui du jeune Uzumaki.

En fait, ils avait beaucoup de point commun entre l'artificier et le réceptacle.

Il les aimait tout les deux autant.

Mais Naruto était de Konoha comme lui.

Il...

Il fut tirer de ses pensée par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il se releva et alla ouvrirent à Kisame qui lui adressa un regard inquiet.

-"ça fait presque 24 heures que tu es enfermé là..." Dit-il

-"24 heures? J'ai dormi tant que ça..." marmonna l'Uchiwa en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-"Haï..." Approuva le requin.

-"Bien... Naruto doit être assez reposer... Il va pouvoir s'entrainer à nouveau." Dit-il

Les jours et les semaines suivante furent consacrée à la remise à niveau du renardeau.

Maintenant que son chakra n'était plus perturber par la marque, il avait du mal à réutiliser les jutsus que Kabuto lui avait appris chez Orochimaru. Il du donc réapprendre à les exécuter et à les utiliser.

Bien sur c'était Itachi qui s'occupait de l'entrainer.

Kisame aurait aspirer tout son chakra, ce n'était donc pas l'idéal pour lui réapprendre à l'utiliser.

Et puis, ça permettait à l'Uchiwa d'admirer les mouvements du réceptacle quand ce dernier affrontait ses clones. La façon exquise dont les muscles du renardeau roulaient sous sa peau si tentante et délicate.

-"Si tu voulais un animal de compagnie, tu aurais mieux fait de choisir un chat où un chien..." Plaisanta le requin en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-"..." Fut la réponse du noiraud.

-"Tu es sur que c'est très prudent de l'entrainer?" Demanda le shuchi géant en vérifiant que la plante carnivore de l'organisation n'était pas dans les parages.

-"Plus un porteur maitrise son démon, plus il est puissant et stable pour le rituel... Zetsu ne sera pas étonner qu'on l'entraine." Répondit le porteur du Sharingan.

-"Quelque chose de sur, c'est que ce petit est marrant..." Jugea la face de poisson.

En effet, ils avaient beaucoup de plaisir avec le porteur de Kyubi, surtout au moment des repas qu'ils s'étaient mis à prendre ensemble.

L'hôte du démon renard répondait parfaitement bien au provocation du requin. Itachi préparait à manger, vu que c'était le seul qui était capable de préparer quelque chose de mangeable entre eux trois.

Il devait parfois faire l'arbitre entre les deux autres, calmant les hostilités verbales quand ses dernière devenaient trop bruyante et ce avec parfois des solution violente.

C'est qu'un coup de poile à frire, ça fait mal...

Les journée passait aussi entre entrainement, repas et discutions...

Itachi savait que la meilleur thérapie dans les traumatisme qu'avait vécu le réceptacle était d'en parler.

Il le savait il était passer par là lui aussi...

Oui mais...

La colère et la déception qu'il ressenti en écoutant le blond faisait naitre un sentiment de dégoût en lui.

Il découvrait un Sasuke tellement différent de l'enfant qu'il avait laisser au village...

Il semblait tellement ressembler au monstre qu'avait été leur père.

Lui et Naruto se rapprochait l'un de l'autre, se comprenant désormais par leur épreuve similaires...

Un lien fort ce créait entre eux à mesure qu'ils passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, apprenant à se décrypter et à se respecter.

Mais Itachi continuai à penser que le renardeau acceptabilité dans sa bulle juste à cause du besoin de se faire consoler et de sentir quelqu'un le soutenir.

Ainsi fut-il surpris le jour où, en plein milieu d'un entrainement, le blond lui attrapa le col de son manteau pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le cœur de l'Uchiwa s'emballa, alors que ses yeux exorbités fixaient le visage de l'Uzumaki si près du sien.

Quand l'hôte de Kyubi s'écarta, le porteur du Sharingan posa ses doigt sur ses lèvre d'un air incrédule. Le réceptacle afficha alors son plus flamboyant sourire triomphant.

-"Naruto-kun... Qu'est ce que..." Souffla le brun.

-"Elles ont le même goût que ce que j'imaginais..." Jugea le blond.

-"De quoi?" Fit le ténébreux.

-"Je te parle de tes lèvres, Uchiwa-san!" Répliqua le réceptacle.

Il sourit d'un air amuser en voyant le plus vieux détourner les yeux en rougissant violemment.

C'était trop facile...

Il vint alors blottir tout contre lui, fourrant sa tête blonde dans le cou du noiraud en enlaçant sa taille.

Surpris, le malheureux Itachi ne sut pas trop où il devait mettre ses mains dans les premiers temps, mais il fini par les poser sur les épaules du porteur de Kyubi. Il frissonna quand il senti les lèvres du plus jeunes sur la peau de son cou.

Il ne sut pas trop ce qui le poussa à laisser faire l'hôte du démon renard.

Prenant ça pour un consentement, Naruto se débattit avec le manteau du noiraud puis avec ses vêtement pour enfin glisser ses mains dessus et caresser la peau de l'Uchiwa. Il le vit fermer les yeux alors qu'un nouveau frisson se faisait sentir.

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de chaste.

Le porteur du Sharingan serra un peu plus fort le renardeau contre lui alors qu'une de ses main se perdait dans les cheveux d'or du porteur de Kyubi. Sa bouche dérapa lui aussi sur la gorge de réceptacle.

L'Uzumaki ne pu retenir un léger gémissement qui ramena brutalement l'Uchiwa à la réalité.

Il s'écarta alors vivement de l'hôte du démon renard, sous le regard interrogatif de se dernier.

-"Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça..." Dit-il.

-"Pourquoi?" Demanda Naruto, surpris.

-"Pardonne moi..." S'excusa le brun en plantant le bond là.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il passa le reste de la journée plonger dans ses profonde et dur réflexion en contemplant le plafond allonger sur le lit, ce fut à peine si il remarqua l'intrus qui se faufila jusqu'à lui ce soir là. Il ne remarqua sa présence que quand ce dernier se mit à califourchon au dessus lui en souriant.

-"Quelle intense réflexion Itachi Uchiwa... Tu pensais à moi?" Susurra Deidara sensuellement.

Il plaça une main de chaque coter du visage de son petit ami et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le baisser de son amant était moins présent, comme ailleurs...

Il n'y prêta ce pendant pas attention, commençant à lui embrassé la gorge et à le caresser, mais à nouveau, l'androgyne se rendit compte que son partenaire ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude.

Il se redressa alors pour le dévisager.

Il la vit alors.

Cette lumière qu'il n'avait pas pu allumer dans le regard de son amant...

Cette parcelle de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre chez le noiraud.

A regret, il s'écarta pour s'assoir à coter de son petit ami.

-"Tu l'aime, n'est ce pas..." Dit-il.

-"Deidara..." Souffla Itachi en se redressant.

-"N'essaye pas de mentir, je le vois dans tes yeux... Je suis un artiste, je remarque ce genre de chose..." Dit le blond sentant déjà les larmes lui bruler les yeux.

-"Deidara... Toi, aussi je t'aime..." protesta l'Uchiwa en lui prenant les mains.

-"Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas lui... Je ne suis qu'une pâle copie... Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, même si je le regrette vraiment..." Répondit l'artificier.

-"Deidara..." Gémit le brun

-"Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'a dit le jour où on a commencer à sortir ensemble... je venais de te dire que je te détestais parce que tu ne considérait pas mon art à sa juste valeur." Dit le bond.

Le porteur du Sharingan sourit à ce souvenir.

-"Je t'ai dit que j'avais toujours trouver tes sculptures très belle et que ça me laissait perplexe que tu les fasses exploser." Répondit-il

Le sculpteur posa alors la mains sur la poitrine du ténébreux à la hauteur du cœur.

-"Tu m'as aussi dit que ça te faisait peur de m'offrir ton cœur parce que je risquais de le faire exploser." Acheva Deidara.

Il releva les yeux vers le noiraud.

-"Tu va être mon plus grand regret, Itachi..." Dit-il en se levant.

-"Deidara..." Souffla l'Uchiwa avec tristesse.

-"Tu devrais te dépêcher... Pein sait que tu as le Kyubi et il compte te le réclamer d'ici la fin de la semaine... Emmène le dans un endroit sur... A Konoha si cela te chante... Mais loin d'ici..." Dit-il

Il prit le collier du brun et s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste et dernier baiser.

-"Sois heureux, Itachi... Sois heureux..." dit il en se redressant.

Il lui fit alors un sourire flamboyant comme seul l'artificier et le porteur de Kyubi savait le faire.

-"Si non, je vous explose, toi et ton mignon petit renard." Dit-il d'un air détacher.

Il voulait sembler détacher, mais le porteur du Sharingan n'était pas dupe.

Il savait...

Il avait vu dans le font du regard du blond combien ça lui coutait de renoncer à lui et de le laisser partir avec un autre.

Il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

-"Merci Deidara..." Murmura-t-il

-"Me remercie pas! Si jamais un jour, tu l'épouse, je veux être ton témoins... et me fait pas faux-bon, hein!" Dit-il en riant.

Itachi sourit doucement en le regardant rire avant de se lever.

-"Je vais parler à Kisame, Tu veux bien t'occuper de Tobi?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Qu'est ce que tu compte faire?" voulu savoir L'Uchiwa.

-"Je vais devoir vous plonger tout les trois dans un genjutsu... Pour faire croire que j'ai pris l'initiative tout seul... Pour pas que vous ayez des problèmes." Dit-il

L'artificier hocha la tête positivement et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

-"Tu fais le bon choix..." Jugea ce dernier.

Il regarda partir son noiraud d'amant et d'ex-petit ami tristement avant de s'assoir à nouveau sur le lit.

Là, une fois seul, Deidara se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer sur son amour désormais perdu.

Ses sentiments pour l'Uchiwa était si fort et si pur qu'il préférait le voir heureux dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre plus tôt que malheureux dans les siens.

C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi...

C'était comme ça dans la vie de l'Akatsuki.

Deidara:...

Moi: Quoi?

Deidara: Je te l'ai dit, j'aime pas mon rôle! J'ai l'air d'un attarder sentimental!

Moi: ...

Naruto: moi, je trouve ça kawaï

Itachi: Je me retrouve embrasser par deux personnes... Cool...

Sasuke: t'es un vrai coureur de jupon...

Itachi: vui, j'avoue...

Kisame: en fait, tu es aussi pervers qu'Orochimaru.

Kyubi en baillant: Vous me fatiguer vous les humains à vous cassez la tête avec vos histoires de sentiments...

Moi: tsss... Stupide renard...

Naruto: Bon un petit review pour elle qu'elle soit contente...


	14. retour à Konoha

Chapitre 14: Retour à Konoha

Shizune s'inquiétait pour sa maitresse.

Tsunade ne sortait plus de son bureau depuis la disparation de Naruto. Elle s'impliquait à fond dans son poste d'Hokage pour ne plus penser au jeune blond, oubliant de vivre pour elle même.

C'était à peine si elle mangeait et dormait.

Elle l'avait tant de fois entendu pleurer quand la princesse des limace se croyait seul.

Comme elle aurait voulu que la sannin se laisse aller...

Crier, pleurer et se laisser aller à sa peine alors qu'elle gardait tout enfermé en elle, restant silencieuse alors que cette plaie béante dans le font de son regard s'agrandissait tout les jour un peu plus...

Cette blessure que laissait l'absence de ce gamin qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère.

La brune pesta contre ce foutu collier laisser par le premier Hokage...

Ce maudit bijou qui arrachait tout les être auxquels sa maitresse s'attachait.

Cela lui faisait tellement mal de voir son mentor dans cet état de détresse, mais elle n'était pas la pire.

L'ermite des grenouilles, Jiraya sama, lui,son cas l'inquiétait particulièrement.

Il avait passer presque un an et demi à retourner tout les monde des shinobis à la rechercher désespérée de son élève, sans succès.

Il était revenu bredouille avant de sombrer dans une profonde dépression.

Même les antidépresseur n'avait pas calmer son profond état de lamentation.

Et ne parlons même pas de Sakura...

Le jeune fille semblait avoir perdu toute volonté et toutes joie de vivre. Elle fondait en larme à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait allusion au blond.

Sa relation avec le jeune Lee en avait terriblement souffert et ils avaient fini par ce séparer.

Délaissant ses entrainements, elle passait beaucoup de temps devant la tombe de son ancien coéquipier, le jeune Saï.

Tout les encouragement de ses amis et de ses anciens senseï n'y avait rien changer...

3 ans...

3ans avaient passer sur le village et Konoha était devenue si triste et grise.

La pluie tombait presque tout les jours et les sourires avaient disparu sur les visages de ses habitants.

Le nom du renardeau revenait souvent dans les conversations des ninjas du village, tant de gens semblaient regretter son absence.

Depuis quand Naruto était-il devenu si important pour le village?

Pourquoi s'en rendait-en compte seulement maintenant que c'était trop tard?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée...

Personne ne semblait vraiment vouloir se résigner, pourtant, il y avait si peu de chance pour que le réceptacle soit encore en vie.

Ce devait être à cause de l'absence de corps et de tombe devant laquelle se recueillir.

Elle regarda les toits qui s'étendait dans le crépuscule sombre. Il pleuvait encore...

-"Shizune-san..." Fit soudain un voix devenue familière dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna, posant les yeux sur un jeune garçon brun, les cheveux en bataille sur son bandeau au motif de la feuille.

Konohamaru...

Ce garçon aussi avait changé...

Lui,en qui tout le monde avaient vu un deuxième Naruto était devenu beaucoup plus calme et plus mature...

Plus triste et mélancolique aussi...

L'absence de celui qu'il avait considérer comme son mentor, son modèle, son grand frère, lui pensait beaucoup.

La peine peut vraiment changer profondément quelqu'un.

-"Oui, Konohamaru-kun?" fit la secrétaire de Tsunade en souriant tristement.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'allait lui demander le plus jeune.

C'était toujours la même question...

Tout les jours...

Depuis ses dernières années.

-"Vous avez des nouvelles de Naruto-niisan?" demanda le gamin.

Et, cette fois encore, la réponse serait encore la même.

Avec le temps, le petit fils du troisième Hokage s'était résigné.

Il ne reverrait plus jamais son ami, cette première personne à l'avoir considérer comme quelqu'un d'autre que le petit fils du troisième.

Pourquoi continuait-il à venir lui poser cette question?

Par habitude sans doute.

Deux ombres se faufilèrent dans Konoha, profitant de l'agonie de la nuit et de la relève des gardes.

Ils allaient vites, sans quitter leur objectif de vue.

Même une armée entière d'anbu n'aurait surement pas pu les arrêter. Ils étaient sûr d'eux et semblait déterminer à atteindre le but de leur quête: la tour des Hokage.

Tsunade était encore une fois tombée endormie sur une pile de rapport de mission, épuisée par ses nuits blanches et sa peines.

Le deux intrus restèrent un instant à la dévisager avant que l'un deux ne saute sur le bureau pour s'accroupir à coter d'elle et la regarder dormir.

-"Et bien... ça bosse dur ici... Super le professionnalisme du Hokage de Konoha..." Ironisa-t-il

-"..." Fut la réponse de son compagnon.

-"HE! LA VEILLE! 'FAUT S'REVEILLER!" S'écria le premier en secouant l'endormie sans ménagement.

-"Hein? Quoi?" Fit cette dernière.

Il faut quelque seconde pour que le cerveau encore engourdit de fatigue ne parvienne à traiter les informations que lui envoyait ses yeux: 2 hommes, avec des manteau noir au motif de nuage rouge, des chapeaux qui leur cachait le visage...

Tout ça dans SON bureau!

-"L'AKATSUKI!" Rugit-elle en attaquant le plus proche, c'est à dire celui sur son bureau, explosant le meuble au passage.

Ce dernier bondit en arrière, se mettant à la hauteur de son son compagnon. La blonde les dévisagea visiblement furieuse.

-"Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du lui envoyer une carte pour la prévenir de notre arrivée... Elle n'aurait pas casser le mobilier... Quel malheur... Un si beau bureau..." soupira "l'agressé".

-"..." Fut la réponse du second.

-"Tu m'écoute quand je te parle?" Demanda le premier.

-"Tsunade-sama... Calmez vous, s'il vous plait... Nous ne sommes pas venu nous battre... Nous somme venu demande asile à Konoha." Dit l'autre, ignorant son camarade

-"J'le savais! tu m'écoute jamais!" Répliqua son coéquipier.

-"L'ASILE A KONOHA! C'EST UNE BLAGUE!" s'écria la princesse des limaces.

Elle se redressa pour les dévisager d'un regard noir avant de les designer un doigt accusateur.

-"Vous! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais donner asile à des membres d'une organisation criminel comme l'Akatsuki alors qu'elle a ruiné la vie de tellement de gens qui me sont cher!" Continua-t-elle.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki échangèrent un regard avant que l'un deux ne retire son chapeau dévoilant des cheveux noir corbeau et les yeux rouge sanguin du Sharingan.

Surprise, Tsunade tomba à la renverse dans son fauteuil.

-"Qui... Qui es tu?" Balbutia-t-elle

-"Je suis Itachi Uchiwa... Je suis actuellement en mission d'infiltration au sein de l'organisation criminel suspecte portant le nom d'Akatsuki... Il s'agit d'une mission de rang S ordonnée par le troisième Hokage, Sarutobi-sama... Voici mes ordres de missions pour confirmer mes dires." Dit le noiraud en tendant un rouleau marquer d'un S.

La 5 ème prit le document et le lut attentivement. Il semblait authentique. On y trouvait la signature du troisième et des différents membres du conseil.

Elle guettait les 2 autres du coin de l'œil, mais les 2 intrus restaient immobile sans rien dire.

-"J'ai du mettre fin à ma mission parce que d'autre impératif sont apparu pouvant mettre en danger l'avenir du village." Fini par avouer l'Uchiwa après quelques minutes.

-"Et ton compagnon?" Demanda Tsunade.

-"On pourrait dire que c'est le gage de ma bonne foi..." Répondit le porteur du Sharingan.

Ils tournèrent les yeux vers la troisième personne.

Le brun hocha la tête positivement lui donnant son accord.

L'autre retira lentement son chapeau dévoilant des cheveux d'or parsemer de mèche rouge écarlate qui couronnaient un regard azur pur.

Un regard qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'était impossible...

Elle se releva lentement pour s'approcher de lui, tremblante, elle tendit les mains vers le visage du blond effleurant les joues zébrée de 3 marques.

Elle ne rêvait pas...

Ce n'était pas un genjutsu...

C'était bien lui...

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Elle n'espérait plus le revoir et là, il se tenait devant elle.

Il était là!

Il était revenu!

-"NARUTO!" S'écria-t-elle en le serrant avec force contre elle en fondant en larmes.

-"Hé... Pleurs pas, mamie Tsunade." Répondit le renardeau en souriant, serrant le femme contre lui.

-"IDIOT!" Hurla l'interpellée en s'écartant pour lui fracasser son poing sur le crâne.

Elle le regarda se frotter le crâne en faisant une moue boudeuse adorable. Elle avait eut si peur de ne plus jamais revoir cette enquiquinante frimousse blonde. Le renardeau releva la tête avant de sourire joyeusement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Shizune essoufflée suivie de près par un Konohamaru dans le même état.

-"Tsunade-sama! Tout va bien? On vous a entendu crier?" Demanda-t-elle.

-"Tout va bien, Shizune-chan... Regarde qui nous est rêve..." commença la princesse des limaces.

-"NARUTO-KUN!" La coupa Konohamaru en se précipitant vers le réceptacle en poussant l'assistante de la sannin.

-"HE! Konohamaru... Tu as pris quelque centimètre ont dirait..." Jugea le blond en tapotant sur le tête du plus jeune.

-"J'ai appris plein de nouvelle technique, je te montrerai!" S'exclama joyeusement le petit brun.

-"Shizune... Tu veux bien aller chercher les proche de Naruto? Je suis sûr qu'après une si longue absence ça lui fera plaisir de les revoir... Ne leur dit pas que c'est pour ça, je veux leur en faire la surprise." Intervint Tsunade.

Shizune hocha la tête positivement et parti rapidement.

Elle trouva Shikamaru à l'hôpital, au chevet d'une Temari enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux de leur deuxième enfant. Elle y trouva également les frères de cette dernière en visite au village.

Elle se rendit ensuite à la demeure des Hyuga mais n'y trouva qu'Hinata, Neji ayant visiblement découcher.

Lee était entrain de s'entrainer alors que Gaï tentait vainement de motiver Kakashi se décoller de son câlin avec Iruka, pour relever ses défis.

Ino était allé chez Choji pour lui remonter le moral parce qu'il s'était fait larguer. Elle les trouva entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Kiba et Shino était chaqu'un chez eux à tirer la tête suite à une de leurs nouvelles et courantes disputes.

Quand elle alla toquer chez Tenten, elle eut le choc d'avoir un Neji débraillé, à moitié torse nu et de fort mauvaise humeur lui ouvrir la porte.

-"Hnnn..." fit-il en fronçant les sourcilles.

-"Heu... Tsunade-sama vous demande d'urgence Tenten et toi." Annonça-t-elle

-"A cette heure-ci?" S'étonna le Hyuga.

-"Oui..." Répondit l'assistante de Tsunade.

Le jeune homme marmonna une réponse incompréhensible avant de claquer la porte pour aller prévenir sa petit amie.

La secrétaire de l'Hokage repartit alors dans ses recherches.

Elle trouva Sakura au cimetière devant la tombe de Saï, comme chaque fois. Jiraya était chez lui à comater. Elle dut faire preuve de toute la volonté dont elle était capable pour le faire réagir pour qu'il la suive.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous devant la porte du bureau du Hokage.

-"Qu'est ce qui peut bien motiver un tels déploiement de force?" demanda Kakashi.

-"C'est surement une mission importante qui à besoin de la fougue de la jeunesse! N'est ce pas Gaï-senseï!"S'exclama Lee.

-"Tsunade a reçu de la visite..." Les informa Shizune.

-"Elle va nous déranger pour faire ses courses aussi?" Demanda Tenten visiblement aussi contrariée que Neji.

-"En quoi vous, des ninjas de Suna, somme nous concerner par les visites du Hokage?" Demanda Kankuro.

-"Ça concerne Naruto..." Les avertit la médic-ninja en se dirigeant vers les portes.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

Naruto...

Oui, bien sur, ils avaient tous envie de le revoir ou d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais c'était un espoir fou.

Après 3 ans, ils s'étaient presque tous résigner à sa mort.

Itachi retira son manteau qu'il déposa sur l'appui de fenêtre pendant que le blond discutait joyeusement avec son ami Konohamaru.

Le silence se fit quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Shizune et le groupe qui la suivait et qui se figea, tétaniser en apercevant le réceptacle. L'Uzumaki les accueillit avec un large et radieux sourire.

-"Salut tout le monde! je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à me revoir." Dit-il joyeusement.

-"Na... Na... Naruto-kun?" bégaya Hinata

-"Haï! Me regardez pas comme ça, on dirait du poisson fris..." Plaisanta le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Naruto-Chan! Mon petit Naruto-chan! Mon petit disciple préférer! J'ai cru que tu était mort! Dans mes bras mon petit!" s'écria Jiraya en pleurant de joie se précipitant vers son élève.

-"Pas touche, ermite pervers!" Répliqua l'hôte du démon renard en shootant violemment dans l'ermite des crapauds.

Le sennin fut éjecté brutalement dans le couloir emportant la majorité des jeunes ninjas avec lui.

-"Et un strike pour Naruto Uzumaki!" S'exclama le blond.

Kakashi jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, un goutte coulant le long de sa tempe.

-"Oui... C'est toujours l'élément le plus imprévisible de tout le monde des ninjas..." Soupira l'argenter.

-"NARUTO! ESPECE DE BAKA!" Rugit Sakura en écrasant son poing sur la crâne de son ami.

Elle le serra ensuite dans ses bras avant de s'écarter pour laisser les autres accueillir leur ami.

Tous ses visages familier et souriant...

Ils lui avaient tellement manqué.

Il était heureux pour la première fois de puis très longtemps.

Cela faisait sourire Itachi qui tourna les yeux quand l'épouvantail s'assit à ses cotés.

-"Tu l'as arraché à Orochimaru et ramené à Konoha par bonté d'âme?" demanda-t-il avec ironie.

-"La raison pour laquelle je l'ai ramené ne regarde que moi, senpaï... J'ai du renoncer à ma mission... Mais ça vaut la peine de le voir aussi heureux." Répondit l'Uchiwa.

-"Tu l'aime au point de renoncer à ton devoir?" Demanda le ninja copieur.

-"Est ce un mal d'aimer?" demanda le frère de Sasuke.

-"Je serai mal placer pour te juger sur ça... Mais si tu le fais souffrir comme l'a fait ton frère, je t'arrache le cœur, Itachi Uchiwa." l'averti Kakashi.

-"Hé! Kakashi-senseï" S'écria Naruto joyeusement.

L'interpeller lui fit signe en souriant avant de le rejoindre pour le saluer aussi.

-"Tu as bien grandi on dirais..." Jugea-t-il.

-"C'est vrai! Ce doit être du à la fougue de la jeunesse!" S'exclama Gaï.

-"Tu t'es nourris à quoi pour pousser comme ça? Aux hormones?" Demanda Iruka en riant.

-"Allez lui demander à lui, c'est lui qui m'a fait à manger." Répondit le réceptacle en désignant Itachi

-"ITACHI UCHIWA!" S'écrièrent tout en même temps.

Le pauvre Uchiwa ne dut sa survie qu'à son précieux Sharingan pendant que divers attaque de tout le répertoire des shinobis s'acharnèrent sur lui avant que Tsunade ne les calme tous.

-"Calmez vous... Itachi Uchiwa est de notre coter, éviter de le tuer. Il a des information très importante à nous communiquer." informa la princesse des limaces.

-"de notre coter! Comment pouvez vous dire ça après ce qu'il a fait à Sasuke!" S'écria Sakura

-"Sakura..." Voulu protester l'Hokage.

-"Ce type est un monstre! Un monstre de la pire espèce!" poursuivit la rose.

-"Sakura... Tais-toi..." Intervint Naruto d'une voix extrêmement froide.

Le jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui alors que leur ami commun s'écartait de lui surpris par le brusque changement d'humeur du blond.

Elle pouvait pas voir ses yeux qui était cachée par ses mèches.

il était très raide, crisper, les poings si serrer que ses articulations en devenait blanche.

-"Naruto, tu..." Voulu protester le jeune fille.

-"Tais toi! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable Sasuke! En fait... Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple et plus facile si Itachi l'avait tuer en même temps que le reste de son clan." Interrompit le renardeau en relevant les yeux.

Sakura y vu une tels haine qu'elle recula d'un pas, effrayée.

Que s'était-il passé?

Qu'avait-il pu se passer entre le blond et Sasuke pour faire naitre un tels regard dans les yeux de son meilleur ami?

A vrai dire, elle ne voulait même pas le savoir et encore moins y penser.

-"Bon c'est pas tout ça,Naruto, mais Itachi-kun et toi devez être fatigué... J'ai pris soin de ton appartement, rien n'a changé, tu verra." Intervint Iruka.

-"C'est gentil Iruka senseï" Répondit le réceptacle.

-"Et moi? Je dors où?" Demanda Itachi.

-"Le manoir Uchiwa tient toujours debout, que je sache... ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais plus de foyer..." répondit Tsunade.

-"Oui, mais..." Voulu protester l'Uchiwa.

-" je ne veux pas savoir! Vous réglerez ça demain! Ce soir c'est chaqu'un chez soi... et bienvenu à Konoha au passage!" Trancha la princesse des limaces.

Naruto, tout content: Je suis rentrer Konoha!

Itachi, perplexe: Moi aussi.

Jiraya: Je passe pour un imbécile...

Orochimaru: Pourquoi? c'est pas le cas?

Jiraya: Enfoiré!

Moi: ça suffit vous deux ou j'en prend un pour frapper sur l'autre...

Jiraya et Orochimaru: Oui maitresse...

Tsunade: tu leurs as promis quoi pour qu'ils t'obéissent?

Moi: une fan fic sur vous trois...

Tsunade, ironique: génial...

Moi: une petite review avant de partir?


	15. relation concentie

Chapitre 15: relation consentie

Chaqu'un chez soi...

Oui mais... C'est fout comme certain objet rappelle un passé trop douloureux qu'on voudrait oublier.

Naruto contemplait son grand appartement si silencieux qui respirait encore la présence de Saï. Cette grande salle principal, salle de vie, avec sa grande verrière qui donnait sur un balcon dont la vue était tournée vers la montagne au portrait des Hokages.

Ils avaient choisi cette appartement ensemble en partie pour ça.

Le chevalet était toujours à sa place, poser là, comme ils l'avait laisser le jour où ils étaient parti pour cette terrible mission.

Un mission banal...

Tu parles!

Voilà qu'il revenait 3 ans après.

Il jeta un regard triste à la toile abandonnée, à ce tableau inachevé.

Il caressa la palette et les pinceau. Il s'attendait presque à voir surgir le dessinateur qui viendrait lui prendre délicatement la taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Mais Saï était mort...

A nouveau, cette évidence lui perça le cœur toujours aussi douloureusement...

Il l'aimait toujours et n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter sa mort, malgré ces 3 dernières années.

Son regard revint à cet appartement vide et froid.

Tout ces meubles...

Cet décoration...

Elle portait la marque douloureuse du souvenir de son défunt fiancer.

Il pris une des photos qui trainaient sur un étagère avec d'autre et la regarde.

Sakura l'avait prise là fois où, ils avaient repeint l'appartement avant d'y emménager...

Saï lui tenait les épaules en souriant, un pinceau de couleur orange dans la main. Lui, il tenait le bras d'une main en souriant tenant lui aussi un pinceau de l'autre. Ils avaient terminé la journée en bagarre de peinture, ce jour-là...

Après que Saï ne lui ai donner un coup de pinceau sur la joue.

Ils s'étaient bien amusé...

Ils rayonnaient de bonheur sur cette photos.

Une larme tomba sur le verre du cadre alors qu'il caressait le visage de son ancien amant et, très vite, elle fut rejoint par ses jumelles.

-"Saï..." Murmura-t-il

Il serra le cadre contre sa poitrine.

Comme il aurait voulu que rien ne se soit passer dans cette forêt...

Qu'il n'y ai jamais eut cette mission...

Que tout se soit passer comme ils l'avaient prévu et qu'il se doit marier...

Comme il aurait voulu sentir les bras du brun autour de lui...

Sentir sa présence dans son dos...

Entendre sa voix lui susurrer que tout irait bien, qu'il était là...

Mais c'était impossible maintenant.

Saï était mort et il était incapable de l'oublier...

Personne ne le remplacerait.

N'y tenant plus, le réceptacle ouvrit en grand la verrière, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans l'appartement.

Il commençait déjà à pleuvoir, mais il fallait qu'il sorte.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cet appartement où les souvenirs étaient trop lourd, trop douloureux...

Les blessures qu'avait laissé l'absence de Saï n'étaient pas encore refermée et saignait encore.

Le ciel fut soudain zébrée par un éclair, illuminant pendant quelques secondes les lieux et le visage d'Itachi.

Dehors, des trompes d'eau commencèrent à se déverser sur le village dans un violent orage comme Konoha en avait rarement connu.

A genoux dans la galerie qui donnait sur le jardin, l'Uchiwa contempla la pluie en écoutant le martèlement des goutes. Il n'était pas encore entrer dans la maison proprement dit, restant là sans bouger.

Il avait peur...

Il devait bien l'avouer.

Lui, Itachi Uchiwa avait peur de rentrer dans cette maison, d'y réveiller et d'y faire resurgir les fantômes de sa mémoire.

Si ce n'était pas ironique...

Lui qui avait massacrer son clan avait peur de ses souvenirs.

Déjà en remontant le cartier Uchiwa jusqu'à cette maison, de nombreuse image l'avait assaillit...

Des images de ce jour là...

Où il avait exterminer les siens pour le bien du village.

Il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer d'un air lasse avant de ses relever.

le mur était couvert humidité et l moisissure avant envahi beaucoup des parois de la battisse.

De sérieux et urgents travaux allait devoir être fait pour remettre la demeure en état.

Cependant, elle était toujours aussi froide et hostile que dans ses souvenirs.

Crispé, il tendit la main vers la parois coulissante de la pièce principal avant de finir par entrer.

Presque immédiatement, l'image du cadavre de sa mère s'imposa sur sa rétine, surgissant de son passé.

_"Laisse le! un père ne devrait pas faire ça à son fils!"_

La voix furieuse et outrée de sa mère avait surgit de sa mémoire toujours aussi net et aussi forte que le jour où ces mots avaient été prononcés.

Son père l'avait tuer pour qu'elle se taise.

Elle s'était effondrée, pour mourir son ses yeux horrifier et impuissant. Il avait été incapable de s'interposer, de la protéger.

Ce qu'il s'était passer ensuite...

Ce viole sous les yeux éteint du cadavre encore chaud par cet homme qui était son père et qui puait le sang de sa mère...

Cela l'avait plonger dans les ténèbres...

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, mais ça avait été la pire de toute, le faisant basculer dans un folie où seul la rage et la destruction le soulageait.

Il avait alors tué...

Massacrant son clan jusqu'à ce que les cris de Sasuke le tire de son état de délire.

Cette fois, ce fut le tonnerre qui le ramena au monde réel, le faisant sursauter.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour se sortir d'un profond rêve, il posa alors un regard sur ses mains tremblantes.

Ses souvenir était encore si présent dans son esprit que tout son corps réagissait.

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. la pièce était à nouveau vide de toute présence. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qu'il s'y était passé, il y a des années déjà.

Soulagé, il passa en revue les autres pièce de la demeure. Il s'accordait à chaque fois un moment de pause quand les souvenirs des sévisse qu'il avait vécu dans ses lieux lui revenaient. Il avait vécu tellement d'horreur dans cette maison. Il finit par arriver à l'étage devant les poignée de la chambre de Sasuke.

_"Grand frère! Grand frère! Viens jouer avec moi!"_

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur son visage.

Son soleil au milieu des ténèbres...

Son petit frère...

Sasuke...

Les moments qu'ils avaient passé...

L'imagination débordante dont son cadet pouvait faire preuve dans les jeux délirant qu'il pouvait inventer étant petit. Son innocence de l'époque... Comme il avait bien changé et il le déplorait, même si il en était en partie responsable.

La chambre avant changé...

La pièce, domaine secret d'un enfant turbulent et adorable, était devenu l'antre d'un adolescent ravager par la haine et le désire de vengeance.

Pourtant...

Il y avait toujours Fufure...

Il sourit en s'approchant du lit pour s'y assoir.

Fufure...

Fufure, le serpent en peluche, qu'il lui avait offert un de ses anniversaire.

Il avait dû mettre toute sa première paye de gennin pour l'avoir et il avait eut un sévère "remontrance" par son père pour s'être montrer aussi peu raisonnable avec son argent, mais le sourire émerveillé et heureux de Sasuke en avait valu la peine.

Il prit la peluche, une version miniature de Manda, le grand maitre des serpents. Il était usé par endroit et avait perdu pas mal de ses couleurs. Il le porta alors à son nez.

L'odeur de Sasuke y était encore imprégnée.

Il reposa ensuite le jouet avant de quitter la pièce pour passer à la suivante.

La chambre de ses parents...

Encore un lieu lourd de souvenir horrible...

Son regard s'attarda sur le grand lit pour deux personnes...

Ce lit qui avait hanter ses cauchemars pendant des années.

Là où il avait du subir le défiler des homme du clan, parfois seul mais bien souvent à plusieurs. Ils avaient presque tout payer son père pour pouvoir profiter de lui.

_"Tu es beau, mon fils, tellement plus beau que ton petit frère..."_

Cette maudit voix venimeuse lui susurrant depuis ses souvenirs...

La voix de son père...

Oui, c'est vrai, il était beau.

Une beauté empoisonnée qui lui avait valu se "traitement de faveur".

La vérité était tellement noir qu'il avait parfois du mal à vivre et à le supporter. Il détourna le yeux vers la dernière pièce.

Sa propre chambres...

Il s'approcha et contempla longuement les porte avant de tendre la main vers la poignée. Sa chambres...

Là où tout avait commencer...

La première fois et les terribles sentiments de souillures et de faiblesse qui avaient suivi.

_"Non! Papa! Arrête! Papa! Pitié! Papa!"_

Sa propre voix...

Un voix encore enfantine de prés-adolescent hurlant désespérément...

Mais son père ne s'était pas arrêter malgré ses cris et ses pleurs...

Malgré ses larmes, ses supplications et ses promesses...

Non, il avait continué...

Lui qui avait fait confiance en son père, qui l'avait vu comme son idole.

Cette trahison l'avait brisé.

Il colla son front à la porte de sa chambres, en fermant les yeux, des larmes inondant ses joues.

-"Pitié... Arrête... Laisse moi en paix..." Murmura-t-il

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte en bas, le tirant de son cauchemar éveillé pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il relava le tête avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Qui pouvait venir ici à une heure pareille?

Il n'y avait personne au courant de sa présence ici en dehors de Naruto et de ses amis. Il ouvrit la porte lentement. Son regard tomba alors sur un petit renard blond tremper comme une soupe qui lui adressa une regard de chien battu.

-"Naruto?" S'étonna l'Uchiwa.

-"Je peux rester avec toi? Je n'arrive pas à rester dans mon appartement... Il y a trop de souvenir de Saï et de mon ancienne vie, c'est trop douloureux..." Gémit le réceptacle

Le porteur du Sharingan hésita, regarda autour de lui avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

-"Je préviens, la maison a sérieusement besoin de travaux..." L'avertit-il.

Dégoulinant, le blond entra dans le hall et retira ses chaussures pendant que le brun allait chercher une serviette qu'il jeta sur la tête de l'hôte du démon renard avant de s'agenouiller derrière lui pour lui frotter les cheveux.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui. Le noiraud sourit et lui mit un coup de serviette sur le nez.

-"Arrête d'être aussi mignon, Naruto Uzumaki." Dit-il avant de se lever.

Il se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine pour commencer à faire chauffer de l'eau pour faire du thé. Le porteur de Kyubi le regarda faire avant de venir passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il senti l'autre se raidir.

-"Naruto... Arrête..." Souffla-t-il.

-"Tu en a envie pourtant... Je l'ai deviné quand on s'est embrassé l'autre fois..." Répondit l'Uzumaki.

Itachi se tourna vers lui.

-"Naruto... Je ne peux pas faire ça..." Dit-il

-"Pourquoi?" Demanda Naruto.

-"Parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Je ne supporterais pas que tu me déteste comme j'ai détesté mon père..." Dit l'Uchiwa en fermant les yeux.

-"Pourquoi?" Voulu savoir le renardeau en rapprochant son visage de celui de brun.

-"Parce que je... Je te... parce que je t'aimes." Souffla-t-il d'un voix à peine audible.

-"tu sais, Itachi... Quand les sentiments sont purs et réciproques, on ne peut pas se faire de mal." Murmura le réceptacle effleurant les lèvres du noiraud.

Le porteur du Sharingan réduit alors la distance qui le séparait encore de la bouche du blond. Il s'échangèrent un baisser d'abords timide qui devint de plus en plus passionner.

Soudain, Le brun se rendit compte que les vêtements du porteur de Kyubi était trempé. Il s'écarta alors.

-"enlève tes vêtements..." Dit-il

-"Déjà? T'est plus tôt dans le genre rapide... Et les préliminaire alors?" Plaisant l'hôte du démon renard

-"Baka! Tu va tombé malade si tu garde des vêtements mouiller! Et va prendre un douche! ça va te réchauffer! je vais voir si il y a de quoi nous changer..." Dit Itachi.

Il montra le chemin de la salle de bain à son inviter avant d'aller fouiller les armoire. Comme il s'y attendait aucun des ancien vêtements de Sasuke ou de lui était à leur taille. Il dut donc ce rabattre sur les vêtements de ses parents.

Il trouva un joli Kimono noir à motif rouge pour Naruto dans les affaire de sa mère, mais choisit un kimono sobre pour lui dans l'armoire de son père. Il porta le tout dans la salle de bain pour les poser sur l'évier, avant de se tourner vers la douche pour détailler le corps de son occupant.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire à ce corps souple et offert et les gémissement de plaisir qu'il pourrait en tirer.

Naruto, lui, sourit en sentant le regard de l'autre sur lui.

Il se demanda furtivement combien de temps le frère de Sasuke allait résister avant de le rejoindre. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir dans son dos alors qu'un léger courant d'air le faisait frissonner. Il sentit ensuite les mains de l'Uchiwa sur la taille.

-"Tu veux que je te frotte le dos, petit renard?" Susurra Itachi à son oreilles.

-"Tu peux frotter ce que tu veux..." Souffla le renardeau en fermant les yeux.

Il pencha la tête en arrière pour la posée sur l'épaule du brun, lui offrant son cou et sa gorge au lèvres brulante du ténébreux.

Ce dernier laissa ses mains experte caresser le corps du blond, partant à la moindre découverte des parcelles de sa peau. Il savait comme faire gémir ses amants, comme les caresser pour leur donner du plaisir.

Il sentait le renardeau collé à lui se tortiller, faisant monter son propre désire.

Le réceptacle sentait les doigts de Uchiwa devenir plus pressée, plus osée. Le porteur du Sharingan allait surement bientôt céder à sa tentation de le prendre.

C'était ce qu'il voulait...

Sentir sa présence rassurante en lui.

Mais à la place, le plus vieux le retourne pour qu'ils se fassent face et l'embrassa avec passion, avant de lui mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieur. Le blond repoussa alors le brun contre le mur.

Puis qu'Itachi voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer...

Il embrassa l'Uchiwa, le gardant plaquer contre le mur avant de déposer de léger baisser le long de la clavicule. Il laissa ses lèvres descendre de le long de son corps et de son torse, lui arrachant plusieurs gémissement.

Il finit à genoux devant le porteur du Sharingan, lui faisant profiter de ses caresses buccales. La main de son partenaire était crispée sur ses cheveux alors que le porteur de Kyubi lui pétrissait les fesses. Itachi gémissait, les yeux fermé, à la limite de perdre pied.

Il aimait sentir le mouvement de la tête du réceptacle sur sa virilités.

Il aimait sentir les mains du renardeau sur sa peau.

C'était agréable...

Il resongea à ces années perdues.

Il avait fallu Kisame pour qu'il fasse à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un.

Il avait fallu Deidara pour qu'il se laisse à nouveau toucher et comprendre ce que voulait dire plaisir.

Et il avait fallu Naruto pour qu'il recommence à aimer.

Si il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps...

Le blond se releva pour revenir prendre possession des lèvres du brun en continuant à la caresse le membres.

L'Uchiwa repoussa l'Uzumaki pour inverser les rôles, Itachi reprenant le rôle dominant. Il embrasse Naruto, avant de passer sa langue sur les lèvres de se dernier.

Le renardeau lui autorisa le passa pour qu'elle aie rejoindre sa jumelles pour un ballet étourdissant.

Il sentit les doigts de noiraud se glisser entre ses fesses pour venir caresser son anus avant de pénétrer son intimité.

Le réceptacle ses raidit légèrement, en se cambrant en gémissant, rompant leur baisser pour rejeter la tête en arrière offrant sa gorge à sa partenaire.

Leur excitation devenait de plus en plus dur à contrôler. Leur désire était devenu presque palpable maintenant.

-"Prends moi..." Gémit le gamin-renard n'y tenant plus.

Le brun le retourna le porteur de Kyubi. Il passa le bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour le soulever légèrement afin de faciliter son entrée en lui.

Le blond se raidit en sentant le sexe du ténébreux entre ses fesses et serra les dents en prévision à la futur souffrance.

L'Uchiwa le pénétra lentement lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur qui se retrouva noyer dans ceux de plaisir.

Il avait eut mal, oui, mais ce n'était pas ma même douleur que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Orochimaru et Sasuke.

C'était donc comme ça entre deux personnes consentante et aimante?

Une des main du porteur du Sharingan quitta les hanche du porteur de Kyubi pour venir se refermer sur le membre de son amant, accordant ses mouvement sur le sexe de du blond à celui du sien dans l'hôte du démon renard.

Il butta plusieurs fois contre sa prostate au rythme de ses coups de rein, alors que les leur gémissement s'accéléraient, devenant de plus en plus fort, avant d'attendre les sommait du plaisir ensemble.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Naruto se tourna ver lui et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Itachi pour l'embrasser.

Il se sentait en paix, remplit d'un bonheur qu'il n'avait plus connut depuis longtemps...

Depuis Saï en fait...

Ils se blottir l'un contre l'autre échangeant un regard brillant.

-"Itachi... Je t'aime..." Murmura le blond.

L'Uchiwa le serra un peu plus fort contre lui en réponse, fourrant son visage dans le cou de l'Uzumaki.

La nuit ne faisait commencer...

Et maintenant que leur relation c'était concrétisée, ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

Itachi: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: c'est pas vrai... Tu n'a pas pu t'en empêché...

Moi: Bin...

Sasuke: Ça fait deux lemons en une fan fiction...

Moi: Bin ouais...

Naruto: en fait, tu es une grosse perverse...

Moi: bin Oui...

Naruto: Donc... Je suis avec Itachi maintenant.

Moi: Et oui...

Naruto: ça aurai pu être pire...

Sasuke: Comment ça?

Naruto: Imagine avec Lee ou Kisame...

Sasuke: épargnes moi les vision d'horreur...

Moi: mdr... Un petit review avant de partir? merci d'avance.


	16. réapprendre à vivre

Chapitre 16: Réapprendre à vivre

Ce fut un rayon de soleil chaud et doux comme un caresse sur son visage qui réveilla Itachi.

Il leva la main pour empêcher d'être ébloui.

Il se demanda où il était pendant quelque seconde avant de se rappeler qu'il était de retour à Konoha dans le manoir de sa famille et il n'était pas seul.

Il posa alors le yeux vers Naruto qui dormait paisiblement, blotti contre lui.

Il sourit, changea de position pour mettre sur le coter. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille du blond, effleurant le flan de son amant avant de jouer avec les cheveux d'or de son renardeau, contempla le visage serein du réceptacle.

Il était si adorable ainsi... Totalement abandonner au sommeil.

Ils étaient dans la chambres parental.

Après tout, c'était la seul chambre avec un grand lit double...

Certe les drapes sentaient le renfermer, mais il s'en foutait!

Il était bien là...

Le porteur de Kyubi remua dans son sommeil avant de s'étire et de bailler, faisant sourire le plus vieux. Il admira les jolis yeux bleu de son blond s'ouvrirent lentement dévoilant ses iris azurs.

Le renardeau mit quelque seconde, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil pour remarquer que l'Uchiwa l'observait.

Il lui sourit avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le frère ainé de Sasuke.

-"Tu as bien dormi?" Demanda ce dernier.

-"Le peu que j'ai pu le faire,oui... Très bien." Répondit l'Uzumaki en s'étirant à nouveau.

Le porteur du Sharingan rit doucement à la grande surprise de l'hôte du démon renard.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un Uchiwa rire.

Son hilarité passée, Le frère de Sasuke le regarda en souriant, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

-"On peut continuer si tu veux..." Proposa-t-il.

-"Sale pervers! En fait tu vaux pas mieux que l'Ero sennin et Kakashi-senseï." Répliqua l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Tu n'as pas eut l'air de t'en plaindre, hier soir." Rappela le brun.

Naruto rougit en éclatant de rire et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de s'étirer. Il jeta un regard amuser au noiraud par dessus son épaule avant de se lever et de tirer brutalement sur la couette que le ténébreux tenta de la garder pour lui.

-"Mais heu..." Protesta-t-il.

-"Allez debout paillasse! On a du boulot! il faut commencer les travaux de ta maison!"S'écria joyeusement le renardeau

-"Toujours aussi surexciter..." Soupira Itachi en hochant la tête négativement d'un air désespéré.

Cependant, il se leva tout de même, pour avoir la paix.

Ils s'habillèrent avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent à leur taille avant de déjeuner et d'aller faire des course au village.

Konoha avait beaucoup changé depuis que l'Uchiwa avait quitté le village.

Il ne reconnaissait presque plus rien.

Par contre, beaucoup de gens, civil ou ninja, saluèrent Naruto, visiblement ravi de le revoir. Le porteur du Sharingan n'avait encore jamais vu un réceptacle être aussi apprécier par son village.

Naruto était décidément quelqu'un détonnant.

Il semblait vraiment faire parti du village entant que personne et non pas entant qu'arme.

-"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Entendirent-ils soudain.

Ils se tournèrent vers Ino qui courait vers eux en agitant sa main au dessus de sa tête. Un fois arrivée à leur hauteur, elle attrapa le bras du renardeau et l'entraina dans sa course.

-"Vite! Vite! Il faut aller à l'hôpital!" S'écria-t-elle.

-"Hein? A l'hôpital? Pourquoi?" Demanda le réceptacle.

-"C'est Temari! Elle est entrain d'accoucher!" Répondit la blonde.

Ils rejoignirent donc Choji, Kankuro et Shikamaru qui attendait patiemment quoi qu'un peut stresser pour le futur papa.

Gaara était assis à coter d'eux, trop occupé avec un petit bambin d'un peu plus de 2 ans installé sur ses genoux. Le petit était très intéressé par les grimaces que lui faisait le rouquin, éclatant joyeusement de rire en frappant dans les mains.

-" 'Core..." Dit le petit.

-"Gaara... Azuma n'est pas rien qu'à toi..." Protesta Kankuro.

-"C'est aussi mon feuille!" Rappela Choji

-"Et mon neveu aussi..."Rajouta la marionnettiste.

L'ainé arracha le gamin de bras de son cadet.

-"Hé! Mais... Mais heu..." Pleurnicha le Kazekage.

-"..." Furent la réponse de Choji et Kankuro.

Le fils de Shikamaru pleurnicha avant de se mettre à hurler en gigotant furieusement dans les bras du plus de ses oncles. Le manipulateur d'ombre poussa un soupire avant de récupérer son fils pour le remettre dans les bras de Gaara, mettant ainsi fin instantanément aux pleurs de l'enfant.

-"Vous savez pourtant bien qu'Azuma voue une vénération sans borne à son tonton Gaara..." Soupira Shikamaru.

-"Moi, je crois que le tonton Gaara gagatise devant son neveu..." Jugea Ino.

La blonde se pencha vers le bambin en lui faisant signe de la main en souriant.

-"Bonjour Azuma-chan... Allez, dis bonjour à tantine Ino..." Dit-elle.

Le gosse lui fit un grand sourire avant de poser les yeux sur Naruto. Il dévisagea le blond pendant de longue seconde avant d'éclater de rire et de tendre ses petites main vers le renardeau.

-"A BRAS!" S'écria le petit.

Surpris, le réceptacle tourna les yeux vers le père du l'enfant, pour l'interroger du regard. Ce dernier l'encouragea d'un signe de tête en souriant légèrement devant l'air dépiter de son plus jeune beau frère.

le porteur de Kyubi prit alors le gosse dans ses bras. Le petit commença à jouer avec le collier de Tsunade sans plus porter attention aux adultes.

-"C'est pas juste... C'est mon neveux..." Bouda Gaara.

-"T'inquiète pas, p'tit frère, bientôt tu aura aussi un nièce." Rit Kankuro en donnant un tape amical dans le dos de son cadet.

Naruto, lui, regarda l'enfant, souriant au commentaire attendrit que lui faisait Kyubi.

Décidément, les femelles avaient toutes l'instinct maternel et la renarde n'échappait pas à la règle...

Il pouvait même l'entendre ronronner de plaisir du fond de son esprit. Il ne remarqua même pas le médic-ninja qui s'approchait avec un paquet dans les bras. Il ne relava la tête que quand Choji lui prit le petit Azuma des bras pour le remettre dans ceux de Gaara.

-"Tiens, oncle Naruto... Voici ta feuille!" Annonça Shikamaru en lui fourrant sa fille nouvelle-née dans les bras.

-"Ma feuille? Tu es sur? Tu veux vraiment que je sois ton parrain?" S'étonna le réceptacle.

Le manipulateur d'ombres hocha la tête positivement en souriant.

Itachi s'approcha de son amant, passant son bras autour de sa taille avant de regarder le bébé, cette petite chose minuscule et adorable, miracle de la vie et du mélange entre deux êtres. Il sourit alors qu'un air attendrit.

Et dire que son frère avait été aussi petit lui aussi.

-"Elle ressemble à son papa..." Jugea-t-il

-"Elle est trop mimi..." Fondirent Naruto et Gaara en même temps.

L'Uchiwa leur jeta un regard peu convaincu, alors que le rouquin et le blond passaient en mode bug.

Super...

Et dire que ces deux là était censé être des réceptacle de démon...

Ce n'était pas sérieux...

-"Veux voir! Veux voir!" Demanda le petit Azuma

Son tonton Gaara mit alors le petit du coter de sa petite sœur pour qu'il puisse la voir. Itachi s'écarta pour les regarder alors que Kankuro se mettait à sa hauteur.

-"Tu as songé à l'adoption? Je suis sur que ça plairait à ton frère." Dit le ténébreux

-"Pour que Gaara bug au moindre truc que le gosse va faire... Non merci..." Soupira le marionnettiste

Shikamaru du presque arracher de force son fils et sa fille des bras du kazekage et de l'hôte du démon renard pour pouvoir les emmener auprès de leur mère.

Temari, certe très fatigué, voulait absolument voir ses enfants et son mari.

-"Et si on allait chez Ichiraku pour fêter ça?" Proposa le renardeau.

-"Tu connais que ce resto là ou quoi?" Demanda Kankuro.

-"Je suis rester 3 ans sans y aller! Je suis en manque!" Répliqua le blond.

D'ailleurs la renarde réclamait à corps et à cris sa portion de ramens depuis une heure.

Comme quoi le porteur commençait à déteindre sur sa démone...

-"Salut chef! ça fait longtemps!" S'exclama joyeusement Naruto en s'installant au comptoir.

Le tenancier releva le tête des plats qu'il préparait, releva la tête avant se tourner lentement vers le comptoir.

Cette voix...

Était ce possible?

Ce ne pouvait pas être...

Il recula comme si il venait de voir un fantômes.

-"Na... Naruto-kun... C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi?" Balbutia-t-il

-"Haï! Je veux des ramens avec une méga-portion de porc! Commanda-t-il tout sourire.

-"Oui! C'est bien notre petit Naruto!" S'écria la patron ravi.

Sa fille les rejoignit en portant une caisse d'ingrédient. Elle jeta un regard à son père, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre son père de si bonne humeur. Son regard fut alors attirer par un tignasse blonde qui lui parut familière.

-"KYAAaaaaaaaa... Naruto-kun!" S'écria-t-elle en lâchant sa caisse.

Elle se jeta vers lui, se retrouvant en équilibre sur le comptoir, manquant de se casser la figure au passage, pour serrer le renardeau contre elle.

-"Mon presque petit frère! Naruto-kun! Bien venu à la maison!" S'exclama-t-elle sous les rires de l'assistance.

Naruto fit un sourire gêné alors qu'elle s'écartait pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Son regard tomba alors sur Itachi assis à coter de lui.

-"Itachi-kun?" S'étonna-t-elle.

-"Salut Ayame... ça fait longtemps... Tu n'as pas changé." Salua le brun en souriant.

-"Baka! Bien sur que j'ai changé! J'étais encore qu'une gamine quand tu es parti!" S'offusqua la jeune femme.

-"Et moi, un gamin..." Ajouta l'Uchiwa.

-"Je suppose que ce sera des ramens aux poissons pour toi, Itachi... Comme avant." Intervint le patron d'Ichiraku

-"Tout juste chef, vous connaissez toujours mes gouts" Jugea le porteur du Sharingan en souriant.

-"Vous avez été mes deux meilleur client, Naruto et toi, c'est logique que je me souvienne de ce que vous aviez l'habitude de commander... A mes tiens! pour fêter ça, j'offre le saké! Naruto-kun... Tu dois être assez vieux pour boire de l'alcool maintenant..» Jugea le commerçant en leur servant un verre de saké.

-"Et nous? on compte pour rien? On pue c'est ça!" Répliqua Kankuro, signalant ainsi sa présence et celle de son frère.

-"Un portion poisson pour le Kazekage et une au bœuf pour son frère." Ajouta le patron.

Gaara approuva d'un signe de tête alors que Naruto tournait la tête vers Itachi.

-"Je ne savais savais pas que tu venait si souvent ici." Dit-il.

-"En moyenne 2 fois par jour tout le jour, c'était toujours mieux qu'à la maison étant donner ce que j'y vivais" Répondit l'Uchiwa en se grattant le crâne d'un air gêné.

-"Vous allez récupérer vos bandeau, j'espère..." Fit le patron d'Ichiraku en déposant leur bol devant eux.

-"Normalement... Après tout, nous sommes toujours des shinobis de Konoha... Tsunade et le conseille vont peut être vouloir tester notre niveau actuelle... Parce que Naruto n'a plus vraiment le niveau d'un gennin... je suis sur qu'il serait capable de battre un Anbu maintenant." Répondit le porteur du Sharingan.

-"Ouai, c'est mieux pour devenir Hokage!" Rétorqua l'Uzumaki.

-"Ça au moins, ça ne change pas..." Jugea Ayame en riant.

-"Je vais surement retourner faire équipe avec Sakura vu qu'on était déjà coéquipier avant." Fit le Blond.

-"Surement, mais il vous manque un membre dans votre équipe puisque Saï est..." Commença la jeune femme.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard foudroyant que lui jetait son père. Elle tourna les yeux vers le renardeau qui fixait tristement son bol, songeant soudain à son défunt fiancer. Itachi lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de se rapprocher de lui pour poser la main sur l'épaule de son amant.

-"Hé... Naruto... ça va aller?" Demanda-t-il

Le réceptacle repoussa son bol et se leva.

-"Excusez moi..." Souffla-t-il avant de sortir et de les planter là.

Les deux ninja de Suna tournèrent les yeux vers l'Uchiwa. Ils échangèrent, tout les trois, un regard inquiet.

Naruto se retrouva debout devant la tombe de Saï à fixer le nom sans rien dire pendant de longue seconde, il ne s'était même pas redu compte que ses pas l'avaient directement mener là.

Il revit à nouveau le visage de celui qu'il avait aimé presque à en mourir.

3 ans...

Il avait fallu 3 ans avant qu'il ne puisse enfin venir ce recueillir sur cette tombe.

Des bruits de pas dans le gravier lui vinrent aux oreilles, lui faisant relever les yeux vers Sakura qui lui adressa un regard surpris, un bouquet de fleurs blanches dans les bras.

-"Salut, Sakura-chan..." Souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-"Naruto-kun..." Dit-elle

Elle vint se mettre à ses côtés et déposa le bouquet sur la tombe.

Ils restèrent debout en silence pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce soir là, Itachi fixait le plafond d'un air absent, Naruto serrer contre lui.

Il caressait distraitement les cheveux d'or de son renardeau, songeant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement.

L'arrivée du réceptacle dans sa vie...

Son retour à Konoha...

Son amour pour le porteur de Kyubi... Cet ange blond au regard aussi pur et lumineux qu'un ciel d'été sans nuage.

Naruto...

Il l'avait guidé vers la lumière alors qu'il avait erré dans les ténèbres pendant tant d'année.

Il aurait du être comblé...

Il aimait et était aimé par la personne qu'il chérissait le plus maintenant.

Alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être heureux?

Il baissa les yeux vers son amant qui dormait paisiblement, blottit contre lui. Un bouille adorable rendait son visage encore plus innocent.

Il s'écarta doucement pour ne pas réveiller son aimer avant de l'abandonner pour filer dans la salle de bain. Il se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau glacée sur son visage pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de lever les yeux vers le miroir, croisant le reflet de ses sharingans.

Sasuke...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il songea à son père.

A ce petit garçon joyeux et souriant qui criant sans arrêt après lui et qui était devenu un adolescent froid et haineux avant d'être un jeune homme cruel et pervers dont Naruto lui avait parler.

Comment en étaient-ils arriver là?

Il avait épargner son cadet en espérant qu'il grandirait loin de l'influence du clan...

Qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien et de responsable en devenant adulte.

Mais il fallait croire que la graine du mal était déjà plantée dans l'âme de Sasuke.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien pu faire pour empêcher ça?

Il serra les poing avec force en fermant les yeux.

On le disait être un génie, pourtant, il n'avait pas pu changer le destin de son frère qui vivait maintenant dans la haine et le désir de destruction.

Un main douce et fraiche se posa sur la sienne.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers le regard bleu pur et inquiet de Naruto.

Ce bleu qui lui donnait envie de s'y noyer pour l'éternité.

Un soleil au millier de la nuit.

Comment Sasuke avait-il pu faire souffrir un tels être par pur plaisir?

Et lui?

Itachi Uchiwa...

Comment pouvait-il prétendre à l'amour d'un tels ange?

Il ne méritait pas les sentiments de cette incarnation de la lumière du soleil d'été.

Il posa tendrement la main sur la joue de son amant lui sourit tendrement. Sourire que le blond lui rendit.

Dieu, qu'il aimait ce ange céleste qui portait un démon en lui.

Il l'aimait plus que de raison...

A en mourir presque...

pourquoi?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cette lumière qui lui brulait les ailes, à lui, le corbeau?

Allez savoir...

Itachi serra alors le renardeau très fort contre lui, plongeant son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, son parfum et s'en imprégner, comme si il allait le perdre demain. Naruto le laissa faire, le serrant contre lui également comme pour lui signifier qu'il était là. Il ignorait ce qui tracassait son amant à ce point. Il savait juste que ça place était à ses cotés et nuls part ailleurs.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent divers teste et divers combat dans le but d'évaluer leur niveau.

Ce retrouvant propulser Anbu. Itachi choisi le masque de corbeau et Naruto celui du renard. Sakura se retrouva dans leur unité à porter un masque de souri alors que Yamato reprenait celui qu'il portait avant.

Ils étaient de nouveau membres du village et réapprenaient à vivre à nouveau.

Ils étaient la nouvelle équipe7.

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

Itachi:...

Moi: Quoi?

Naruto: Rien...

Sasuke: On manque juste de motivation pour réagir...

Naruto déçu: En attendant, je n'ai même pas manger de ramens chez Ichiraku... c'est pas juste...

Moi: ...

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: ...

Naruto: Quoi?

moi: Feur...

Naruto: Hein?

Moi: Quoi-feur... Coiffeur quoi...

Naruto: Oh... d'accord...

Sasuke: Elle est nul ta blague...

Moi: Je sais...

Itachi: Bon laisser nous des reviews si non, elle va nous péter un câble.


	17. mauvais présage

Chapitre 17:mauvais présage

La nouvelle de équipe 7 composer de Sakura, Yamato, Naruto et Itachi, fonctionnait à merveille.

Même si l'accueil de le jeune fille par rapport à l'Uchiwa avait été glacial au début. elle s'était vite rendu compte que la fidélité du noiraud était désormais sans faille par l'amour sans borne et sincère qu'il vouait à Naruto.

De plus, ses connaissance sur l'Akatsuki était un atout de grande importance.

Au final, elle finit même par se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que le grand frère de Sasuke était bien plus sociable que son cadet, ce qu'y n'était, d'un certain point de vue, pas difficile. Il se laissait plus rapidement entrainer par la bonne humeur de son hyperactif de petit ami.

Ils s'accordaient à merveille, même Kakashi dut le reconnaitre.

Une entende parfaite qui les rendait presque imbattable.

Cela faisait presque regretter à l'épouvantail de ne plus être à la tête de cette équipe.

Naruto et Itachi ne passait pas leur temps à ce disputer comme le blond avait pu le faire avec Sasuke. Ils maintenaient un compétition amicale et saine entre eux, renforçant encore leur fonctionnement de groupe et leur esprit d'équipe...

Ils étaient l'équipe la plus redoutable de Konoha, faisant l'orgueil et le fierté du village de la feuille.

On pouvait maintenant leur confier des mission des plus dur, du niveau S...

Un jour, ils furent convoquer au bureau de l'Hokage avec le ninja copieur. L'argenter était ravi de revoir ses deux anciens élèves.

Quand il les vu arriver avec leur masque, il eut un choc en se rendant brutalement compte combien ils avaient grandi...

Il n'avait plus rien à leur apprendre.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur malgré sa un grande fierté.

Il s'était attaché à ses gamins... Au point de les aimer comme les enfants qu'il n'aurait jamais.

-"Hé! Naruto-kun, bravo pour ta promotion...toi aussi Sakura..." Les félicita-t-il.

-"Merci Kakashi-senseï..." Répondit la rose.

-"Vous verrez, Kakashi-senseï, bientôt, je serai Hokage!" S'écria le blond.

-"Ça, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite..." Avertit Tsunade.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle en retirant leur masque.

La princesse des limaces le dévisagea: Yamato qui souriait légèrement, comme toujours; Kakashi, un main dans un poche, l'autre tenant son très chère livre "le paradis du batifolage"; Sakura attendant patiemment; Itachi qui se tenait proche de Naruto, le dévorant du regard et Naruto...

Naruto, fier et droit...

Comme il ressemblait à Minato comme ça...

C'était presque troublant.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Jiraya qui se tenait debout à coter d'elle.

-"Vas-y, Jiraya... Dis leur" Dit-elle.

le sennin s'éclaircit la gorge et dévisagea la jeunesse.

-"Nous venons d'avoir d'importante information très préoccupante." Dit-il.

-"Ça concerne l'Akatsuki?" S'inquiéta Itachi.

-"Entre autre chose..." Avoua Tsunade.

-"Mais ça concerne aussi Orochimaru et Sasuke..." Ajouta l'ermite des crapauds.

Itachi senti Naruto se raidir à ses cotés, il se tourne les yeux vers lui pour poser un main apaisante sur son épaule. Le renardeau tourna un regard reconnaissant vers lui avant de se détendre.

-"Qu'est ce que cette vermine rampante de d'Orochimaru a inventé cette fois?" Demanda Kakashi.

-"Il est mort..." Répondit l'Hokage.

-"Hourra! On va faire une grande fiesta pour fêter ça..." Ironisa Naruto.

-"Comment est-il mort?" Voulu savoir Sakura.

-"Sasuke l'a tué..." L'informa Jiraya.

-"les serpents se mangent entre eux..." Commenta Itachi.

-" Le plus inquiétant, c'est que Sasuke semble avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki avec son unité. Ils se dirigent vers Konoha, sans doute avec l'intention de détruire le village et d'emmener Naruto." Précisa le sennin.

-"Il faut l'arrêter! Il a fait suffisamment de mal à Naruto comme ça!" s'écria Sakura

-"J'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs équipes pour les stopper, mais j'ai peur qu'elles ne soient pas assez puissante. L'équipe 7, vous êtes la meilleur équipe d'Anbu de Konoha... Je sais que vous, vous pourrez les arrête... Vous partez demain matin..." Annonça Tsunade.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête positivement et de quitter le bureau pour aller préparer leur départ du lendemain. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée chaqu'un chez eux.

Un violent orage s'abattit sur le village de la feuille.

La pluie tombait à torrent sur le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa.

Naruto, en kimono noir, son masque d'Anbu dans les mains, était agenouiller dans la galerie à regarder l'eau du ciel tombe quand Itachi le rejoignit en portant un plateau avec deux tasses de thé chaud.

-"Tu es nerveux pour demain?" Demanda-t-il

-"Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un mission de rang S... » Rappela le blond en baissant les yeux vers son masque de renard.

-"Oui mais tu va te retrouver devant Sasuke pour la première fois depuis que... " Murmura porteur du Sharingan.

-"..." Fut la seul réponse du renardeau.

-"Les évènements te dépasse?" Jugea le noiraud.

-"un peu..." Avoua le blond.

-"Tu es le meilleur ninja de Konoha, même Tsunade-sama et Kakashi-san le disent... Tu sera à la hauteur, ne t'inquiète pas..." L'encouragea le brun.

Il tendit une tasse au réceptacle, mais quand le porteur de Kyubi tendit la main pour la prendre, elle se fissura avant de rependre don liquide brulant sur les main d'Itachi qui la lâcha, la laissant se fracasser sur le sol.

-"Mauvais présage..." Commenta Naruto.

-"Je ne crois pas à tout ça..." Marmonna l'Uchiwa en essuyant ses mains.

-"Quel dommage... Un si beau service..." Soupira le renardeau en ramassant les morceaux de la tasse cassée.

Les deux amants retournèrent à l'intérieur alors que l'orage se transformait en vrai tempête qui durant tout le reste de la soirée et de la nuit.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, Itachi jouait discrètement avec les mèches blonde d'un Naruto profondément endormi. Son regard était fixé sur la fenêtre que venait de temps à être s'illuminer par un éclaire.

Il n'avait jamais aimer les orages.

Petit, il avait toujours été terrifié dès que le tonnerre grondait.

Il aurait tant voulu avoir des bras accueillant où se réfugier pour se rassurer à l'époque.

Mais son père lui avait toujours répondu quelque chose s'approchant de: "Un Uchiwa n'a peur de rien...".

Quelque chose frappant à la fenêtre attira son attention.

Il se décolla de son amant pour s'approcher de la vitre découvrant un corbeau qui le fixait de son œil noir.

Un message de Kisame...

Il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant entrer l'oiseau, avant de refermer la fenêtre. Il prit le message accrocher à la patte du volatile, le déroula pour le lire attentivement. Au court de sa lecture, se main se mirent à tremblée alors que les larmes inondaient se yeux.

Deidara...

Deidara était mort, assassiner par Sasuke pour avoir voulu défendre son son honneur à lui, Itachi Uchiwa.

Deidara...

Le blond androgyne...

Il l'aimait encore et l'artificier aussi.

Suffisamment pour lui sacrifier sa vie comme ça.

Il revit le sculpteur lui sourire joyeusement et rire avec cette même joie de vivre et cette énergie qu'il avait en commun avec le renardeau.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-"Pardonne moi Deidara... Ton amour pour moi t'a couté la vie..." Murmura-t-il.

Soudain, un bourrasque plus forte que les autres ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre qu'il venait juste ma fermer. Un des battant de la fenêtre vint violemment heurter la commode où était posé les cadres.

L'un deux vacilla avant de perdre l'équilibre et d'aller s'éclater au sol.

L'Uchiwa sursauta et jeta un regard à son compagnon toujours endormi. Il soupira légèrement de soulagement en voyant que cela n'avait pas réussit à tirer Naruto de son sommeil.

Il referma la fenêtre et commença alors à ramasser les morceaux de verres et de cadres. Il s'entailla profondément le doigt. La blessure se mit immédiatement à saigner et une goute de sang tomba sur la photo, pile sur le visage du renardeau.

Cette photos...

Où ils étaient tout les deux enlacé souriant devant l'entrée du manoir Uchiwa.

Maintenant, ils était séparé par le verre briser.

Son coter de la photos étant rester intacte, alors que le coter de Naruto avait volé en éclat...

Comme pour signifier un prédiction funeste...

En temps normal, il ne prêtait aucune attention à tout ses accidents, prédiction de vielle femme.

Mais...

Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise...

Il tourna les yeux vers son amant qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

L'être qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur, de tout son être et retourna s'étendre à se coter.

Presque par réflexe, Naruto, toujours profondément endormi, se blottit par contre lui. L'Uchiwa sourit et lui caressa délicatement la joue de son soleil endormi.

-"Je te protégerai... Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai..." Murmura-t-il

Itachi: pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu va encore être sadique avec nous?

Moi: parce que tu me connais bien...

Naruto: J'ai l'air d'un dépressif dans ce chapitre...

Moi: Mais non tu es juste préoccuper...

Kakashi: ...

Orochimaru: Tu m'as tué... t'est pas gentille...

Moi: Où tu as vu que j'étais gentille?

Deidara: Moi aussi je suis mort, j'en fait pas une maladie...

Saï et Kabuto: Et nous alors? Nous aussi on est mort...

Naruto et Itachi: C'est lequel de nous deux qui meurt à la fin?

Moi: Je dirai rien même sous la torture... Je dit juste que l'un de vous deux fini Hokage...

Naruto et Itachi: ...

Sasuke en mode psychopathe: Mouahahahaha!

Naruto et Itachi: ...

Moi: ...

Naruto: 'tain 'Tachi... Il fait peur ton frangin...

Itachi: Je sais...

Moi: Un petite review avant de partir?


	18. massacres

Chapitre 18:Massacre

Leur équipe était certe bien coordonné mais ils leur fallu tout de même plusieurs jour avant d'arriver au poste frontalier du pays du feu où ils devant prendre la relève de l'équipe en garde.

Plusieurs rapports disaient que Sasuke se dirigeai vers cette zone.

-"Voilà le point de garde!" Averti Sakura

Itachi et Naruto qui ouvraient la progression se tournèrent les yeux vers elle et hochèrent la tête positivement avant de tourner les yeux vers la haute tour du point de garde.

-"Je vais envoyer un clone pour les avertir que nous arrivons..." Avertit le renardeau en en créant un double de lui même.

Le clone se précipita en avant pour les devancer. Mais quelque minute plus tard, le réceptacle se figea, ses coéquipiers se mirent alors à sa hauteur.

Malgré le masque de renard, ils pouvaient voir que le blond était perplexe, voir préoccuper.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Demanda la jeune fille.

-"Il n'y as personne..." Annonça le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Comment ça personne?" S'étonna Yamato.

-"Quelle équipe était à ce porte?" Demanda Itachi.

-"L'équipe Kurenaï..." Répondit Sakura en vérifiant dans ses fiches.

-"C'est l'équipe d'Hinata et de Kiba, ça non?" Voulu s'assurer le blond.

La kunoïchi hocha le tête positivement.

-" C'est étrange... Pourquoi ont-il quitter leur poste comme ça? ça ne leur ressemble pas... C'est un équipe disciplinée en temps normal... Jugea Yamato.

-"Chuuut! écoutez!" Fit soudain l'Uchiwa.

Il se turent tous.

Au loin, un lugubre et long hurlement perçait un silence oppressant.

-"On dirait Akamaru!" S'écria Naruto

-"Il faut aller voir!" Jugea Sakura.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un clairière ravagée par les traces de combats où l'équipe numéros 8 gisait presque au complet au sol.

Kurenaï était entendue à terre, le yeux grand ouvert écarquiller sur une expression d'incrédulité et de surprise.

Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de ses défendre, n'ayant même pas vu l'attaque.

Un coup fatal...

Un coup qui ne lui avait laisser aucune chance de survie...

Rapide et efficace...

Elle n'avait sans doute même pas eut le temps de souffrir, ni de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive.

Akamaru hurlait à mort à côté de son maitre, inerte au sol.

Shino, qui souffrait de blessure plus ou moins grave, secouait le corps inconscient de son coéquipier. Il avait perdu ses lunettes et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Hinata, elle, était appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre à moiter arracher par la violence des combat qui avait eut lieu. Elle était presque à cours de chakra et avait une vilaine blessure à l'estomac.

Sakura se précipita vers elle pour la soigner alors que Naruto s'agenouillait près du maitre chien, les mains déjà couverte de chakra médical comme le lui avait appris Kabuto quand il était chez Orochimaru.

Shino leva les yeux vers lui, ne le reconnaissant pas sous son masque de renard.

-"Vous allez le sauver, hein.?" Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-"Je vais essayer..." Assura le blond.

-"Tiens bon Kiba... Tout ira bien... Les anbus sont là, ils vont te soigner... Reste avec moi... Je te promets de faire des efforts... s'il te plait, tiens bon... " Souffla le ninja aux insectes en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

Kiba et Shino...

Toujours à se disputer, à se séparer, à se réconcilier et à se remettre ensemble.

Un amour sincère et fort les unissait l'un au l'autre, un passion dévorante aussi brutal que la tempête.

Le renardeau reporta son attention sur le ninja canin.

Une terrible plaie profonde lui barrait la poitrine et saignait abondamment. Les poumons avaient étés toucher mais le cœur avait été éviter de peu. L'estomac et les reins était sérieusement atteint.

Tellement de point vitaux...

Et cette hémorragie qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

-"Kiba! Kiba! Allez! Réveille toi... Je t'en pris... Ne me laisse pas..." Gémit Shino.

Ses larmes étaient réelle.

Cette peine...

Ce désespoir...

Ce sentiment d'impuissance...

Il les avait connu lui aussi, à la mort de Saï.

Et le ninja aux insectes souffrait de voir celui qu'il aimait dans un tels état.

-"Shino..." Murmura le réceptacle.

L'interpeller leva les yeux vers lui.

Le renardeau sentit une boule naitre dans sa gorge en songeant à la terrible nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-"Il n'y a plus rien à faire..." Finit-il par dire.

-"Non..." Murmura le jeune Aburame.

Il attrapa les épaules de son coéquipier maintenant sans vie et le secoua.

-"Non! Non! Il y a forcément une autre solution! Kiba! C'est pas possible! tu ne peux pas me laisser! pas comme ça! REVEILLE TOI! MON AMOUR... NNNNOOOOOOOoooonnn... " Hurla le ninja aux insectes avant de s'effondrer sur le torse de son amant.

-"Désole, Shino..." S'excusa le porteur de Kyubi.

Il allait se relever lorsque Shino attrapa brutalement un de ses kunaïs pour se l'enfoncer profondément dans la gorge, arrachant un cris de surprise et d'horreur à tout les gens présent.

Lentement le corps du ninja aux insecte s'affala à coter de celui du dresseur de chien. Il regard la visage livide de celui qu'il aimait pendant les dernière ultime seconde qui lui resta à vivre avant de sourire d'un air serein.

Il allait le rejoindre...

Son regard se voila lentement alors qu'il fermait lentement les yeux.

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard en silence derrière leur masque.

En sanglot, Hinata s'attrapa les cheveux avant de se mettre à hurler devenant hystérique.

Elle avait vu toute son équipe son équipe se faire massacrer sans pitié sous ses yeux.

Bien sur ses nerfs, déjà fragile de nature, n'avait pas tenu le coup, la faisant sombrer dans un profonde folie.

La rose eut même besoin de l'aide de Yamato et d'Itachi pour maintenir la jeune Hyuga pour lui faire une injection de tranquillisant pour pouvoir la ramener au poste de garde.

Ce soir là, le repas fut plus silencieux et plus sombres de d'habitude.

Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Sakura était restée au chevet d'Hinata alors que les 3 autres étaient rester dans la pièce principal de la tour à se fixer. Yamato devait réfléchir à un moyen de procéder alors que Naruto fixait le vide avec tristesse. Itachi, lui, jetait fréquemment un regard inquiet à son blond.

Après tout son ami venait de 2 de ses proche ami en même pas quelque heure.

-"Ce doit être Sasuke Uchiwa qui a fait ça..." Jugea soudain le plus vieux.

Le deux plus jeune tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

-"Il n'est pas seul... Hokage-sama a dit qu'il était accompagné de son unité..." Rappela Itachi.

-"Kiba et Shino allaient bientôt passer Anbu... ils doivent être très fort..." Jugea le ninja du bois.

-"C'est impossible que mon frère aie progresser à se point de manière naturel..." Jugea à son tour l'Uchiwa.

Naruto se leva attirant sur lui le regard des deux autres. il n'y prêta pas attention et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans celle où reposaient les 3 cadavres des membres de l'équipe 8.

Akamaru leva la tête à son entrée avant de la posée à nouveau sur ses pattes en gémissant. Le réceptacle vint alors se mettre à genoux devant le chien et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol.

-"pardonne moi, Akamaru-kun... Je n'ai pas pu le sauver..." S'excusa-t-il.

Le canidé lui jeta un regard malheureux avant de se lever de venir lécher la joue du renardeau. Ce dernier se redressa pour plonger ses doigts dans le pelage épais et chaud de l'animal.

-"Il va falloir que tu veille sur Hinata-chan... Elle a besoin de toi... Et je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu." Jugea le blond.

Akamaru aboya faiblement pour monter son approbation et sortit de la pièce par la porte que le blond avait laisser ouverte et alla rejoindre Hinata et Sakura. Le porteur de Kyubi resta là pendant de longue minutes à fixer les cadavres, remémorant les bons moments qu'ils avaient eut ensemble. Il fut finalement rejoint par Itachi.

-"Je savais que je te trouverais ici..." Dit-il

-"..." fut la réponse de l'hôte du démon renard.

-"Naruto?" Appela l'Uchiwa.

-"Quand je serai Hokage, j'empêcherai ce genre de chose..." Souffla l'Uzumaki

Le porteur du Sharingan s'agenouilla à ses cotés, joignit les mains pour une courte prière aux défunts avant de tourner les yeux vers son amant.

-"Et moi, Je t'aiderai à réaliser tes projets..." Dit-il

-"J'en ai assez de tout ces mort..." Soupira Naruto fermant les yeux d'un air las.

Itachi passa son bras autour des épaules du blond pour le serrer contre lui et mettre sa tête contre celle du renardeau. Ses cheveux noir se mêlant à ceux blond de son amant.

-" le chef Yamato a dit que nous partirons en reconnaissance demain... Nous trouverons peut être des trace de Sasuke." Informa alors Uchiwa.

Sakura préféra rester au chevet d'Hinata pour la surveiller.

Dans son état psychologique actuelle, la jeune Hyuga pourrait bien faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Elle laissa donc ses coéquipier partir sans elle, non sans un certaine inquiétude.

C'était tout de même Sasuke qu'ils risquaient d'affronter.

Itachi ouvrait la formation détectant les piège et autres danger avec ses sharingans.

Venait ensuite Naruto avec ses sens développer de renard qui repérait les odeurs et Yamato qui pourrait toujours les faire revenir en arrière avec son bois.

C'était une formation qui avait fait ses preuves durant d'autre mission.

Soudain un mouvement dans le champs visuel de l'Uchiwa attira son attention. Il tourna la tête sur le coter, juste à temps pour repérer l'attaqua et éviter de justesse un shidori sorti de nul part en bondissant en arrière.

Il atterrit au milieu de ses coéquipier qui venaient de se regrouper sur un branche. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le jeune homme qui leur tournait le dos, du chakra foudre s'attardant encore sur sa main. Il portait le manteau de l'Akatsuki où était broder le symbole des Uchiwa.

-"Sasuke Uchiwa..." Fit Yamato.

Sasuke se tourna lentement vers eux pour leur faire face, affichant un expression de froide neutralité et de détachement effrayant. Ses sharingans activés se posèrent sur eux.

-" 3 anbus... La 5ème Hokage commence enfin à prendre les choses au sérieux..." Dit-il d'un ton monocorde, glacé.

Oui, les choses sérieuses commençait.

Sasuke: Cool... J'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir la classe là...

Itachi: ...

Naruto: Tu parle, tu as l'air encore plus psychopathe...

Kiba: Je suis mort...

Shino: Moi aussi...

Kurenaï: Qui va s'occuper de mon bébé maintenant que je suis morte moi aussi

Shikamaru et Temari: bin nous...

moi: ...

Itachi: Tu adore les deathfic avoue...

Moi: oui oui ^_^

Naruto: bon laissez lui un review qu'elle termine plus vite et qu'elle nous foute la paix!


	19. combat

Chapitre 19: Combat

Les trois anbus de Konoha fixèrent le déserteur Sasuke Uchiwa qui les dévisageai froidement, presque indifférent. Le manteau de l'Akatsuki que son frère avait porter avant lui. Il tira lentement son katana de son fourreaux et le pointa sur les trois autres shinobis.

-"Votre vie s'achève ici... Après, j'irai chercher Naruto Uzumaki même si il se cache dans les plus profonde cachette de Konoha." Annonça-t-il.

Les ninjas du village de la feuilles échangèrent un regard à travers leur masque avant de dévisager à nouveau le renégat.

-"Tes sharingans ne permettent-ils de voir l'avenir pour que tu soit si confiant?" Demanda le renard.

-"On ne te laissera pas toucher à Naruto Uzumaki." Intervint Yamato.

-"Vous êtes des anbus... Vous devez savoir ce qu'il a en lui. Ce monstre de démon renard qui a déjà détruite le village un fois... Naruto n'est pas humain, vous le savez et tout le monde le sais... A quoi bon se soucier d'un démon et risquer sa vie pour lui?» Répondit le cadet Uchiwa.

-"TAIS-TOI!" S'emporte Itachi derrière son masque de corbeau.

Yamato le retint d'un geste de la main, l'empêchant de se jeter sur son cadet. L'ainé de Sasuke serra les poings, bouillant de rage contre son petit frère.

Pour Naruto...

Et pour Deidara aussi...

-"C'est vrai... Naruto Uzumaki est le réceptacle de Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queue... C'est vrai, il porte un monstre en lui... Mais il ne faut pas le confondre avec le démon qu'il porte en lui... C'est un shinobi de Konoha. Il fait partie du village. tu dis qu'il n'est pas humain, tu as peut être raison, mais en y regardant de plus près, c'est plus tôt toi le monstre." Répondit le ninja du bois.

Sasuke releva le menton d'un air supérieur.

-"On verra si vous dites toujours ça avec les tripes à l'air... Vous savez très bien que ce monstre ne mérite pas le sacrifice de votre vie." Dit-il.

-"Ferme là! Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce que tu as fait! C'est toi le monstre!" Rétorqua Naruto derrière son masque de renard.

Le cadet Uchiwa ricana.

-"On dirait que cet imbécile ne sait pas tenir sa langue... Je suis sur que dans le font, lui aussi à aimer..." Jugea sournoisement le disciple d'Orochimaru.

Le réceptacle serra les poing bouillant de rage, il se serait jeter sur le déserteur si Itachi n'avait pas poser sa main sur son épaule. L'ainé s'avança vers son cadet, le dévisageant durement.

-"Tu es vraiment stupide, Sasuke..." Dit ce dernier avec un calme surprenant.

Le plus jeune se figea écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de poser son regard sur lui.

-"Cette voix..." gronda-t-il.

Il se retrouva soudain devant son grand frère.

Ce dernier du sa survie qu'à son Sharingan et sa rapidité.

Le sabre du plus jeune trancha tout de même son masque en deux, balafrant son visage au passage. Les deux morceau du masque de corbeau tombèrent lentement vers le sol, dévoilant son visage alors qu'un fin filet de sang coulait sur sa peau.

-"Itachi..." Fit la voix sifflante et glacée de Sasuke.

-"RASENGAN!" Fit soudain une voix à coter de lui

Il évita de justesse l'attaque en sautant au dessus de son agresseur,lui arrachant son masque dans le même mouvement. Il atterrit gracieusement sur une branche un peu plus loin alors que l'orbe tourbillonnant se dissipait. Le réceptacle se tourna lentement vers le cadet Uchiwa.

Ils se dévisagèrent...

Deux anciens amis...

Deux ancien amants que tout séparait maintenant.

Un sourire cruel étira alors les lèvres du noiraud.

-"Naruto... Je n'ai même plus besoin d'aller jusqu'à Konoha pour te récupérer... " Dit-il

Le frère d'Itachi se fit rejoindre par 3 autres personnes alors qu'il posait les yeux sur son ainé puis sur le renardeau.

-"Alors comme ça, maintenant, c'est mon frère qui a pris ma place dans l'équipe 7" Dit-il

-"Jaloux peut être, mon petit Sasuke..." Ironisa froidement le blond.

-"Pourquoi serais jaloux de quelque chose que j'ai pu avoir avant lui... Mais dis moi, Naruto, avec lui aussi, tu couches? Il te fais le même effet que moi?" Demanda le disciple du serpent un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Naruto serra les poings et la mâchoire de rage. Itachi lui jeta un regard inquiet,craignant que Kyubi ne reprenne le dessus sur son petit ami, avant de reposer les yeux sur son cadet.

-"Notre vie privée à Naruto et moi ne te regarde pas... Alors arrête de l'importuner si non... "Commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-"Si non quoi, grand frère? Tu me tue? Tu n'en as pas été capable le jour où tu as massacrer notre clan alors pourquoi y arriverais-tu aujourd'hui?" Répliqua Sasuke.

Un de coéquipiers du déserteur attaqua alors.

Un type au cheveux mauve pâle et aux dents pointues, armé d'une épée que le réceptacle reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de Zabuza.

Le premier ninja réellement fort que son équipe avait affronté.

Il visait Naruto, mais les trois shinobi de Konoha s'écartèrent pour éviter l'attaque, se séparant.

Le blond tira le katana qu'il avait appris à manier chez Orochimaru et insuffla son chakra vent dedans pour le rendre encore plus tranchant et se rua vers Suigetsu.

Yamato évita de justesse l'attaque du second compagnon du cadet Uchiwa se servant de son bois pour rester or de portée.

Les deux frères se battaient déjà eux aussi,leur katana s'entre choquant.

Le dernier membre de l'unité de Sasuke, un fille au cheveux rouge, restait en retrait.

Surement une Kunoichi-médecin devinèrent les ninjas du village de la feuille.

Sur ce point, ils étaient désavantagé par l'absence de Sakura, d'autant plus que le combat s'annonçait déjà violent dès le début.

Soudain le dos d'Itachi rencontra celui de Naruto.

L'Uchiwa voyant bien que, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas prendre de le dessus sur son cadet. Ils avaient maintenant le même niveau et ce serait au plus endurant de l'emporter.

Il restait pourtant une solution pour que le combat tourne dans leur avantage.

Semblant deviner les pensées de son amant, Naruto lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, leur yeux se rencontrant furtivement.

A peine quelques secondes, mais ça leur étaient suffisant pour se comprendre.

Un sourire naquit sur leur visage, alors qu'ils se baissaient pour éviter les attaques de leur adversaire respectif avant de donner un violant coup de pied dans le plat de l'arme du rival de l'autre. Naruto fit alors face à Sasuke et Itachi à Suigetsu. les nouveaux adversaires se fixèrent pendant quelque seconde avant de s'attaquer, se séparant.

Yamato, lui, avait de grosse difficulté face à son rival devenu fou-furieux et incontrôlable. Sa force ayant doubler voir tripler, il détruisait toute les structure qu'il que le ninja du bois élevait pour l'arrêter et se protéger. Il regretta soudain l'absence de Sakura et de sa force herculéenne.

-"C'est toi qui a tuer Kurenaï-senseï?" Demanda froidement Naruto à Sasuke.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du déserteur.

-"Oui... J'ai adoré entendre Shino hurler de désespoir en me voyant transpercer son petit ami... Je l'ai laissé vivant pour qu'il raconte ce qu'il a vu..." répondit le brun en l'attaquant.

-"Shino est mort, il c'est suicidé..." Répondit le blond en esquivant.

-"Quel dommage pour lui... Mais ça me fait un ninja de Konoha en moins sur ma route, c'est tout bénéfice pour moi... Tu ne trouve pas, mon petit Naruto?" Susurra le déserteur d'une voix mielleuse.

-"ENFOIRE!" S'écria le renardeau en attaquant.

Le disciple d'Orochimaru bloqua son attaque avec son katana et attrapa le poignet du réceptacle avec sa main libre.

-"C'est dommage pour toi... Tu n'arrivera jamais à atteindre ton rêve...» Souffla-t-il.

-"NARUTO!" Hurla Itachi.

Son cadet détourne les yeux de sa proie pour le regarder ce qui permis au porteur de Kyubi de se dégager pour s'éloigner rapidement de lui. L'ainé Uchiwa qui s'était temporairement débarrasser de son adversaire, porta la main à ses lèvres ayant fait les signes katon pendant que son petit frère était occuper avec l'Hôte du démon renard.

-"Katon! Technique de la boule de feu suprême! "Annonça-t-il

Une énorme boule de flamme fonça sur le plus jeune des Uchiwa qui ne parviens à s'échapper que grâce à une technique de permutation.

-"Ita! Va aider Yamato! Il est en difficulté!"intervint Naruto en fonçant à nouveau sur Sasuke.

Son amant hocha la tête positivement et se précipita aider son second équipier. Ce dernier fut soulager de voir le grand ténébreux arriver parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les attaque de l'autre fou-furieux qui lui faisait face.

Sasuke remarqua rapidement les regard que son frère et son ancien coéquipier se lançait très souvent.

Si ses deux là n'était pas amoureux, c'était qu'il y avait un problème quelque part...

Un sourire étira les lèvres du déserteur.

Il y avait bien un moines de vérifier ce qu'il soupçonnait.

Il dévia soudain son attaque destinée, à l'origine, à Naruto pour la dirigée vers Itachi. Le blond compris tout de suite ce que projetait son ancien coéquipier. Il se précipita, s'interposa entre le cadet et l'ainé.

La lame du brun dut déviée par la main du blond, perçant l'épaule du renardeau.

Surpris Itachi se retourna et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant celui qu'il aimait blesser.

-"NARUTO!" S'écria-t-il

-"Tout va bien." Répondit le renardeau en grimaçant.

Il reposa les yeux azur sur ceux rouge du Sharingan du renégat.

-"Je ne te laisserai plus faire du mal aux gens que j'aime, Sasuke..." Dit-il

L'interpellé sourit légèrement d'un air cruel et activa l'onde de l'éclair pourfendeur dans son sabre. La foudre parcourra alors violemment le corps du réceptacle arrachant un hurlement au porteur de Kyubi.

C'était plus que ce qu'Itachi pouvait le supporter.

Il attaqua son cadet qui l'évita en bondissant en arrière, arrachant brutalement son katana de la chair du renardeau. L'Uzumaki tomba à genoux en portant la main à sa blessure. Les coéquipier de Sasuke s'était replié. Yamato se précipita alors le blond pour voir si la blessure était grave.

-"Naruto est blessé... Il faut se replier... l'emmener près de Sakura..."Dit-il

Itachi hocha la tête négativement.

-"Ça ne servirait à rien... Ils font partie de l'Akatsuki et ils sont bien décider à nous tuer... Ils nous rattraperont avant que nous n'ayons eut le temps de rejoindre le point de garde..." Jugea-t-il.

-"Mais..." Voulut protester le ninja du bois.

-"Itachi a raison... Et puis, Kyubi fait déjà cicatriser la plaie." Intervint Naruto.

Il se releva et jeta un regard déterminer aux 4 ninjas renégat.

-"On va les massacrer." Dit-il avec un regard déterminé comme lui seul savait le faire.

Itachi et Yamato échangèrent un regard avant de reposer les yeux sur lui en souriant.

-"Haï!" Firent-ils

Le combat reprit alors plus violent encore faisant de terrible dégât d'un coter comme de l'autre. 2 des coéquipiers de Sasuke et Yamato furent sérieusement blesser et durent cesser le combat pour se tenir à l'écart. La blessure du réceptacle était déjà presque entièrement refermée maintenant.

Cependant Kyubi était inquiète.

Quelque chose dans son instinct maternel et animal lui criait de faire attention et de mettre en garde son hôte, mais elle ignorait quoi.

C'est alors que 2 serpents surgir de nul part et immobilisèrent les deux shinobi de Konoha restant. Sasuke s'approcha lentement d'eux, un sourire cruel et satisfait sur le visage.

-"Finalement, tu n'es pas si puissant que ça, niisan..." Susurra-t-il

-"Tu se surestimes, ôtoto..." Ricana son ainé avant que Naruto et lui ne disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée.

Des clones!

Il s'était fait avoir pas des clones!

Maudit Naruto et son multi-clonage! Ce ne pouvait être qu'une idée à lui!

-"RAZENGAN!" Hurla alors la voix du réceptacle.

Sasuke se retourna et sauta sur le coter pour éviter l'attaque du blond avant de ses rendre compte que le renardeau visait en fait Jûgo.

-"Tsss..." ne peut-il s'empêcher de lâcher

-"Hé! Sasuke!" Fit la voix d'Itachi

L'interpellé leva les yeux pour juste avoir le temps de recevoir un violent coup de pied de son frère ainé qui l'éjecta brutalement au sol. Légèrement sonné, il parvint pourtant à éviter le colossal coup de poing qui suivit de près et qui bisa la roche sous la violence du coup.

Depuis quand Itachi était aussi fort en Taïjutsu?

-"Ce ne serait pas un coup du répertoire de Sakura ça?" Demanda Naruto en rejoignant son amant

-"Précisément... N'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai le Sharingan, je peux moi aussi copier des technique..." Répondit le ténébreux.

Jûgo K.O. Suigetsu rejoignit Sasuke, soigné par le chakra de Karin.

Malgré sa blessure, la jeune femme continuait à soigner ses coéquipier. Elle était pourtant presque à cours de chakra. Le combat ne devait pas s'éterniser, si non il y aurait de très fâcheuse conséquence.

-"Occupe toi du réceptacle de Kyubi... Je me charge mon frère... "Dit le cadet des Uchiwa.

-"Haï!" Fit le ninja d'eau.

Le combat repris, les2 ninja de Konoha tenant tête aux renégats. Itachi jetait régulièrement des regard à Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Après tout, c'était les réceptacle qu'ils étaient venu chercher.

Ce pendant, ses regard n'échappèrent pas à son cadet.

Il avait compris qu'ils avaient un relation très forte entre eux et que son ainé tenait énormément au renardeau.

Et si...

Un sourire de joie sadique étira les lèvres fine de l'héritier du serpent.

Il voulait faire souffrir son frère plus que le tuer.

Il voulait voir ses traits se déformer pour la douleur et le désespoir...

Lui arracher le cœur et le lui broyer.

Et, pour cela, quoi de mieux que lui arracher l'être qui lui était le plus chère...

Certe Madara ne serait pas content de la perte de Kyubi, mais, au final, l'Akatsuki lui importait peu.

Il attaqua à nouveau son frère, mais dévia brutalement et soudainement de cible, visant Naruto. Itachi ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il se passait pour pouvoir s'interposer.

-"NARUTO! ATTENTION! "Voulut-il avertir son amant.

Le blond détourna les yeux de Suigetsu, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le sabres du déserteur lu traversa le ventre perçant le centre du sceau de Kyubi.

La renarde hurla de douleur en lui alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux, une expression de surpris et incrédulité sur le visage, un mince filet de sang coula du coin de ses lèvres.

Sasuke s'approcha sournoisement de l'oreille du renardeau.

-"J'aurais finalement réussi à te tuer, Naruto-kun... Si je ne peux plus t'avoir, personne ne t'aura... Et surtout pas mon frère..." Susurra-t-il

Il fit jouer sa lames dans la plaie du réceptacle pendant que Suigetsu retenait Itachi qui assistait, impuissant au jeu sadique de son cadet.

-"Tu sais, c'est comme ça que j'ai tuer Kiba..." Informa Sasuke d'un voix mielleuse.

Il fit alors brutalement remonter la lame dans le corps de Naruto, vers l'épaule, lui déchirant tout le torche.

-"NARUTO!" Hurlèrent ensemble Yamato et Itachi

L'ainé des frère Uchiwa envoya son adversaire dans un genjutsu et se précipita vers son amant alors que son cadet se tournait vers lui pour s'interposer et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-"MANIPULATION DES OMBRES!" S'écria un voix familière.

Sasuke se retrouva immobiliser alors alors qu'Itachi rattrapait le corps de son amant de justesse. Il l'étendit avec douceur sur le sol et posa une main tremblant sur le joue de son aimer.

-"Naruto..." Souffla-t-il

-"Ino! Va aider Naruto et Itachi! " Ordonna Kakashi en rejoignant Shikamaru avec le reste de l'équipe.

-"Haï!" Fit la jeune fille en se précipitant vers le blesser dont le sang tintait déjà le sol et ses cheveux de pourpre.

Elle entoura sa main de chakra médical.

-"Tiens bon, Naruto! On va te sortir de là!" Dit-elle en plaçant ses main sur la plaie béante.

A genoux à coter du blond, tenant sa main serrée dans la sienne, Itachi caressait tendrement les cheveux de son amant.

-"'Tachi... Je ne sens plus Kyu-chan..." S'agita le renardeau.

-"Reste calme mon amour... Tout va bien ce passer... On va rentrer à Konoha ensemble et tu vas devenir Hokage..." Murmura l'ainé des Uchiwa.

Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était jamais bon signe quand un réceptacle ne sentait plus son démon.

Les larmes commençait déjà à lui bruler les yeux alors que ceux du renardeau avait du mal à rester ouvert.

-"J'ai froid..." Souffla le porteur de Kyubi.

-"Naruto..." Gémit le ténébreux.

-"ça fait clicher de dire ça... je pensait que c'était juste un phrase comme ça qu'on dit au cinéma... Mais j'ai vraiment froid... si froid..." Souffla le blond?

-"Garde tes forces, mon amour... Arrête de parler." voulu le réprimander Itachi.

Mais les larmes commençait déjà à couler sur ses joues.

-"Je vais mourir?" demanda soudain l'Uzumaki

-"Non! Tu va t'en sortir et devenir Hokage, tu te rappelle!" Intervint Ino.

-"Oui... C'est mon Nindô..." murmura Naruto en souriant légèrement.

Itachi vit avec désespoir les yeux de son renardeau se vider de toute lumière et de tout vie pour devenir de plus en plus terne et vitreux.

Non!

Pas ça!

Pas après toute les horreur qu'il avait déjà vécu...

Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir!

Pas comme ça!

-"Naruto! Ne meurs pas! Reste avec moi! Tu ne peux pas mourir! Tu m'entends! le village à besoin de toi! Tu es le futur Hokage! Tu te rappelle!" S'emporta l'Uchiwa.

-"Pardon... et... merci..." Souffla son amant alors que ses yeux se fermait lentement.

-"Naruto! Non! Ouvre les yeux!" Ordonna Itachi.

Mais le blond ne rouvrit pas les yeux, alors qu'Ino redoublait d'effort pour le sauver, mais rien n'y fit. Elle finit par baisser la tête en écartant ses mains, annulant son chakra médical.

-"Je suis désolé, Itachi... Il n'y a plus rien à faire... C'est fini..." Dit-elle.

-"Non..." murmura-t-il

Il serra son blond contre lui en fondant en larme.

-"Naruto..." Gémit-il en fourrant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

Il n'avait pas su protéger alors qu'il lui avait promis de veilleur sur lui...

Il n'avait pas été assez fort et l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde était mort.

Sasuke sourit à ce spectacle d'un air triomphant.

-«Alors, niisan, qu'est ce que ça fait de perdre l'être le plus important pour toi?" Dit-il

Il reçut au coup de poing dans l'estomac de la part de Choji alors que Kakashi le foudroyait du regard.

-"Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de mal comme ça?" Demanda Ino furieux.

Itachi reposa délicatement le corps de Naruto au sol et se tourna vers lui en se relevant lentement. Il posa alors les yeux sur son cadet.

Ses sharingans avant changer.

-"AMATERATSU!" S'écria-t-il.

Des flammes noir apparurent sur son cadet qui ce mit à hurler de douleur sous les cris d'horreur et de surprise des gens présents. Shikamaru fahit même relâcher l'emprise des ombres.

-"Garde le immobilisé! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite!" réagit Choji.

Rapidement, du sang commença à couler des yeux de l'ainé des frère Uchiwa. Il tiens bon jusqu'à se que son chakra et ses forces l'abandonne et qu'il ne s'effondre...

Sasuke était déjà mort depuis longtemps...

Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur le visage de son ange blond avant que tout deviennent noir autour de lui.

Enfin...

Enfin tout était fini...

Sasuke: 'tain je suis mort!

Naruto: et alors? moi aussi...

Sasuke en secouant Naruto: Ouai! Mais moi, je me suis fait tuer par mon frère... PAR MON FRERE! TU TE REND COMPTE!

Itachi: Je suis mort?

Moi: Tu verra dans l'épilogue...

Jiraya: finalement, il y a combien de mort dans cette fic?

Deidara: on est 6 en tout...

Sakura: Arf... elle est pire qu'une arme de destruction massive...

Moi: je sais...

Itachi: Bon laisser lui un review, comme ça elle est comptent, elle publie son dernier chapitre et elle nous laisse tranquille...


	20. Epilogue: futur

Épilogue: Futur

-"Hokage-sama..." Appela Shizune tirant l'autre personne de ses pensée

L'interpeller tourna la tête vers elle en silence.

L'assistante contempla l'autre.

La peine avait creuser ses traits, le vieillissant prématurément et pourtant le chef du village, le guide de Konoha, restait droit et fier.

Comme si c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait...

Ce qui dans un sens était justement le cas...

5 ans...

5 ans avaient passé depuis cette terrible mission...

Et tant de chose avait changé et s'était passée depuis...

Tsunade avait quitté son poste d'Hokage, le laissant à quelqu'un de plus jeune, pour aller consoler sa peine dans les bras de Jiraya, consolant également la sienne.

Il y avait eut la guerre avec le pays du son et l'Akatsuki, où beaucoup de jeunes ninjas était mort.

Tous des gens qu'elle avait connu et qui ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune...

Comme Shikamaru, qui avait laisser un femme et trois enfants...

Iruka aussi, Un mort de trop pour Kakashi qui avait fini par se suicider...

Neji qui s'était sacrifier pour protéger sa cousine...

Et tant d'autre encore...

L'ancienne assistante de Tsunade poussa un soupire lasse en se tirant de ses propres pensée.

-"L'équipe 9 attend son nouvel ordre de mission..." Annonça-t-elle

-"Dis à Konohamaru de revenir demain matin. Il est tard et je voudrais rentrer..." Répondit le 6ème

-"Bien Hokage-sama..." Dit la médic-ninja

-"En plus, je dois aller voir quelqu'un... Elle m'en voudra surement si je suis en retard." Soupira L'Hokage en se levant.

C'était comme tout les soir...

Non pas cette fois...

Aujourd'hui, c'était un anniversaire...

Certe un anniversaire funeste...

Mais un anniversaire ne pouvait pas être oublier...

Ne devait pas être oublier.

Dans le cimetière de Konoha, un femme se tenait debout, seul, devant un tombe tellement couverte de fleurs qu'elle ressemblait un parterre multicolores.

Cadeau des habitants du village à un de leur héros qui avait donné sa vie et son bonheur pour eux.

Tout les gens de Konoha s'étaient fait le serment de ne jamais laisser mourir ce parterre de fleurs lumineuse en sa mémoire. Ils venaient chaque jour déposer un bouquet neuf, retirant ceux qui étaient fané.

Elle releva la tête en entendant le bruit régulier d'une canne heurtant le sol, elle tourna les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

-"Bonsoir, Itachi..." Dit-elle.

-"Bonsoir, Sakura..." Répondit L'Uchiwa.

Il avait perdu la vue avec l'amateratsu qu'il avait utiliser pour tuer son frère après que ce dernier aie massacré Naruto.

Cependant, il était demeuré un combattant redoutable et craint par ses ennemis.

La rose le regarda poser un bouquet de tournesol parmi les autres fleurs.

Il joignit les mains pour une courte prière aux morts. Elle songea à ses amis et à tout ce qu'y avait changer.

A Tsunade et Jiraya qui s'était marier et vivait maintenant dans un faubourg, propriétaire d'un bâtiment qu'ils louaient à de pauvre bougre qui ignorait tout de leur passé...

A Temari qui était retourner vivre à Suna avec ses enfants après la mort de Shikamaru...

A Hinata qui avait encore sombrer un peu dans la folie après la mort de son cousin...

A Ino qui refusait maintenant de partir en mission, ayant ouvert un boutique de fleurs...

Elle posa les yeux sur les tombes voisines...

Shino et Kiba à droite...

Celle de Saï à gauche...

Le regard de la fleur de cerisiers tomba sur la tombe en face d'elle pour lire le nom qui s'y trouvait.

Se nom qui sonnait comme un fatalité depuis 5 ans...

Naruto Uzumaki...

5 ans...

Voilà 5 ans que le soleil ne brillait plus sur Konoha, cacher derrière les nuages et la pluie.

-"Viens, nous devons rentrer..." Dit-elle en prenant le bras du ténébreux.

-"Tu as raison... IL doit nous attendre." Jugea Itachi.

Il se mit à pleuvoir comme tout les jours depuis sa mort.

Comme pour pleurer la perte de cet ange porteur d'un démon...

Ils s'étaient trouvé eux aussi dans leurs peines.

Deux âmes solitaires que la peine avait rapproché...

A force de se consoler, l'amour était né et ils s'était finalement marié par force des choses.

Il remontèrent lentement l'allée du manoir principale du cartier des Uchiwa.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-"Papa! Maman!" Entendirent-ils

Ils levèrent les yeux et sourirent à un bambin de 4 ans qui courait joyeusement vers eux avec un sourire radieux.

Sakura souleva l'enfant et lui ébouriffa ses jolis cheveux d'or, où quelques mèches rouges venaient colorer.

-"Tu va bien, mon ange?" Demanda-t-elle.

-"Je veux des ramens!" S'écria le petit, rayonnant.

-"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire à tes parents?" Demanda la rose.

-"Non! Un Jours, je serai Hokage! Je serai le plus grand de tout les Hokage!" Claironna le gamin.

Il jeta un regard à son père avant de rajouter avec son plus grand et lumineux sourire.

-"Je serai Hokage, comme papa!" Dit il

-"En attendant, Naruto Uchiwa, Il est l'heure pour toi de passer à table et de manger tes légumes." Intervint Itachi en riant légèrement.

-"Nan! Pas les légumes! C'est pas bon!" Gémit le petit en s'échappant des bras de sa mère

Sakura et Itachi, le nouveau couple du clan Uchiwa, rire doucement et suivirent leur fils.

Un jour peut être, cet enfant comprendrait se que son nom représentait pour le village de la feuille et ses habitants.

Il admirerait alors cet héros qui avait porté ce nom avant lui.

En attendant, la pluie avait cessé pour laisser place à une éclaircie qui laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil.

Fin

Itachi: Je suis Hokage... La vache! Je suis Hokage...

Sasuke: Oui,mais tu es aveugle...

Itachi: Oui, mais toi, tu es mort... Moi je suis vivant, je suis Hokage et je suis papa!

Sakura: Ce n'est pas Sasuke, mais Itachi, c'est toujours mieux que Lee ou Naruto...

Naruto: Hééé!

Tsunade: Je me suis mariée avec Jiraya?

Moi: oui et tu martyrise les locataires du bâtiment que vous avez acheter...

Tsunade: ça me va...

Jiraya: J'y suis arrivé! Tsunade est avec moi!

Moi: Ça y est ma fic est finie!

Tous: Hourra!

Moi: Peut être une nouvelle fic bientôt...

Tous: OOOooohhh...

Naruto: Il faut un volontaire pour tuer l'auteur.

Sasuke: Moi! Je suis volontaire!

Moi: Même pas peur!


End file.
